Falling Petals
by Deany-Bob101
Summary: Jacob and Renesmee are best friends, and always have been. What happens when something comes and rips them apart? WIll their friendship survive? All Rensemee's P.O.V, with some romance chapters between Jake and Nessie. I don't do non-canon relationships.
1. First sight

**So guys, here is the first chapter of my 4****th**** story, and my 1****st**** Renesmee and Jacob story. **

**I hope you like it!**

**This chapter sort of a trial chapter. If you guys don't like it, then don't review, or tell me you** **don't** **like it, and I'll stop writing, and delete it, so we can just pretend it never happened. To let you know, this will be mainly Renesmee P.O.V, and if you like it, then after the first maybe five chapter, I could start writing a Jake's P.O.V.**

**This story starts off when Nessie is newly born, just after Jake imprinted. I love the stories when you see what happened just after the imprinting! I would only ever put Jake with Nessie, because although I know they are fictional characters, it does make me quite uneasy when they are put with other people.**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Jake and Nessie are not owned by me, no matter how amazingly awesome they are. Neither are any of the other characters, or most things twilight related.**

Chapter 1: First Sight

* * *

It was then, while I was being soothed in the downstairs of my grandparents' house in Forks, that it happened.

Life is such a strange thing. One second, I was in the warmth, comfort and safety of my mother's womb, and the next, I was being taken away from my mother.

A strange lady with golden hair and a lovely face was holding me in her arms, cooing nonsense to me, soothing me, and removing me from the room.

She descended down the winding staircase, and proceeded to sit on the sofa, where she continued to soothe me. I decided I quite liked her. She wasn't making any sense, but at least she was smiling at me. I could her footsteps approaching down the stairs, coming to a stop just at the foot of the stairs.

She lifted me up in her arms, holding me up to touch my warm cheek against her hard, cold one.

That's when I saw him.

The first thing I noticed about him was his skin. It was an amazing, silky copper colour, absolutely flawless against his black, shiny hair and his deep brown eyes.

His frame was enormously large, around six foot seven at least, and had very defined muscles covering his body.

His face was the next thing I noticed. His cheekbones were high, his lips were a perfect shade darker than his skin, and his ears were perfectly proportioned, his nose slightly wide, but still appealing. His eyes were an almost black shade of brown, complementing the rest of his face wonderfully, framed with dark eyelashes.

I hadn't seen many faces, and the ones I had were amazing in their loveliness, but this person, this man was stunning in a different way to the rest of the people I had seen. I wanted to know his name.

His expression was angry looking, but the moment I had looked into his eyes, he froze. His twisted lip unfurled, and his eyes widened, instead of narrowing. I liked the change of expression. It seemed more natural than forced, as it had before.

A slow smile now replaced the scowl that had been there moments before, making the man look like he had been hit in the back of the head with something, and was in awe. I smiled back at him. He had a nice smile, it seemed to light up the whole room, showing his perfectly white straight teeth.

He seemed unable to believe that I was here.

His smiling mouth opened.

"Ren-es-mee" he said slowly, testing out the sound of my name in his mouth. His voice was soft, calm and it soothed me more than the golden-haired lady had.

I had only heard my name spoken twice before, and I preferred the way this man said it rather than my parents. Was that wrong? That I should prefer some man I didn't know over my parents? I wasn't sure.

The man repeated my name, louder this time, and then shook his head. "No." He said to himself, shaking his head again.

"It just doesn't sound right. Too long. Rennie? No." He answered himself, trying out shorter variations on my name. "Eme? No, that's not right either. Ness? Nessie?" He asked himself.

Nessie...I didn't really want to be called Rennie or Eme. They sounded a bit strange, bit I could live with Ness. I decided that I liked the name Nessie. I thought it suited me. I especially liked it if this tall man was going to call me it. Though I think I'd like anything he called me.

The pretty lady with the long hair turned around.

"What are you muttering, mutt? Get away from Renesmee, you'll give her rabies!" She exclaimed in a flowing voice, shooing the man away. I didn't want him to go. I had only just met him, but I felt a connection to him. I pressed a hand to her cheek to tell her that I didn't want him to go. He was mine, whoever he was.

I projected the image into her head, and the lady's beautiful face cleared of all expression, her eyes clouding over, looking a million miles away.

"_You see?"_ I asked her, after showing her a picture of me in the arms of the man.

"How...how did you do that?" She asked slowly, in amazement.

"What? What did she do? Is she alright?" The man asked worriedly.

I started to wail. No one was listening to me. I wanted to be held by the man.

"Shhhh, Nessie, baby. Your uncle Jacob is here. Don't cry, sweetie" The man said, approaching the sofa and reaching out his arms to me.

I reached back, but the lady stopped me from going to Jacob.

"Why dog? Why do you want to hold her? You'll probably try to kill her. I'm not trusting you with something as precious as Renesmee. Don't even try it" she warned.

I wailed louder, using all my strength to reach out to Jacob.

"Honey, why do you want the dog? He smells funny. Stay here with Aunt Rose. Shhh, gorgeous." She said, trying with a failed attempt to soothe me. Nothing would work. I wasn't getting what I wanted, so I would not co operate.

"Rosalie, just give her to me. It obviously what she wants!" Jacob argued to her.

"Not until you tell me why, mutt" she replied coolly, clutching me to her chest as best as she could through my struggles.

"I...I think...I think I impri...I think I imprinted on her, okay?" He said quickly, rushing to get the explanation out quickly.

Imprinted on me? What was that supposed to mean? I didn't understand.

I pressed my hand to Rosalie's cold cheek once again, and asked her once more if she would hand me over to Jacob, and also what imprinting meant.

I think she exploded.

"WHAT!!???" She shouted.

* * *

**So, there you have it. The trial chapter of my new story. Tell me what you think. It won't be the same usual stuff, it'll have some twists and turns if I keep writing, so please review and let me know what you think. Whether I should keep writing or not.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Deany-Bob101**


	2. Getting to know him

**So everyone, thanks for your comments and reviews. They have really encouraged me.**

**I hope you like this story, and will continue to read it. I have got a future plot plan in my head, which will hopefully be a bit different to everyone else's ideas, as I like originality.**

**Sorry for the cliff-hanger!**

**I do own some things, so I'm not going to say I don't own anything, just not anything in the way of a movie-made book, millions of pounds and fame. Or a story line, either really. Or the characters and the list goes on and on...**

Chapter 2: Getting to know him

* * *

Rosalie was fuming, smoke practically pouring out her ears.

"I'll kill you, mutt. I swear I will, you disgusting, smelly, diseased dog! You don't deserve someone as beautiful as Renesmee anyway, you pervert. You just wait until Edward hears about this. You're not going anywhere near Renesmee!" She shouted at Jacob.

I didn't like this. Jacob looked so hurt when she called him a pervert. He didn't mind about the other names she called him, but the name pervert really got to him.

"It's not like that. I don't see her..._that _way. Not yet. I know, I don't deserve someone like her, and never will, but please, you've got to give me a chance. Just let me hold her!" He pleaded desperately with Rosalie.

"Fine. But I'm not happy with this, dog. And you only get to hold her for a minute" she agreed warily, handing me over into the awaiting arms of Jacob.

When our skins touched, he gasped in shock. I think I may have also gasped a little, too. His arms were so warm. It was comforting being held by him, and much more comfortable than in Rosalie's arms. He made me feel warm. Safe. Loved.

"But...but she's so warm! I thought she was a vamp, like you, and would be cold. But...but she's not! She's almost as warm as me!" Jacob exclaimed in surprise, before tilting his head down to shift me more comfortably in his arms, and have some eye contact with me.

I grinned at him, happy to be in his arms at last. Jacob grinned back, flashing me his perfect teeth, and then whispered in my ear.

"Hello, my Nessie. I'm your Uncle Jacob. You are so beautiful. So clever. The best little girl there is. I love you already" he told me, introducing himself to me, although I already knew who he was.

I pressed a hand to his burning cheek, making his smile grow bigger.

"_I love you, too, my Jacob"_ I said to him, making him gasp once again.

"H- How did...how did you do that? Is it another of those wacky-bloodsucker things? Does she have a gift?" He asked to no one in particular.

"I think so," replied Rosalie slowly. "I'm not really sure, but that seems to be the best explanation for it". What? What was wrong? What did I do? Was I a freak? Didn't everyone else communicate using this method sometimes? I didn't know.

"Nessie!" Jacob looked down at me, smiling his uplifting smile, making my worries fade a little. If Jacob was smiling, then it couldn't be bad. "I knew you were special. My special little girl" He beamed at me.

"Alright, alright. You have plenty of time for that later, if you manage to survive Edward finding out. You're making me sick. Give her here so that I can feed her" Rose said, holding out her arms toward me, to take me back.

"No, Rosalie. I sit alright if I feed her? Just this once?" Jacob asked her hopefully.

"No. I let you hold her; now give her back before you get your smell over her. She'll be smelling like dog for the next week otherwise" She said.

"Nessie, who would you like to feed you?" He asked me.

"No, you dog. Don't bring her into this" she threatened him.

I was getting bored, and just wanted **someone** to feed me. I didn't care who it was, although I would prefer Jacob, I just wanted blood.

"Why? Are you afraid that she'll pick me over you? Because you know she will. It's the imprint. She loves me" Jacob said back, childishly.

I pressed a hand to him warm neck, sending him an image of him feeding me.

"See, Blondie? She wants me to feed her." Jacob boasted.

Rosalie looked over Jacob shoulder at me, slightly sadly, and went upstairs.

"_What have I done wrong?"_ I asked him.

"Nothing, Nessie, baby, nothing. It's just...she's jealous of the attention you are giving me. Don't worry about it. It's natural" He explained to me.

I still wanted to know more. I had not forgotten about the word "imprint". I was very inquisitive already, and couldn't put a meaning behind the word.

So, I decided to ask Jacob.

I asked him with my "gift" what an imprint was. It had seemed quite important to him.

"Don't worry about it, Nessie, baby. I'll tell you when you're older. You don't need to know, for now" he said.

I was disappointed. I wasn't sure if I could wait "until I was older". I wanted to know _**now**_, but I decided to let it go.

"So, honey, you must be hungry. We can't have that! Let's get you some blood!" Jacob said, and carried me off towards the kitchen to get me some blood.

The blood was delicious, though cold. It poured down my throat instantly relieving the slight burn I had there.

"_Thank you, Jacob"_ I sent to him.

"That's alright, honey. Anything for you" he said, making me happy. I had only known Jacob for an hour or so, but I loved him already, so, so much.

My enhanced hearing allowed me to hear my father.

He seemed to know I thought I loved Jacob, for he shouted "WHAT!!!???" and I could hear his footsteps promptly running down the stairs towards us.

A millisecond later, my father had crossed the whole of my grandparent's house, and was now standing in front of Jacob, pulling me away from him, and into his own arms.

Jacob, in surprise, had let go of his hold on me, and now I was being gripped quite hard by my frantic, furious father, surrounded in stone hard, ice-cold arms that were so different from Jacob's, but still protecting and safe.

"What did you do? Imprint? On my daughter? You would be dead right now if I didn't know you weren't thinking bad thoughts about her. I've only known her for about an hour, and you're already taking her away from me? This is about Bella, isn't it? You're trying to get some sort of sick revenge on me, by turning my daughter against me. Well, it couldn't be true...could it? She's...she's half your natural enemy. It's impossible! Fine. I suppose. But you have to go through Bella before I agree to it." My father said, pausing in between his sentences. I was confused. He seemed to be having some sort of conversation with Jacob, but answering Jacob's questions...how...could that be true?

"Yes, Renesmee. I'm a mind reader. Just like you can project thoughts. Jacob told me in his head." He explained. I thought it was quite strange at first, being able to mind read, but after giving it some thought, I decided it was no less weird than projecting thoughts to people.

"Thank you, Renesmee. I'm glad you see it that way." He replied to my thoughts, catching me off guard, just slightly.

"What did she think?" Jacob asked my father.

"She's thinking about the strangeness of our abilities, and comparing the two. She's decided to accept it" he told Jacob.

"Good girl, Nessie" Jacob said, fondly to me, stepping forward towards my father to stroke my hair, but at the same time, wrinkling his nose. I didn't understand. My father smelled fine, like...wild flowers and light, and I smelled...well, like me. I couldn't smell anything wrong in the air. In fact, the overpowering smell was the one of Jacob, like wet leaves in the forest, rain, and sunflowers. I loved Jacob's scent. It was woodsy, but not in a dirty kind of way.

My father sighed, a world weary, tired sigh. "Of course. She just had to like him too!" he exclaimed, sarcastically.

Sarcasm. I wasn't sure if I'd even heard that word before, or how I knew what it meant, but it seemed to have come already installed in my head, like a lot of things I knew.

"Right. Now I know what's going on, and I'm no longer worried that you'll slaughter my newborn daughter, Jacob, I'm off to go and check on Bella. I don't want to leave her side again, so I'll trust you enough to look after Renesmee for me. I won't ask about her nickname. Just remember: look after her, or I will have your head on a plate. And no funny business either" My father warned Jacob, and then set off upstairs like he had come down.

* * *

**There you have it, a new chapter!**

**The next one should be up soon, sometime next week.**

**Till then, I will see you later!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Lots of love,**

**Deany-Bob101**


	3. Marriage

**Hello!  
I hope you are enjoying my story! I write it entirely for the enjoyment of others (and to experiment with characters, and, if I'm perfectly honest, for my own enjoyment also!)**

**Thanks to all readers and reviewers. It really annoys me to be saying this, but, please can I have some reviews? I won't threaten to stop writing, but it would be nice to have a few more. Thanks!**

**This chapter is set around two years after "Breaking Dawn", so Nessie is around five looking. The first two chapters were, obviously, when Nessie was first imprinted on. The next few chapters will be building up for when she gets older, then the main plot will start.**

**I'll start writing the chapter now, shall I? **

**I own everything. Everything in this story. Well, I own at least the plot. Okay, you caught me. I don't own anything. Happy now?**

Chapter 3: Marriage

* * *

"Jaaaccccoooobbbb!!!" I squealed, as he tossed me up in the air, then catching me safely in his arms. I wasn't ever scared when he did that, even though he threw me high, because I knew he would always catch me. He would never let me fall.

"Yes, Nessie?" He replied, with a cheeky grin on his face, as he threw me up in the sky once again.

"Stop, now." I ordered, my voice slightly funny, as I was in mid air. With a sharp tug on Jacob's long, smooth black hair, he caught me once again, and set me down on the sand of First beach in La Push, pushing me back until I was lying on the beach.

"Awwwww...was lickle Nessie scared?" He teased, tickling my stomach, causing me to squirm and try to wriggle out of his grasp.

"Nu huh, Ness. You're not getting away that easy, until you tell me. Were you scared?"He asked me, his warm fingers stopping, and he was looking me seriously in the eye.

"No, Jacob. I would tell you if I was scared. Can we go now? I want to buy an ice-cream, like out of the beach poster my daddy bought me!" I said. The poster was a picture of a perfect summer's day, not a cloud in the sky, happy, smiling families enjoying ice-cream on the beach, and having picnics. I was lucky. Although I couldn't have a picnic on the beach with my family in the sun, I always had Jake, who would do anything with me, or go anywhere, if I really wanted him to. Sometimes I found having a slave to my advantage.

"Sure, Ness. Where do you want to go after?" He asked.

"Your house, your house! I want to see Billy!" I screamed excitedly. I hadn't been there in a while, and I wanted to see how Billy was. Besides, there was always the chance that my grandpa Charlie was there as well.

"Sure, sure." Jacob agreed. "I just don't understand why you would want to go and see an old man in a wheel chair so much." Jacob shrugged. "Oh, well" he said, then took my tiny hand in his, and pulled me up off the floor, proceeding to lift me up into his arms, and heave me over his shoulder.

I smacked him hard in the back of the head. How dare he, just pick me up and move me like I was a piece of luggage? I wouldn't stand for it.

"Owww!" he moaned, as he rubbed the back of his head. I had hit him hard, managing to hurt him even with his tough werewolf head. "What was that for, Nessie? I thought we agreed, no hurting Jacob" he said.

"Silly Jacob" I said, in pretend annoyance. "Billy is fun" I tried to convince him.

"C'mon, then. Let's get you some ice-cream" he said, and walked off with me over his shoulder towards the shops near the beach, receiving strange looks from the few people that were on the beach with us.

After we got our ice-creams, we ate them, and then got in Jacob's car to go to Billy's. I could have walked if I had wanted to, but we didn't.

As we were driving along the road to Jacob's house, we saw the Quileute church, a lady dressed in a long flowing white dress holding hands with a man dressed in a tuxedo, smiling at each other. They were getting married.

Suddenly, a vision flashed before my eyes. It sounded so much like Aunt Alice when I said that, but my vision was different. It was more like a dream.

It was a picture of me, a few years older, dressed up in a beautiful dress like the lady I saw was wearing, all in white. I was holding on to a warm hand, with skin the same colour as Jacob and the rest of the pack's. The hand's owner was not in sight, but the picture was changing angles.

It was Jacob holding my hand, dressed in a tuxedo, much like the man I saw before was. Me and Jacob were getting married, Jacob smiling down at me, and giving me a hug.

The Jacob in real life, sitting next to me ripped his hand out of mine, though he was somehow gentle about it, where I had been holding it, accidently projecting my dream to him.

"No, Ness. You're too young. Only five years old! We can't have you running away with some man yet!" He joked, although his eyes were still a little worried.

"Silly, Jacob" I scolded him. "It's me and you getting married, not another person. Besides, I won't look as pretty in a wedding dress when I'm this young. I still need to wait a bit before I can look pretty" I explained, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, Ness. You are so, so beautiful. The most beautiful girl in the world. You don't need a wedding dress to be beautiful. You always look beautiful" Jacob said, getting slightly defensive.

"Fine, I believe you, but only because you're my friend. Anyway, when I'm older, we can get married just like the man and lady in the church" I said happily.

Jacob shifted uncomfortably in his seat, and swallowed, before speaking.

"Err... sure, Ness. But only when you're a lot older. When you're Jacob old!" He said, making me giggle. I always teased him about being older than me, although I was a little jealous. It must be nice to be older. You could stay up later, go out whenever you wanted to and you didn't have to go hunting. I hated hunting. The blood of the animals tasted foul. I preferred human food, but only slightly. If I had my way, I wouldn't eat anything, but I knew I had to, in order to survive.

"Ok" I agreed. Jacob had said he would marry me, and that was good enough for me. No one would take him away from me, now. Not even pretty Leah. He was my Jacob. Mine and no one else's.

We sat in silence for a while, while Jacob found a music channel that he liked, and began singing along to the song playing, that he apparently knew the words to. It was quite a loud, screechy song, with a heavy beat, though it was still lively at the same time. To my ears, it was sheer noise, but Jacob seemed to enjoy it, so I left it alone. I had had many car journeys listening to this noise in the car with Jacob before, and was used to it.

The car travelled slowly down the familiar dusty road to Billy's house, where Jacob stopped the car, and hopped out, running around the car to open the door for me.

I jumped out the car and into Jake's hot arms, where I was given a bone-crushing hug.

"I love you, Nessie" Jacob whispered into my ear, like he had a thousand times before.

"I love you, too, my Jacob" I said back to him.

"Alright, then. Let's go" He said, taking my hand in his once again, and walking over to the house with me.

"I'm home" he called as he walked through the small front door, stooping to fit his head through.

"Me too!" I said, as the sound of creaky wheels on Billy's wheelchair approached us.

"Is that my favourite little girl I can hear out there?" Called Billy, as he brought his wheelchair to a stop in the doorway.

"What? Nessie?" Came Charlie's voice from somewhere in the living room.

"Hi, Billy!" I squealed, as I ran and jumped into Billy's open arms.

"Careful, there, darling. Billy's getting old" he said.

"Sorry, Billy" I said sheepishly.

"How 'bout you go see your grandpa, huh Ness?" He suggested, and I nodded and ran into the living room to pounce upon my maternal grandfather.

"GRANDPA!"I screamed, as I launched myself into his unsuspecting arms with force.

"Wow, there, honey. You alright, Ness? I'm sure you've grown since I saw you last. Look at the length of your hair now!" He exclaimed in disbelief, as he fingered a curl of my bronze hair reaching the back of my knees. I had told Aunt Alice that I wanted it cut, but she said it looked prettier this way, so I left it.

"Just like my Bella" he muttered to himself.

"So, how's the Cullen's been?" He asked. "How's Bella?"

"Mummy's alright, and so are my aunts and uncles. Daddy's cross with Jacob because he let me eat too many ice-creams" I told him, toning down my voice a little. It would scare him to hear me speak using my normal voice, so I went more high pitched than usual, and gave him only the basics of any information. If fact, my father was annoyed with Jacob because he forgot to take me hunting, instead, buying me an ice-cream to satisfy my hunger.

Soon after, Billy and Jacob entered the room, after having a chat outside, and we all sat down together on the sofa in the living room to watch a baseball game. I didn't really know what was going on, or why people liked the sport so much, but I enjoyed sitting down on the sofa with people I loved, watching them have a good time. I enjoyed the feeling it gave me, as though I really fitted in with them.

The game soon finished, the team Billy and Charlie were supporting losing by 3 runs or goals or whatever these baseball people like to call it.

"C'mon, Nessie" Jacob said quietly to me, after seeing me yawn and stretch out on the sofa.

"Time to go home, I think" he said, and we said our goodbyes to everyone, and left, driving slowly across the invisible borderline from La Push to Forks, and continuing on home.

* * *

**So, there you are, guys. **

**I hoped you like this period of her life, when Nessie is five. In the next chapter, she will be around thirteen. Let me know what you think of it.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing,**

**Lots of love,**

**Deany-Bob101**


	4. Crush

**Hey Everyone!**

**So, it looks like quite a few people have been enjoying the story, as I haven't had any negative comments back about my writing, so that's good, but I don't mind if anyone has some tips or something to add.**

**In this chapter, Nessie is around 13, or at least she looks 13. I agree with Carlie Cullen, and I think that Emily Browning makes an amazing Renesmee.**

**As I have said before, asking for reviews do make me annoyed with myself, but please, could I maybe, just maybe, have some reviews?**

**Thanks to everyone who reads this story, or any of my other stories, and who reviewed.**

**I could say I owned everything, if I had lots of money to spend on being sued, but I don't, so I'll just tell you all now, I don't own anything. Now please don't sue me.**

Chapter 4: Crush

* * *

I woke up this morning, even though I was tired, I sat up with a jolt.

Today was my first day of school. I had spend months and months pleading with my family and Jacob that my thirst control was enough that I should be able to go around humans without trying to kill them.

I knew I could. I spend most of my time either with Jacob, who took me around places, and we saw lots of people there, or up to Billy's, where he was obviously always there. I occasionally went to Charlie's, but not so often now, as the whole "supernatural" thing scared him a little. I knew I could control my thirst.

Today, this would be the first time ever that I would be able to be the least bit independent, and show everyone how mature I was. Up till now, I had always been home-schooled, in the different rooms of my grandparent's massive house. All the members of my family were qualified with at least one teaching degree, with the exception of my mother, who had spend most of her vampire life looking after me, and Jacob, who dropped out of school early to become a werewolf, although sometimes he did teach me a bit about cars.

I was sure I'd be able to do school. My family always said that I was a good student, and although I got distracted sometimes, I would always get the work done. I must admit, I was nervous about being pushed into a pool of strangers, with no idea who I was, or what I would be like. They had already made their friends at the beginning of the year, and I was the odd new one who was pushing into their lives. I had no clue if people would accept me or not, or just think I was weird.

There was a knock on my window. Jacob's morning call. He would climb up the side of the house, and enter my room through the window.

Jacob was another reason I wanted to prove I was mature. Over the past...month, I guess, I had started looking at him differently. I noticed that his hair fell into his beautiful eyes whenever he moved his head in the slightest, how his muscles moved when he did, what a beautiful colour his skin was, and also a million other things that just made him seem so much more beautiful to me than he had before. I had, of course, always thought of him as beautiful, but now it was different in a way. Every time he even looked at me, I blushed under his gaze.

"Hey, Ness!" he said enthusiastically, and scooped me up into his strong, warm, amazing arms.

"Jacob!" I said back, and then blushed. I had inherited that annoying trait from my mother. Now, I could blush at the drop of a hat. What a bunch of laughs Emmett had had when he found out that I blushed. He now took it as an opportunity to try ad provoke a blush from me, which I always did.

Unfortunately, since I had only just started blushing, Jacob always asked me why I was blushing.

"Ness, why are you blushing?" Grrrr! He must have felt my body heat increase.

He let go of me, holding me out by the tops of my shoulders so he could see my face, and inspected my cheeks, which were now a flaming red, the colour of a tomato.

"Ummm...I err" I looked around my room desperately for an excuse. "I'm, um, only wearing my pyjamas" I finished lamely. Jake looked like he didn't believe me. He knew me too well.

"But, Nessie, I've seen you in your pyjamas millions of times. It's never bothered you before..." He said.

"Well, this morning is my special day. So, please, get out. Can you find Alice for me as well?" I asked. Oh dear. That was really cruel of me. Jacob's stunning face twisted in pain. He turned around to leave back out the window.

"Jacob, wait" I shouted after him, leaping on him, and giving him a huge hug. "I'm sorry, I'm just a bit nervous for today" I told him.

"Why, Ness? Everyone there will love you. How could they not? You're the smartest, most beautiful, funny, and amazing girl ever! AS for the school work, I swear you've got a brain four times the size of mine. Don't worry. Everything will be fine" He said, hugging me back.

Jacob had said that I was smart, beautiful, funny and amazing. That meant...that meant he liked me. That was the sort of thing you said to someone you liked, wasn't it? Then... then I could tell him how I felt if... if he really felt the same way, then that was okay...I think... I decided to tell him how I felt. It would probably be stupid, but Jacob and I were best friends, and told each other everything.

"Um...Jake?" I asked, slowly and quietly. I was praying on the inside that he felt the same way, and didn't just think I was an idiot child.

"Yeah, Ness?" He replied, looking down at me.

I blushed, and also looked down.

"Well...I really...I really like you" I rushed out quickly. Jacob chuckled. I couldn't believe it. He chuckled! At a time like this!

"I really like you, too, Ness. We're best friends" he reminded me. As if I'd ever forgotten that.

He didn't get it.

"No, I mean...I like you...as more than a friend." I said, my voice barely audible to my own ears.

I bowed my head towards my chest, and looked down, sneaking a quick glance at Jacob through my eyelashes.

His face was pained, his eyes closed and he was biting his bottom lip. I felt tears fill my eyes. I really did like him a lot. You could call it love I suppose. I loved him as a friend, and I wanted to be his girlfriend. I was in love with Jacob. He was rejecting me. I had never felt the pain of rejection before, and it was like an ice cold dagger to the heart, making your heart squeeze in pain, and clutch at your chest.

I looked at the floor, concentrating on not letting the tears fall. I wouldn't let him see that.

I felt rather than saw him leave the room, leave me in peace to cry as I wanted to. I wasn't good enough for him. He probably preferred Leah to me. She had known him for longer, and she was beautiful. She was also older.

My legs gave way, and I crumpled to the floor, full of tears. Leah. Stupid Leah. It was always her fault. I hated her. My Jacob didn't love me. He never loved me. I knew I looked young, but my small heart was broken in a way that was as strong as three adult hearts.

Jacob must have told someone what happened, because my mother came bursting through the door.

"Renesmee!" She cried, sprinting over to me, and wrapping her arms around me, hugging me fiercely.

"Mum" I sobbed.

We didn't say anything more, just sat in the middle of the room, hugging each other while I was crying.

My tears ceased after a while, so I had to go and get ready for school. What a great way to start the day.

Mum left, and was replaced with my Aunt Alice, who was sent to dress me to make a good impression for my first day.

"I'm so sorry, Nessie" she whispered to me sympathetically, as she first entered the room, then her mood brightened up. "We've got lots of work to do" she said, as she opened up my wardrobe, and dug through it.

When I finally emerged from the room, I was dressed in a white hoodie that had blue writing on it, and pair of ripped skinny jeans, a pair of flat Jimmy Choo's, an Abercrombie and Fitch shirt, an the look was topped off with a Lavin handbag, a Marc Jacobs Alice band, and a number of gold bracelets **(Link on profile)**. I wasn't really in the mood for fashion just now, but Alice insisted that it would make me feel better. She curled my hair, and did my makeup, putting on some lip-gloss, and mascara, dusting my eyelids with smoky blue eye shadow. My tear stains all down my face were covered up, and there was no evidence left to suggest that I had ever been crying.

Alice gave me a hug, then left the room after I was finished, telling me to look in the mirror.

The door closed behind her, and I went over slowly to the mirror, not expecting much.

The girl in the mirror shocked me. She didn't look a thing like 13. She looked around 16 instead, with all her makeup and clothes. My hair fell around me, in perfect auburn spirals down to my lower back, and was loosely pulled out of my face by the Alice band, that had some diamantes and a dove on the side.

My eyes were set off by the eye shadow, making them look bigger than they actually were, and making my skin look smoother. My lips were a soft pink colour, and were all glossy and shiny. I approved of my clothes, although they were not something a normal 13 year old would wear, they were decent. Especially considering the fact that Alice had offered to put me in stilettos. That was when I put my foot down.

I was pretty, I suppose, but there was something missing. There had to be. Jacob liked Leah, not me. What did she have that I didn't? I had thought that it was my skin, but he had already told me many times that he loved it. So I was left with a blank.

I sighed wearily, blinked the tears that had reappeared in my eyes away, and started off downstairs to go and get some breakfast.

* * *

**There's the next chapter.**

**I have a feeling that that chapter was rubbish. It didn't really pull together as much as the other ones did. Check out Nessie's outfit on my profile. There's a link to polyvore there, and all you have to do is click on sets to find the outfit. It's actually quite a nice outfit, if I do say so myself.**

**In the next chapter or so, Nessie will still be 13, so I am warning you now. No romance with Jakey-boy for a while.**

**I hoped you liked this chapter. Tell me if you didn't, or if you have anything else to say, or even if you did like the chapter. The next one should be up soon.**

**Thanks to all readers and reviewers!**

**Lots of love,**

**Deany-Bob101**


	5. First day

**Hey there, ladies!**

**So, the next chapter of my story is, obviously, up! I hope you enjoy it!**

**This chapter continues after the last time, so Nessie is still 13, and about to start school.**

**I'm not very original when it comes to disclaimers, and I always try and make them slightly different every update, but I can't think of anything else to write except the basics. I don't own anything, and I don't really want to upset the big copyright people out there, or S.M.**

Chapter 5: First day

* * *

I hurriedly stuffed my breakfast in my mouth, eating so quickly that I didn't even notice what I was eating, and took a long sip of my morning blood. I wanted to avoid everyone that may be lingering around the house. They had heard my loud sobs from upstairs, and I didn't want their sympathy, or their offers to beat Jacob up for me. It wasn't his fault that he preferred girls with almond eyes, short, silky black hair or coppery skin to ones with red hair, white skin and boring brown eyes. There was no competition, really.

I wanted to avoid my family's sympathy, but most of all, I wanted to avoid Jacob. If I saw him now, I don't think I could take it. I would cry and break down in front of him out of sadness, and I wouldn't let him see that. He'd think that I was even more of a child than he already does.

I trudged slowly back up the stairs, to brush my teeth in my en-suite. I finished my teeth, and then went back to my room to pack my school bag. I packed all my books, and then went back downstairs, where I was greeted by the rest of my family, smiling at me in a way that was slightly scary, with identical grins on their beautiful faces.

"Um...hi?" I started slowly.

They just grinned at me.

Then mum spoke.

"Honey! It's your first day! You look stunning! Have you packed your bags? Are you ready to go?" She asked, firing questions at me in a true motherly fashion.

"Yes, mum. Everything's done. Can we just go already? I don't want to be late on my first day" I said, slinging my bag over one shoulder, and getting ready to hug everyone goodbye.

"Bye, guys!" I yelled, after I had been hugged by everyone, and passed out the door.

My father drove us all slowly to Forks High school in his volo. I got out the car, and as I was getting out, I swear I saw a flash of copper and black near the tree line of the woods, but it was gone by the time I looked properly.

I waved off my parents, and then walked slowly to where the signs pointed to as the "registration office".

I entered the small building, and was greeted by the smell of overused perfume, and stale bagels.

The walls were painted sickly mustard yellow, and the carpet was a rough, scratchy red one, with many gum splodges stuck to it. All in all, it was pretty charming. There were no pictures on the wall, just dirty marks up the sides that you could see.

In the far corner of the room, there was a wooden desk, standing next to the metal filing cabinet.

Sitting in the worn, faded red chair to match the carpet, was a woman that was around twenty five, from my parents generation. She had straw blonde hair, an inch of foundation to cover up a large spot on her forehead, and bright pink lined lips, that were pursed in concentration as she filed her bright green bitten-down nails. Very unattractive, in my opinion. The whole sight was so very commercial that I had to take a step back and check to see if this was really happening. This was what happened on television. A new student comes to a new school, only to be greeted with low standards at the front desk. Very cliché.

"Um, hello" I said quietly.

The woman looked up at me from her nails.

"Yeah?" she asked. That was really rude. She stayed slumped in her chair, not really paying attention to me. I was annoyed, but I wouldn't do anything about it, so I calmed myself. I didn't want a bad record on my first day.

"I'm the new student, Renesmee Cullen. I'm here to get my schedule and a map" I said, taking baby steps in case she didn't understand normal English.

She sat up straighter at my name.

"Did...did you say, Cullen?" she asked. She must have been to school with m parents, then.

"Yes" I replied. "Now, if you don't mind, can I collect my things and leave, now?" I asked. It was quite rude of me; I didn't care what she thought about it. I didn't want to be late, and end up making a bad impact on everyone.

"Sure" She said slowly, and then proceeded to pass me a map, and a sheet of my schedule. I didn't really need the map. My mother had, for some reason, kept her old one. For a memory of her human life, she'd told me when I asked.

I left the office, and was greeted by the noise of hundreds of talking students. I should have been shocked by the height of them all, but I wasn't, as I was used to Jacob and the rest of the wolves towering over me.

They were all bunched up in groups, running over to meet their old friends after the holidays, shouting and laughing. Some of the people were spread out more, lone people walking in slowly to lessons, bags slung over shoulders like mine.

I felt so overdressed. Everyone else was in plain jeans and T-shirts, not a single brand name to their wardrobe. They were all wearing normal trainers, instead of Jimmy Choos. Some of the girls were wearing makeup, although not all of them were. At least I didn't stand out in that respect.

I wanted to go and talk to some of them, see if I could make any friends, but I decided to wait until we were in homeroom.

I had studied my mum's map at home, so I knew where to go, and followed the map in my mind to the place where I was being registered. It was so different having the image of something in your head, and seeing it in real life.

Eventually, I found my way through the corridors that were long and maze-like, into the room that would be my homeroom for the rest of the year.

The class was already half-full when I entered, sitting down at the front of the class, where there was a spare seat next to a girl who had hair similar to my mother's.

She was in her seat, facing the other direction to me, staring out of the window.

"Hi" I introduced myself. "I'm Renesmee Cullen. Who are you?" I asked.

She turned around slowly. There was a look of disbelief on her face.

"Why would you care?" She asked, scathingly, then turned back around and continued to stare out of the window, until a few minutes later, a girl wearing a short skirt came in the room, and she leapt up and hugged the new girl, engaging themselves in deep conversation.

Obviously they weren't the people to try and make friends with.

I sat in silence, watching the whiteboard as the rest of the class filtered in through the door.

I turned around when I was tapped on the shoulder.

"Um, hi. I'm Cassie, you must be new here, right?" the girls standing in front of me asked.

She seemed quite nice. She didn't ignore me like everyone else.

She was tall, with very long legs, and short cropped blonde hair. Her clothes were average, but colourful, and her face was plain, covered in freckles with cloudy blue eyes and a wide smile.

"Yeah, I'm Renesmee, but you can call me Nessie" I replied.

"Cool. Renesmee's a strange name. Does it mean anything?" Cassie asked me.

I liked her already, I decided.

"Not really. My mum's a bit nut. She named me after my grandmothers" I told her.

"Wow! That's really interesting" She told me. "I'd never thought of doing that" She said, surprised.

And there I had found my very first friend.

* * *

**So, there you are! Chapter 5 already! I hope you guys like it! In the next chapter, Nessie will still be 13, but she will be coming home from school. After all, Jacob still needs to apologize!**

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone! The next chapter will be here soon!**

**Lots of love,**

**Deany-Bob101**


	6. Making Up

**Hello!**

**So, here is the next chapter. Nessie is still 13 and she has just gotten home after school. So far, she has only met one person, Cassie, who will probably become more twisted into the story in the next chapter, when Nessie is 15.**

**I hope you like it!**

**Thanks to everyone for reading, and especially to those people who reviewed. I love to know what you think (especially about Cassie. Does she annoy you?).**

**I don't really own anything, but I do own Cassie, and her personality.**

Chapter 6: Making up

* * *

The school day was long, although the work was easy. Throughout the day, I had only managed to make one friend. I was alright with only one friend, but everyone had expected me to come back home being the most popular kid in the whole school. High school doesn't work like that nowadays.

Cassie was really nice. We were into the same kind of things, so it was easy to find conversation. I had a feeling that we would be really good friends. She pushed the sad, rejected thoughts of this morning to the back of my head, so that I was feeling happy throughout the day.

I stood by the rusted metal of the school gates, while the students piled out of the school, in the same sort of way they had entered.

I spotted my father's car pulling into the far corner of the parking lot, and I sprinted over and jumped in the car, where I was greeted by my parents.

"Hey, sweetie. How was your day?" asked my mother.

"It was good. I met a new friend. She's really nice." I told her.

She didn't look too surprised. Alice must have seen her.

"We know." Said dad. "Alice saw her. She seems quite nice, and you two will be best friends" He told me.

I had had a feeling we were going to be close. I was right then. Alice was almost always right.

We arrived at the big house, and I was greeted with the smell that I had unconsciously been missing for the whole day.

In the middle of the driveway, was my Jacob, standing in the road of the oncoming car. He was wearing tatty sweats and was shirtless.

My dad muttered a curse under his breath at the sight of Jacob, then got out of the car, and moved to stand in front of Jacob.

He looked like he was having a very serious conversation with Jacob, but I couldn't hear what they were saying, being half-human.

Jacob shook his head, and then said something, and then mum turned around to me, and asked me to get out the car.

I wasn't sure why she asked me, but I got out of the car anyway, and approached the place where two men were talking.

My father was the first to speak.

"Nessie, would you mind going for a walk with Jacob? He has something to say to you".

I looked at Jacob. His eyes were wide and pleading.

"Of course" I said, and then waited for Jacob to follow as I started off towards the forest.

I kept on a steady path, up towards the clearing where Jacob took me sometimes when we were hunting. I knew the route there like the back of my hand. Occasionally I looked back to check if Jacob was following me, and he was always there, a pace or two behind me.

Eventually I stopped in the clearing, where there were no trees, and a huge rock in the middle to sit on. I sat on the rock, and then turned to Jacob.

"Yes?" I asked him.

He looked nervous, running his hands up and down his legs, an uneasy look on his face.

"I...I err... wanted to know how school went?" he asked awkwardly. He must know that I was upset.

"It was fine" I replied coldly. "But that wasn't what you wanted to talk about. You didn't drag me out here so that you could ask me about school." That wasn't completely true. He didn't drag me here, I marched myself here, and I had sort of wanted to be here anyway. Alone with Jacob.

"I..." He paused for a second, searching for words. "I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am, from the very bottom of my heart, and from the top as well, how sorry I am for making you cry. I never meant to. I do love you, Ness, but not the way that you want me to. Not yet. I might someday, though." He said. I was instantly filled with hope. He said he might love me. Although, what happened if in the future, when I was old enough, he had moved on, and wanted Leah? Or what happened if he left me? There was a big gap space between now and someday, and I couldn't be sure he'd stay with me.

I didn't know what would happen in the future. That was the problem.

"Alright, then Jacob. But how do you know you will still be with me in however many years?" I asked him.

He didn't even think about the answer, just came over to where I was sitting, and scooped me up in his warm grasp, holding me to him.

"I'll never leave you." He told me sincerely. "Never, as long as I live."

I would have to wait, then, till someday to get the man I loved.

* * *

**Chapter 6 completed!**

**The next chapter, Nessie is 15, and Cassie is the same age. Hopefully there will be a twist that no one really expects. I like to make my stories original.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**Lots of love,**

**Deany-Bob101**


	7. Impossible

**Hey there!**

**So, here is the next chapter that I know at least some of you have been waiting for. I hope you like it, that it is not too much of a disappointment, and also that you are surprised by the way things turn out.**

**Nessie is 15 in this one, and so is Cassie. Everyone else is the same, or looks the same.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, guys. Keep it up, please! **

**I do not own anything, anyone, or the plot, so I can't claim I do.**

Chapter 7: Impossible

* * *

"Neeeeessssss!" Cassie whined, as we walked to lunch. "Why not? Please? PLeasy please? You've been at my house tons of times. Can I come? Just once?" She pleaded, hands together like she was praying, walking in front of me.

A year later and Cassie was my best friend. Not my very best friend though, because no one could ever take the place of my Jacob.

I had spent a year denying her an invite to the house. I couldn't risk her life around vampires.

She was wearing me down, and she knew it. She saw it on my face, and, like a vulture, hit when I was at my weakest.

"C'mon Ness! I'm sure your folks can't be that bad. You've seen mine, and there's nothing that can compare to that" She reminded me. It was true. Her parents were quite embarrassing, offering to do our hair for us, and her dad even burst in on us once wearing a gorilla outfit... very strange man.

I couldn't take it anymore. She had been asking me the same question non-stop since the day we met. I was actually amazed that I hadn't given in to her yet. She was very persuasive when she wanted to be.

"Fine." I allowed. "You can come over, but only for a little while" I said.

She seemed to be in a state of disbelief.

"Really? You mean it? Promise?" She asked.

"Yes. Really. I mean it. I promise. You can come over to my house" I told her, wearily.

"YES!" She shouted. "After all this time, I've finally worn you down! Now I can get to see this family of yours that you always talk about" She said in excitement. She continued to rabbit on about how excited she was, until a thought stopped her mid-sentence.

"When can I come over?" She asked.

Never, unless you have a particular wish to die. Well, I hoped not, but you couldn't be too sure. Sometimes people slipped up. Even my mother broke her perfect non-human-diet record after a while. But I had promised, so I told her.

"Err...anytime, really, even today if you can, but yeah, we've got a pretty flexible schedule.

Her eyes lit up at my words.

"You aren't joking?" She asked. "Wow! You rock, Nessie! You are seriously the best friend ever!" She yelled, and I had to cover my ears to protect them from the noise.

"Yeah, well, you just remember that next time I ask you for something" I told her, jokingly.

We were now at the cafeteria, and our conversation was over.

* * *

We came out the school gates together, looking for my car in the car park. We eventually found it, parked up close to the school. Hopefully Alice had seen that Cassie was coming over today, and warned everyone.

I prepared myself for Cassie's reaction when she first saw my dad. Whenever he went out in public, he was always stared at, and that made my mother jealous, so I prayed that Cassie's reaction wouldn't be too big, otherwise my mother would become cold towards her, scaring her off a bit.

I remembered my story of my family from when I first came to this school, just in case anyone asked.

Edward and Emmett were my older brothers, Alice was my sister, Bella and Rose were my brother's girlfriends, and Jasper was Alice's boyfriend, and also Rose's twin. Esme and Carlisle were my parents, and last of all, Jacob was a good family friend. It felt really strange to be referring to my family by their names, instead of mum, or grandpa. I just hope I don't trip up in my lie.

We arrived at the car, and I opened the door hesitantly, to reveal my parents, in their beautiful glory. Luckily, they seemed to be expecting Cassie, and were not too surprised.

Out the corner of my eye, I saw Cassie inhale a sharp breath at the sight of my father, and my mother narrowed her eyes slightly, but did nothing more.

"Hey Renesmee" greeted my father, in his smooth voice. Cassie's wide eyes widened even more at the sound of his voice.

"Hey da- Edward" I replied, almost slipping up. "Hi, Bella" I greeted my mother.

"Hey, Renesmee. You must be Cassie" my mother said, taking in Cassie, who had now stopped looking at my father. Thank heaven.

Cassie looked astounded that my mother was speaking to her.

"Err...y-yes" she stuttered, intimidated by my parent's beauty.

"Cassie, this is Edward, my older brother" I introduced her, father waving his hand at her. "And this is Bella, Edward's girlfriend" I told her.

"O-okay" she said, still shocked. My dad was smiling at the thoughts of worry in her head. _How kind of him _I thought sarcastically, and the smile dropped off his face, turning into a slight frown.

We soon arrived at my grandparent's house, Cassie's face being even more surprised, and I didn't need to be my father to know that she was thinking "Wow!"

Me and Cassie walked in together slowly, while my parents went off separately together to go hunting, claiming some excuse about being a couple.

We walked slowly up the stone steps of the house, ready to open the door and enter, when the door was flung open by a half-naked, grinning Jacob.

Cassie seemed very surprised that a half-naked, giant of a man would be at my house. I found it hard to believe sometimes, too. Her mouth was hanging open, and she looked slightly awed. This caused a flash of jealousy to rise up in me, but I pushed it down. Cassie was my best friend. I didn't want to be jealous of her.

Jake, as always, was very friendly, so he stuck one of his huge hands under Cassie's nose for her to shake.

"Hi. I'm Jacob, a family friend. You must be one of Nessie's friends" He introduced himself.

"Err...Yeah" She replied, in a dreamy voice, her eyes running across his hard, defined chest and strong muscled arms, resting on his muscular but flat stomach.

Okay, now I definitely jealous. Jacob was mine. It was impossible that she was allowed a crush on him already, and I wasn't. After all, I was the one he had spent all his time with since I was a baby, not her. I was the one who knew what his favourite colour was, who knew how to make him laugh, who had seen him cry, not her. I was the one who knew him inside-out, and was his best-friend. I was the one who loved him, and had done so for at least a year. He was, therefore, mine.

I forgot all of my manners, and butted in with a "Yeah, yeah. She's Cassie. Hi, Jake! C'mon, Cassie. Let's go up to my room" I said, then proceeded to grab a startled Cassie by the wrist, and pulled her through the house, to my room. In the distance, you could vaguely hear Jake calling out "Nice to meet you, Cassie. I'll see you later, then".

Eventually we reached my room, and Cassie jumped on me.

"What was that all about?"

"I was really keen to show you my room" I stammered, weak under the hard gaze of Cassie's eyes.

She must have been really disappointed that her ogling-time with Jacob was cut short. Trust me, I know how she felt.

She saw through my lie, however, knowing me too well and reading my facial expressions.

"You like him, don't you?" She asked suspiciously, her eyes narrowing.

"No!" I protested immediately. I couldn't have anyone thinking that I liked Jacob anymore. Just in case.

"Of course not" she said, unbelievingly, then added, "I wouldn't blame you. He is super gorgeous. Did you see those muscles of his? I really need to get better acquainted with him. What was his name again? Jack? No...John? Nope..." She tried out different names in her head.

"No. Jacob" I said, trying to control the sigh-like sound that came out of my mouth whenever I said his name. He was gorgeous, and beautiful. Unlike any other.

"Jacob" she tried out. "That fits him quite well... do you call him Jake?" She asked.

"Yeah, but it's mainly me that calls him that. Everyone else in the family calls him Jacob, apart from my mum."I told her. That was true. Although most members of the family were at ease around him, no one was completely comfortable with calling him by his nickname. Not yet, anyway. Give it another five years, and I'm sure they'd all be lying across each other watching some sort of soppy family movie, like a family. Apart from maybe Rose. She kept up her "dog" jokes, and complained about his smell constantly. Everyone else had gotten used to it. Even Jasper, the quietest member of the family.

"Anyway" I continued. "Let's get some study done".

Then we hit the books.

* * *

**So, guys. **

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter, and you were a bit shocked.**

**The surprise was that Cassie was meant to have a crush on Jacob. I'm sorry if that point didn't get across to you very well. It seemed so much better in my head.**

**Err... in the next chapter, Nessie will look 17, and Cassie will look about 16. Nessie grows at a strange rate, remember?**

**Thanks to everyone who read this, and all the other chapters, and especially to those who reviewed. Keep 'em coming, please!**

**Lots of love,**

**Deany-Bob101**


	8. Party Time

**Hey guys!**

**I hope you've had a nice week, or weekend...I'm not really sure what time I posted last...**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and was surprised by last chapter (Cassie's crush on Jacob). It will develop a bit more in this chapter.**

**Nessie is 17, and it is her birthday, she is fully grown, and Cassie is 16.**

**Enjoy!**

**I thought that the song "Colourblind" by Counting Crows could go with this story or maybe "All the right moves" by OneRepublic. They don't really suit it or anything, but they're amazing songs. Give it a listen if you have time.**

**I don't own anything. Ask anyone. They'll tell you.**

Chapter 8: Party Time

* * *

"C'mon Ness!" whined my pixie of an aunt close to my ear. "You've only got three hours to get you ready! You can't go to your own party looking like a shambles!" She moaned.

"NO!" I wailed, digging my heels into the ground, as I held on tightly to Jacob's hand, and was being forcefully pulled away by Alice. "I want to stay with Jacob!" I complained.

Alice shot one of her evil death glares at Jacob, who was now looking quite scared under her stone-cold gaze.

"This is all your fault" she said slowly, looking ready to kill.

Okay, I didn't want my best friend getting torn to shreds. I wanted him safe for later, when he said he might love me.

"Fine! I give up!" I surrendered wearily. "Just don't kill Jake" I warned.

Alice gave a world wearily sigh.

"You'd choose the dog over your own family? Neeeessssssss! Don't you understand how important this is? I would have though you, of all people, would understand. Besides, you'll have plenty of time for each other later" She said, looking at us mischievously.

Yes, that was true. I did sort of want to go with her. I was told I had a piece of each family member in me. I was compassionate, like Carlisle, loving like Esme, I liked sports, like Emmett, I was charismatic, like Jasper, and I was fashion-obsessed, like Alice. I enjoyed looking at my reflection, like Rosalie, and like my mother, I was a massive klutz. I played piano, and was often complimented on my sweet "angel's voice", like my father. Obviously, like Charlie, I was human, and like my Jake, I was fun-loving.

I didn't mind being compared to my family. I loved each and every one of them, and was proud to have at least a small part of each of them in me.

"I said I give up" I told her.

"Good" Alice said, and she pulled me out of Jacob's warm arms and ran me upstairs, where she rushed me into my bedroom, and barricaded the door.

"Urrmm... Alice?" I asked hesitantly.

"Hmmmm?"

"Err... why are you barricading the door?"

She looked at me like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Duh! So no one sees the work of art before it's finished" she told me.

I really hoped she wouldn't overdress me.

She pulled out a bag from under my bed, and then proceeded to pull out a chocolate coloured dress with a flourish.

The dress unfolded, and I had to take a step back.

It was exactly me. The colour matched my eyes, and the design was one that was flattering, although not too revealing. The bodice was tight and strapless, showing off my figure without exposing too much, and the skirt flared out a bit, coming to rest just above my knees. There was a silver criss-crossed diamante design the dropped-waist, and it fitted the design perfectly. This was the dress for me.** (A/N: Picture on profile)**

"Is it alright?" She asked me nervously, although she had probably already seen me in a vision wearing it.

"Yes, Aunt Alice. It's perfect!" I told her, flinging my arms around her neck. Of course, I knew that whatever she got me would suit me, but still, the fact that I liked what I was wearing was even better.

"I thought you might say that" She said, then turned away to give me some privacy as I dressed.

Soon, she turned back around, and she got to work doing my hair.

She straightened out all the unruly curls that my hair fell into, and twisted it up into a bun at the back of my head, pulling a few strands loose here and there in the perfect way to make my hair flawless. **(A/N: Picture on profile)**

After she had finished attacking my head, she then got out her makeup bag, or, as I like to call it, her Mary Poppin's bag, as it seemed like it was bottomless the amount of makeup it could hold.

I sat in the chair in front of my mirror anxiously, waiting for Alice to begin her work, and jumped, slightly startled when I felt the coldness of the foundation on my skin.

I sat in the chair for around an hour or so, my eyes closed the whole time, until Alice pulled away from me, satisfied with her work.

I immediately went to check the mirror, looking at my face.

I was pleased with the result. I had always known that I was beautiful, but Alice's work accentuated that fact. My eyes were thinly outlined in black eyeliner, making them seem larger, wider and more mysterious than before. I wasn't wearing any mascara, as my eyelashes were already long and thick enough without black gloop all over them. My skin was clear, evened out by the pale foundation, and my lips were a glossy with a dark pink tint to them. I looked fully-grown, and I was hoping that Jacob would think so too, and I would finally be able to be together with him after all these years.

I hoped so.

Alice snatched out a camera from god-knows-where, and snapped a quick picture of me, while I was still looking in the mirror.

"Yes, Nessie, you look stunning. Now go win the heart of your man! It's time for the party!" She shrieked, getting excited and even starting to bounce a little.

"Alright, alright. I get it. You don't have to scream" I said, laughing slightly, though my hands were firmly clasped over my ears to protect them from the loud noise. Then I realised something.

"Err, what do you mean by "my man"? I don't have a man" I asked her, although I already knew who she was talking about. There was no one at my party who wasn't in the pack, or my family. I didn't really know any of the boys from school. She meant Jacob.

"Don't pretend you don't know." She said, and then added "I'm off to go and get changed myself. I've been wearing this the whole day. What will people think?" she said, and then laughed, moving the barricade out the way of the door for her to get out.

I must admit, I was nervous. From upstairs, I could hear the chatter of the guests, and although I knew all of them well enough to turn up in my pyjamas, I was worried about what they would think. If I looked pretty or not. I thought I looked quite nice, but everyone else's opinion mattered more than mine. Beauty is in the eyes of the beholder.

And now Alice had just left me here to go downstairs by myself. What was I going to do? Knowing my luck, I would find some way to trip over my knee length dress, and make an idiot out of myself. Stupid genes.

So, I was going to go downstairs. What was the big deal? They were all my friends and family, who didn't care what I looked like. Why was I so worried? Jacob. His opinion was the only one that really mattered to me.

_Just go_ I told myself, as I started slowly down the long staircase to the living room. I chanted it over and over to myself, with every step I took.

This was alright. I had walked down these steps a million times throughout my life. It was nothing. Except it was.

I hadn't realised I had been descending the stairs until I had reached the bottom step.

The living room was crowded with decorations, blue and purple covered the entire room, and it was filled with various banners and confetti. In the corner of the room was a three-layer cake, carefully decorated with blue icing, giving me the message "_Happy birthday, Nessie!" _I don't even like cake, but this was an Alice party, and everything had to be done traditionally.

The room was packed tightly full of people, squashed together like peas in a pod, regardless of the wide room space. They were gathered near the foot of the stairs, familiar faces ready to greet me with their loud birthday wishes.

"Happy birthday, Ness!" Someone screamed at me. From the sounds of it, I would put money on it being Cassie.

"Stunning, as always." Said Rose, putting an arm around my shoulder, and leaning down to whisper, "Happy birthday, princess. Have a great day" she told me.

Then, her giant hulk of a husband, or, as I liked to call him, my uncle Emmett, pushed through the crowd and lifted me off my feet in an enormous bear hug.

"Another year older, eh?" He said, winking cheekily at me, as he released me from his python-grip, and led Rose slowly through to the back of the crowd.

After that, my grandparents wished me happy birthday, with a "Have a good day, darling".

I think there may even be a queue forming...

Sometime during that point, Alice had bounced down the stairs to join Jasper in wishing me happy birthday wearing a bright pink party dress.

Everyone took their turns to tell me happy birthday, the pack went past, Billy went past, and then Sue and Charlie went past.

At the end of the line were the people I was the closest to. My parents, Cassie, and Jacob.

The horde had left us, wondering away one by one to go and find either cake, or a drink, or start a wrestling match in the kitchen.

Cassie stepped forward, giving me a quick hug.

"Ness, you are the best friend ever. Have an amazing day, and may you be very happy for the rest of your life to come. I love you lots and lots! You look like a complete angel dressed up like you are now!" She squealed at me. "I think your aunt should become a make-up artist". She said, and then skipped off to get herself some lemonade.

Then it was my parent's turn.

"We love you so, so much" my mother told me. "You have made us so proud, and it is so strange to see my little baby girl all grown up. My little nudger" She said, then wrapped her arms around me for a hug.

"I love you too, momma" I responded.

My dad came forth.

"I love you, too my Nessie. With all my heart. Your mother and I are so glad that you are on this Earth. We would have it any other way." He said.

"_I love you, too, daddy"_ I thought. He gave me a smile, then gave me a brief hug, letting go of me, and then leading my mother away to go and play some chess.

It was just me and Jacob in the room. Jacob stood directly in front of me, looking at me in wonder. I guess he hadn't seen me tonight up till now.

"Wow" he breathed, as his eyes raked over me, finally meeting mine. "You're so...you're just so beautiful. That's not even enough. More than that, you're gorgeous, stunning, amazing. All of that, and more. You look so beautiful tonight, Ness." I felt a fiery blush rush up to cover my cheeks in a blotchy red so vivid that not even Alice could hide the blush with her mighty foundation-stick.

He stepped closer to me, lifting my head up to meet his gaze from where I had dropped it in embarrassment.

"Don't" he said gently. "Don't be embarrassed." He knew me so well.

Slowly, he pulled me into his hot arms for a hug. I returned the hug, but pulled away after a long while.

"Happy birthday, Ness." He said, without adding "have a wonderful day" or anything like that. Somehow, it made him seem more personal, and like he meant it.

"Thanks" I whispered to him. We stood in the middle of the room for a minute, looking from the outside like a very cheesy couple staring into each other's eyes, but we had a connection, and we were conveying our love to the other person silently.

Our moment was broken apart by Alice.

"C'mon, Nessie! It's time to cut the cake and open the presents!" she squealed, tearing us apart, and like before, dragging me away from my Jacob.

Jacob followed us, as I was dragged into the mad-house that was the kitchen.

Suddenly, the gathering parted down the middle, and the lights flickered off.

Everyone started singing, "Happy birthday", and I was pushed by Alice to the end of the parting, where a table with my cake on it was standing.

I arrived at the table, and was ordered to "blow out the candles and make a wish". Alright, then.

I sucked in a deep breath, and blew out the candles, following through with the instructions. Then I stopped.

I already had everything. What more did I need? I was rich; I had an amazing family, the best friend ever, a massive house, a beautiful face, and the greatest soon-to-be boyfriend/ best friend. There was nothing else I could ever possibly want. I could even live forever. My whole family would live forever. There was one thing, though. It had been mentioned a few years ago, that when I was first born, there was almost a war between the vampire royalty, the Volturi, and my family. I hoped for peace between our covens.

"Please" I whispered under my breath, and then everyone clapped raucously.

"Let's cut the cake" Alice announced, and the werewolves at the party dived on the cake, not bothering to cut it first.

"No, no, no. This is all wrong" she complained, and I let out a small chuckle at her whining, to which she turned to me and sent me a death-glare, like a watered down version of the one she gave Jacob this morning, then turned around to the cake-disaster, where the cake had large chunks taken out the side of it, the werewolves truly eating like animals.

I let it go. I didn't even like cake, anyway. I just watched the boys devour my cake, Jacob's mouth full with cake, and grinning like the cat who got the cream.

"Let's go and dance!" Aunt Alice shouted, trying to distract everyone away from the mess being made by my catastrophe of a cake.

There was cheering amongst the crowd, and everyone filtered through to the conservatory, where there were disco lights, a giant glitter ball on the ceiling, and a DJ booth set up in the corner.

I couldn't believe it. It certainly hadn't been set up before I got changed, so it must have been done while I was being made-up. It didn't take very long, then.

Uncle Jasper got behind the booth, and started playing the song "Pon de Replay" by Rihanna. I loved that song. It had a good beat, and it was good to dance to.

I stepped onto the wooden dance floor awkwardly- I had no idea how to dance. I stepped side to side, and tried to roll my shoulders a bit, to make me seem like a better dancer, but I'm sure I looked stupid.

A pair of muscular, hot arms snaked their way around my waist from behind.

"Hey, Ness" whispered the soft voice of Jacob in my ear.

I became frozen, and stopped my uncomfortable shoulder spasms. "Hey, Jake" I whispered back. It didn't matter that almost everyone in this room could hear us crystal-clear. It was a private moment.

"Are you enjoying your party?" he asked, smoothly, starting to sway our bodies slightly to the pulse of the beat.

"Umm...it's alright. I could have done without the cake, though. A waste of time, if you ask me" I told him.

"I'm afraid I can't agree with you, there. I think the cake was wonderful, and whoever made that cake was a god" he said. Men and their food. Honestly.

We danced together until the end of the song, where Emmett came bouncing over to us, slinging me over his shoulder, and bouncing me up and down to the sound of "The Macarena".

By the time that song had ended, Jacob was dancing with a slightly drunk-looking Leah, who was leaning over him in a way that I disliked, and I had been passed along into my father's arms.

I danced with my father, but I kept one eye on Leah at all times. I didn't trust her not to do any funny business.

We danced together to some sort of rap song I didn't like, or know the name of, then that's when I saw it.

I was going to return back into Jacob's arms, when Cassie had pushed herself through the throng, and made her way over to where Jacob was propping up a now unconscious Leah against the wall.

She touched Jacob's shoulder gently to get his attention, and then pulled him onto the floor to dance with him, moving his arms around her waist, and reaching up on her tiptoes to give him a kiss on the cheek.

How dare she?

* * *

**There you go. My longest chapter yet, and it's all yours. I hope you've enjoyed it.**

**Six whole pages of fluffy stuff and rubbish like that. :D Let me tell you now, 3000 words is a huge record for me!**

**So, I hope you liked it, and that the ending wasn't too much of a cliffy. Drama will unfold, pretty soon, but that will probably happen in the next chapter. Or maybe the one after that, I can't be sure.**

**Nessie is fully grown now! Check out the actress "Emily Browning". I think that she should be Renesmee, and of course, the buff Taylor Lautner for Jacob.**

**The next chapter should be up soon.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Lots of love,**

**Deany-Bob101**


	9. Jealousy

**Hey everyone!**

**I hope my last chapter went down well, and if it didn't, then I'm sorry. This one is part two of the party scene, so everyone is still the same ages as before.**

**Thanks to all of you who bothered to review. Lots of love and Christmas joy to you!**

**Please, please review. It doesn't have to be particularly long, just a short note to let me know what you thought. It makes me feel better **

**I don't own anything within the realms of "Twilight", and if I did, I'd change it to fairies, not vampires. But that's just my own personal opinion.**

Chapter 9: Jealousy

* * *

_**I was going to return back into Jacob's arms, when Cassie had pushed herself through the throng, and made her way over to where Jacob was propping up a now unconscious Leah against the wall.**_

_**She touched Jacob's shoulder gently to get his attention, and then pulled him onto the floor to dance with him, moving his arms around her waist, and reaching up on her tiptoes to give him a kiss on the cheek.**_

_**How dare she?**_

To my relief, Jacob discreetly wiped away the kiss from his cheek when she wasn't looking, so she wouldn't be offended, but held her out at arm's length while they were dancing. That made me feel a lot better that he wasn't interested in her, but she was, through my jealous eyes, still competition. I didn't like the fact that she was competition, because: one- Jacob was my right, and two- Cassie was my best friend, and I didn't want to be fighting against her for Jacob's attention, but I knew I'd do it in a heartbeat, if I needed to. I loved Jacob that much.

Cassie tried to pull herself closer to him, but he kept stepping away slightly.

"Hey, Ness, can I have this dance?" asked Seth, holding out one hand, and bowing, like something out of an Austen novel.

No! I was too busy spying on my two best friends.

"Sorry, but I'm a little tired now. I've danced all the dances so far, and though that it was time to sit out of one. I may have a better stamina than a human, but still, I need a rest every now and again." I told him, as my cover excuse.

He shrugged his shoulders, and left, with a "fair enough".

I sat huddled in the corner, closely watching every move that they made, and making sure that they were never too close to each other.

Jealousy was not a nice feeling. It was a sort of dreading feeling, that made you feel queasy, and ill in the pit of your stomach, and it was sort of accepting the bad news that someone else had something you want. It was the sort of feeling that made me want to go and cry. It took me a while to figure out what I was feeling when it first came, but then I figured it out. I had never felt jealousy before, and was grateful. Everything I'd ever wanted had always been given to me, hand-wrapped, but now, there was nothing I could do about it, if Jacob decided that he wanted someone else.

When the end of the song came, I flew across the room, and up to where they were dancing, a good few centimetres apart.

"Hey, guys" I said, as Jacob released Cassie from his grasp. Cassie frowned.

"Hey, Ness" Jacob replied, in what (or maybe I just hoped) was a grateful tone.

"Ness" Cassie greeted, in a disgruntled tone. Her crush on Jake was unabashed. She didn't care what I thought of her, or what anyone else thought of her, for that matter, and that was part of the reason she was my friend. But not right now.

"So, I saw you dancing" I said, my voice trailing off, and my head ducking, as I admitted I had been watching them.

"Yeah, Jacob's a great dancer" Cassie said, flashing a smile up at him. Jake, in return, looked uncomfortable.

"Thanks" he said, awkwardly. "Soooooo..." he tried to change the subject, so that it wasn't so awkward for everyone.

"Yeah, I umm... I've got to go dance with Seth" I told them, trying to make an escape. I didn't want to stay here any longer where my best friend and the man I loved were having such a good time without me. It made me jealous.

I turned, and started off towards the opposite direction from where they were standing.

I didn't get very far, when a warm hand grasped my hand, catching me by the waist.

"We haven't had a dance together yet." Jacob's beautiful voice whispered in my ear.

I twisted around to see him, and, with fairy-tale movie timing, the song "Love story" by Taylor Swift started playing, and he pulled me against him, as we started swaying to the sound of the love song.

We danced slowly in each other's arms, and I was struck by how perfect this moment was. I was in the arms of the man I loved, surrounded by people I loved, and I could imagine, closing my eyes, that I was at my wedding reception, after marrying Jacob. He was the perfect guy for me. He could make me laugh at any point, by doing the most random things, but at the same time, he could comfort me, and be there for me when I needed him, and he always seemed to know how to make me feel better, without even knowing the situation I was in. He was endlessly sweet, always calling me "honey" and "sweetheart", and generally making me feel loved, when there was nothing about me that could possibly be appealing. Everything he did made me fall deeper in love with him. He knew me better than anyone else, including my parents, and bought me little presents that reminded me that he was thinking of me. Honestly, to sum him up, he was the dream man.

All too soon, the song drifted to an end, but his arms did not release me from their grasp. I barely noticed, but another song came on, and another. Gradually, song after song finished, and the party was soon over. Out the corner of my eye, I could see Cassie glaring at me and Jacob as we danced, like I had before.

Jake let go of me, as guest after guest came up and thanked me for an "amazing" party.

The only people left at the house were my family, Cassie, who was staying for a sleepover, and Jacob.

I had the feeling that things with Cassie would be strained later tonight. She was obviously jealous, and I was still left feeling envious of the time she had had with Jacob, while I was watching from the sidelines. And that she had her lips on his cheek, something I hadn't done since I looked six.

I led Cassie up to my room, feeling a bit selfish that we weren't staying behind to help clean up, but Grandma Esme said we didn't have to help.

We reached my bedroom, and it suddenly became really awkward between us, and I didn't know what to say, apart from making a bit of small talk.

"Sooooo, Cassie." I said, rubbing my hand up and down my arm, in the ultimate pose of awkwardness. "Did you um...have a good time tonight?" I asked timidly, looking over at her, as she entered the room, dumping her overnight bag on the floor, and throwing herself on her bed that had been made up. She looked over at me, glaring slightly.

"Yes." She snapped, then added "but why did you dance so closely with Jacob? You know that I like him, and you said you weren't interested in him." She asked.

I searched for the words to answer her in my head, while she grew impatient.

"I'm waiting" She said.

"I...um...err... I'm sorry" I said, finally saying something, but not what I had wanted to say.

"Awwww. Sorry, are we? Well, I'm your best friend. Best friends don't betray each other like that. I can't believe you did that to me. I would have thought it was obvious that I liked him, considering all the times I've been here I'm infatuated with him. Why?" She asked again.

I was at a loss for words. How could I explain to her that Jacob and I... we had a connection. We had known each other for years, and my half of the relationship was beginning to turn. I couldn't tell her that I loved him, knowing that she, too, liked him. It would all have been much easier if I didn't lie to her in the beginning, then she would know how I felt. It was all my stupid, stupid fault for being a bad friend, and not considering her feelings above mine. I loved him, but Cassie was my friend. I didn't want to hurt her, or lose a friend. I had to back off from Jacob, put a little space between us. Cassie was my only normal friend. I couldn't lose that.

"I... I can't explain. I'm just...so, so sorry. I never should have..." I trailed off at the end, trying to convey to her just how sorry I was.

She was not impressed. "Is that all you have to say for yourself? I'm sorry? I had expected more from you. I guess our friendship is not enough for you to explain. Fine. I'm going home then. See you later." She said, then flounced out of my room, clearly upset, and as she turned to exit, I could see the shimmer of unshed tears in her eyes. She must have been really serious about liking Jacob. She didn't even know him that well, but this was what jealously could do to you.

I was standing in the middle of my bedroom, feeling exhausted and upset at my exchange with Cassie.

I felt the tiredness and sadness eat away at me, and my knees gave way under me, until I was on the floor, crying. I vaguely noticed a hot pair of arms wrapping around my waist, pulling me into his chest, and murmuring "It's alright, Ness. Don't cry, sweetheart. Please, Nessie. Don't cry" Jacob said, soothing me.

I started to calm down, but then I remembered that I had to put space between me and Jacob, to save my relationship with Cassie, but for now, it seemed our friendship was over.

* * *

**Sorry I made you guys wait so long before posting. I hope it was worth the wait.**

**Do you think I should write an accompanying story to this, in Jake's P.O.V? The poll is up on my profile... or at least I hope it is.**

**Thanks for reading, and especially to all you reviewers out there. Keep reviewing! I love to know what you think :D**

**Lots of love,**

**Deany-Bob101**


	10. The Sacrifice

**Hey everyone!**

**I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! I started writing this one early because I was really excited for the plot to finally kick in some more. EXCITING!!!**

**So, thanks for all the reviews, and the reading. I appreciate the fact that you guys actually read it, because I know that some stories are completely surpassed. Please just drop in and tell me what you think, even if it's only one word, it means a lot to me. Thanks!**

**This chappie is directly after the last one, so again, the characters are all the same ages as before.**

**So, I know that a few people have said this before, but I just wanted to let you know that I'm not the writer or creator of Twilight, either. Unfortunately, my dreams are not that imaginative. ;)**

Chapter 10: The sacrifice

* * *

_**I vaguely noticed a hot pair of arms wrapping around my waist, pulling me into his chest, and murmuring "It's alright, Ness. Don't cry, sweetheart. Please, Nessie. Don't cry" Jacob said, soothing me.**_

_**I started to calm down, but then I remembered that I had to put space between me and Jacob, to save my relationship with Cassie, but for now, it seemed our friendship was over.**_

I pushed Jacob's arms away. Thinking about distancing myself from him was not easy with him hugging me.

"J-Jacob?" I asked meekly, my voice catching on the sobs in my throat.

I didn't want to do this, but I had to. _Cassie, think of Cassie. _

I can't. But I had to...

_Cassie, think of Cassie._ Ok.

"Yes, Nessie, sweetheart?" He asked, concern evident in his warm brown eyes.

Cassie. Remember Cassie.

"I... I can't"

"Can't what?"He asked.

"I can't b-be around you" I forced myself to say, chanting Cassie's name with more fervour in my head. I had to do this.

His face grew pained, like I had ripped out his heart, and thrown it across the floor.

"I... I don't- I understand" he said with difficulty, then turned, and started slowly off towards the door.

"Wait!" I called after him. "I- I'll miss you" I told him, renewed tears in my eyes.

"Sure, sure" He repeated his normal line, not turning around, then continued to the door, leaving me, once again, in tears, and alone.

After a while, my mother's scent of wild flowers and honey came in the room, and she sprinted over to where I was now sitting curled up, fisting the bed covers and crying into them.

I was enveloped in her marble embrace, and she stroked my hair softly as I cried myself out.

It took a long time for the tears in my eyes to dry up, and I was left with crimson flushed cheeks, trails of dried tears down my cheeks, and red puffed-up eyes.

"Want to talk about it?" She questioned. I nodded. Normally I wouldn't have, but I wanted to tell someone about it. Bottling it up inside wasn't good. Besides, I knew the disturbing truth. Once upon a time, she and ... Jacob had been in love with each other. Luckily, it didn't get further than a few kisses, but she still felt pain when she left him for daddy. She knew how I felt.

"I... I was just feeling so bad, 'cause Cassie said she liked Jacob, and I didn't want to upset her, you know?" I explained.

She nodded her head in understanding.

"Yes, Ness. It's a good, selfless thing, what you did, but sometimes... sometimes it's best to be selfish. Jacob is your best friend. He's known you since the day you were born. He knows you better than anyone, maybe even better than me. It'll kill both you and him to do this." She said.

I couldn't agree. I knew what was right, but Cassie was my best friend.

"What about Cassie?" I asked. "She's my best friend. My only full human friend. My only friend outside all of this supernatural life. She's the only normal one around here. I don't want to lose her. She's the one who ties my human life into my vampire life, and keeps them separate. She makes me feel like I fit in. I can't lose that friendship." I told her.

"Yes. I can see that, but isn't Jacob human as well? You don't know how much he loves you. It literally tears him apart to be away from you. If you are so set on being a martyr, then think of Jacob's feelings. You can sacrifice yourself, but are you willing to sacrifice him also? Have a think about that, honey" She said, slinging a heavy stone arm around my shoulders, standing up, giving my head a quick pat, and a kiss, then left.

I did what my mother requested. I thought about it. I didn't want to upset or hurt Jacob in anyway, and to be honest, I hadn't even thought that he would miss me that much. He was _my_ best friend, but I was at least 16 years younger than him. I couldn't be _his_ best friend, could I?

The more I thought about it, I thought that what I was doing was right. Mum had a good point, but I took after my mother in the way that I was stubborn and couldn't be moved after making up my mind, even if it was something self-sacrificial. I wouldn't be moved on this one. I hated the fact that it would hurt Jacob, but it had to be done. It was also hurting Cassie. Besides, I needed to get away from Jacob for a while anyway. I loved him with all my heart, and it felt like we were soul mates, but I was just his friend, nothing more, nothing less. I couldn't take it anymore. It was so spirit-dampening, the fact that he treated me like a child. I was almost fully grown.

Avoiding him would be an issue, considering that he came to the house almost every day, and he patrolled around the area near my house at least twice a day. La Push was not far away, and if I wanted to visit Charlie, then I might also have a problem, because he and Billy often visited at the Swan house. It was hard to avoid him, being in close contact with me all the time.

How could I stay away from him, when he made it so difficult for me, and had to be there in my life everywhere I went? He even took me to school most mornings. There was no possible solution, except moving. It would probably break Charlie's heart, and defeated the purpose of staying Cassie's friend, but I needed it. I had lived my whole life here, and I think that going somewhere new would be a good thing. A new start. It would help me get over Jacob faster, so that each place I went didn't hold an old memory. Besides, the Cullen family had been living in Forks for eight years, so our story was really questionable. It was time to move.

* * *

**So, here you go, another chapter. It's the last one before Christmas. I'm not really sure when the next one will be, and I'm really sorry for leaving it at such a cliffy, but sometimes I can't help to way I write. I would just keep making Renesmee rabbit on if I had to keep writing this chapter. I hope you like it, and that this story isn't just going to turn into a cloud of fluff, instead of being an actual story. I hoping that it will get better, and that little parts of the plot are starting to come through a bit.**

**Please, please, please review my story! Think of it as a... early Christmas gift, or just a really nice gesture. I don't mind what you have to say, it just makes me happy when people review! :D**

**Thanks so much for reading, and to all those reviewers, and especially to my friend, McLoViNrOcKsYoUrSoCkS, because she has stuck with me through the story, and she reviews almost every chapter. **

**Merry Christmas to everyone! I hope you all get lots of chocolate, and lots of prezzies!**

**Lots of love,**

**Deany-Bob101**

**:)**

**Have a lovely Christmas!**


	11. Move Away From All Your Problems

**Hey there, everyone!**

**I hope you all had an amazing Christmas! **

**So, here is the next chapter. I hope you like it! There is a poll on my profile asking if I should do Jake's P.O.V. Don't forget to tell me what you think! Personally, I think the writing in this one is rubbish. It's a major chapter; I had just imagined the writing to be a lot better. And it will also probably be quite short... sorry! I just hope the next chapter will be better : S**

**Thanks for all the reviews; they mean a lot to me. Please keep it up, and tell me what you think.**

**I'm not American, married with two kids, or brunette. I don't live in the sun. I also haven't written a top-selling book (yet), so I can't claim any rights, or to own Twilight. It was the creation of Stephanie Meyer, not me. Just thought I'd tell you.**

Chapter 11: Move away from all your problems

* * *

_**How could I stay away from him, when he made it so difficult for me, and had to be there in my life everywhere I went? He even took me to school most mornings. There was no possible solution, except moving. It would probably break Charlie's heart, and defeated the purpose of staying Cassie's friend, but I needed it. I had lived my whole life here, and I think that going somewhere new would be a good thing. A new start. It would help me get over Jacob faster, so that each place I went didn't hold an old memory. Besides, the Cullen family had been living in Forks for eight years, so our story was really questionable. It was time to move.**_

How could I do this? How could I say what I wanted? My family, we had ties in Forks. Friends, family, careers. How could we leave it behind?

I knew, whatever I asked for, I would get, as long as I had a good explanation. I didn't want to tell my family that I was hopelessly in love with Jacob, and wanted to leave. The only one who knew was my mother, and maybe my father and Alice, if they saw. Hopefully, my mother was shielding me.

I opened the door slowly, wiping thoroughly at any traces of tears that might be left staining my cheeks. I, once again, had to be strong, and brave tonight. What had started out to be perfect turned out miserable, and I was left feeling the worst that I had ever done. I had hurt Jacob, and was going to hurt him even more when I made the decision to leave. It wasn't just my departure that would hurt him- my mother stayed close friends with him from when she was human, and all my family members had grown to love him, in their own special way.

I held my breath as I crept silently down the stairs, although I knew with their enhanced abilities, my family would be able to hear me. I prayed to whoever was in the sky that Jacob had decided to go home. I didn't want to tell him to his face that we would leave him behind, that was cruel and heartless, and I don't think I could stand seeing the pain on his stunning face.

It seemed that everyone had finished tidying up, because my family were all sitting in the living room, doing various activities with their other half. Jacob was, fortunately, not here.

I cleared my throat gently, to get everyone attention. They stopped what they were doing, and rushed over to me, comforting me after hearing my water flood upstairs.

"No, no. I'm alright. I just... I need to talk to you about something." I began hesitantly, dismissing their concerns about me.

"Sure honey" Said Carlisle, sitting down on the ironically named "grandfather" chair, in the centre of the room. My various aunts and uncles gathered around him, my parents standing next to me, and my grandmother positioning herself at Carlisle's right hand shoulder. It looked like they were ready to make a big deal with an enemy, the way they were placed, instead of discussing something with their close relative.

"So, I... I came to request a favour from you all" I said, formally. I wasn't sure why I was being formal, but I think it had something to do with being in a pressurised position.

There was no reply from anyone, so I continued nervously.

"I wanted to ask... well, I've... I-I" I was at a loss for words. How do I ask this? "I've been having some trouble...lately with... something, and I think we all need to... get away from Forks. I have my reasons, and I think the move might benefit the family as well. It so selfish of me to ask this of you all, but..." I trailed off. I had nothing more to say.

A few people looked dubious. Most people... apart from my father, who must have seen the plan in my head, so knew the reasoning, and Alice, who may have seen it happening already.

Nobody looked very convinced.

I tugged on my father's sleeve. I hated to ask him for something else, but I needed people to understand.

"Daddy? Can you tell everyone why for me? I don't think I can. Please" I asked, and he nodded, and took a large group of my family over to a corner to explain.

"Don't worry, Ness" Alice said, putting a cold hand reassuringly on my shoulder, and kissing the top of my head gently. "It'll all work out. I understand why you want to move, and I think although it was a hard choice, it was a good one" she said. That comforted me, briefly.

Then the rest of my family returned to the circle.

"Alright, Ness" began Carlisle, being the family's creator, spokesperson, and leader. I waited anxiously for the answer, half of me hoping that it was a no, and the other half hoping that it was yes.

"We've decided that moving would be a good thing for us. Your... troubles with Jacob, as you know, affect the family also, and our story is becoming unbelieveable. We have decided that it would be best. Do you have any ideas of where to move?" He asked.

I thought about this. We needed someplace that was not sunny... someplace that was fashionable... someplace where we could understand what people were saying, someplace with lots of wild animals for us to hunt.

I pondered over this for a minute... where could we go?

Then it hit me.

England.

* * *

**Ok, so I know that it's pathetic writing England in like that, but I really have no clue about where else to put them and England is familiar to me. Besides, it fits in with the plot, and there is quite a lot of wildlife (deer, wild horses- in the New Forest-ect.)**

**I hope you liked it, despite the rubbish writing, and such. Please review, and let me know what you think. Thanks to all the people who have already reviewed.**

**Lots of love,**

**Deany-Bob101**


	12. The Escape

**Hey guys!**

**I hope you like the story! I've just written another two stories that are alrightish, but check them out please.**

**Thanks for all the reviews people; they do mean a lot to me :)**

**I don't actually own anything. Now and then I may claim to, but just to clear it up, no, I don't. **

Chapter 12: The Escape

* * *

_**I pondered over this for a minute... where could we go?**_

_**Then it hit me.**_

_**England**_.

We packed up our things as quickly as possible, determined to leave sooner so that we could spare Jacob the pain of having to see us again. It would kill me to leave him after seeing him, and it would destroy him to know we were leaving in part because of him.

Most of the contents of our house were squashed into suitcases, and we all had around five suitcases each.

The house was always busy, and everyone was constantly moving. I, however, did nothing to help. I just sat in my room, staring blankly out the window. It hurt me badly to be away from Jacob, but I believed it was something that had to be done. I... I don't think I could have just lived as his friend. I had been waiting for him for at least four years, and I just couldn't do it anymore. I owed it to myself, to go on a break from him, and try and get over this unrequited love. I needed to.

Every second I spent away from him was like a thousand daggers stabbing me in the heart, tearing me apart piece by piece. It felt as if the daggers were literally piercing me through, making a wide, deep hole in my chest. Sometimes I couldn't hold it together, it hurt so much. I wasn't around my family very often- I was useless. People swept in around my room and around me, tidying it up and packing my things for me. I just sat, sat and stared out the window, gazing into the deep green of the trees, but turning away whenever I saw a flash of russet darting through. We were apart, and yet he still looked after me.

A part of me had died. I hadn't even left him yet, but knowing that I would was painful. I could be called a martyr, but I thought of it as saving other people than me. Jacob was better off without me. He didn't deserve to be bossed around by a child. I had made our relationship difficult by falling in love with him. He deserved someone like Cassie, who he didn't know as a child, and who was as lively and energetic as he was. I think that she was my best friend because she reminded me, in some ways, of Jacob.

I think that sometimes he still comes over to the house, only when I'm asleep. I think that's how he knows not to come over when I can see him.

There was a knock at my door, the hollow resounding sound of a fist hitting the wood making me jump. I hadn't heard anything in days.

"Ness?" Called the voice of my mother from outside the door. "It's time to go, honey. We're getting in the car" She said, and left, waiting for me to move from my seat by the window.

My family all understood why I needed to be alone. My parents especially seemed to have an idea of how I felt, as they were once in the same boat as me, a long time ago before I was born. That was why my mum became such good friends with Jacob. She used him to heal over her wounds when dad left, but I don't think it was as bad as me. I didn't have anyone like Jake to heal me. He used to heal me, but now... now it was different, and he couldn't.

I wearily got out of my chair, taking a long look through the forest for a flash of russet. There was none.

My joints creaked as I stood up, I had been sitting non-moving for at least two or three days. Being half-vampire, I was able to go longer than the average human without food or movement. That didn't mean I could go on forever like that, though.

I made my way slowly downstairs, the pain in my chest aching and stabbing. I got outside, and started moving towards the car, my head down, and was very surprised when I looked up and was near the clearing of the trees in the forest. I had a natural gravitation towards Jacob. He would be near somewhere.

I turned around, very purposefully moving to the car, making sure I had my feet in control. I did want to see Jacob one last time, to remember his glorious face in all its beauty, to see it one last time before it would be lost over time to my memories. At the same time, I didn't want to see him. It would be too painful.

My mum got out the car, and opened the door for me, and I was just about to climb in, when I heard something that made me stop dead. Jacob.

"WAIT! NESS!" He shouted desperately, running at full speed out of the trees. He must not have been phasing when I searched the wood earlier.

Seeing his face was like a blow to my chest, I felt winded and the force of the shock nearly knocked my knees out from under me. Jacob. This was possibly one of the last times ever that I would be able to see him. England was a very long way away. Across the sea. Could I really live with that distance between us?

He sprinted to me, clutching me by my shoulders to his warm chest, and hugging me tightly, squeezing the life out of me. But I would exchange my breathing for a last hug. I would do anything. I hugged him back just as much as he was hugging me, terrified that this was the last time I would hug him, be near him, see him. The pain in my chest healed over when I was in his arms, just like magic. I didn't really have to go... I could stay...Cassie wouldn't mind too much I suppose if I kept seeing Jacob... I could wait for him... No. I was trying to talk myself out of going. I couldn't let myself do that. It was risking too much. My family's secret, my relationship with my two best friends. I couldn't. I had to be sure, I had to be stubborn.

I unlocked my arms from their vice around Jacob's broad shoulders, and put my hands on his bare chest, pushing him away from me.

"No, Jacob. I have to... I have to go. I'll... I need to leave." I told him, my eyes watering as I dismissed him. I needed him. How could I do this?

His face was hurt, his expressive dark eyes closing and screwing up, his forehead wrinkling, and his shapely lips curling in hurt. Jacob took a deep breath, hitching as he inhaled. A tear ran slowly down his perfect cheek, sliding across the smooth copper skin of his face, and running to the corner of his mouth. Even crying he was still perfect. I had done this to him. I had hurt him. It was my fault. Yet another reason why I should leave: to spare Jacob from all the pain I cause him.

His arms retracted from me, and he turned away, looking over his shoulder at me.

"Bye, Ness. I'll really miss you. I... I love you. Please, please visit. And write. Please. I need to keep contact with you." He said, pleading to me with his eyes. I nodded, and watched his back as he walked away, back into the woods, and disappeared into the darkness of the trees.

I climbed in the car, discovering that my mother had gotten in when I first saw Jacob, to give us some privacy, although they could probably hear every word spoken. If they did hear, then no one spoke about it, and for that, I was grateful to Aunt Alice, Jasper, and my parents, who were to share a car to the airport with me.

As we followed Carlisle's car down the long driveway, I turned to take a last look at the house I had lived in for my whole life.

In the depths of the woods, somewhere a wolf howled, a howl of pain and agony, and it tore at my heart.

I thought about my very best friend, my love, my protector, Jacob as we left Forks.

* * *

**There you are guys. I thought this chapter was quite sad. A bit Bella-esque in her grief, but it was meant to be. Sort of like Bella in the movie of New Moon, when she was just staring out the window. But not quite. She was looking for Jacob.**

**So, please, please, please review. They make me really happy :D**

**Next bit is the plane bit (I almost wrote the next "scene", but didn't. I guess it's the acting that's done it to me)**

**Lots of love,**

**Deany-Bob101**


	13. Missing You

**Hey everyone!**

**Lovely, lovely! I'm quickly getting this posted for my birthday, so please remember to leave a review! Thanks for reviewing, those of you who did.**

**So, very, very short chapter. Sorry! I promise, the next chapter will be longer!**

**I'll cut to the chase now.**

**I don't happen to own anything. No one bought me the deed to Twilight for my birthday, so, I still don't own it. **

Chapter 13: Missing you

* * *

_**I thought about my very best friend, my love, my protector, Jacob as we left Forks.**_

It was silent in the car as we drove. Miles and miles were spent in silence, and to be honest, I appreciated it. I needed time to think- not that I hadn't already thought about my decision to leave Forks thoroughly- I just wanted to think about what it would affect a bit more. About people I was going to miss, in particular a certain werewolf. Every turn of the wheel on the tarmac road, and my heart felt further away. Like I had left it behind with Jacob. Back at home.

There wasn't much traffic, as we were driving during the night, and combined with my father's speeding, we arrived at the airport quickly. We parked our car, and got out. We took our bags and started to head towards the check- in desk. Inside I was panicking. Could I do this? How would I live without Jacob? There had never been a day since I was born that I did not see him every day. Even earlier on this week, I saw flashes of him in the woods. I needed him to be with me, even if he was just with me from faraway. I just prayed with all my heart that I could survive, and that Jacob, if I ever saw him again, would forgive me. I hope so

I felt numb as we checked in, surrounded by crying people being reunited, screaming children that were too tired, and bored businessmen waiting of flights out of the country. Families, friends, meeting and hugging. Desperate couples leaving each other. I knew how they felt, but I was worse, because I was leaving out of choice.

I dragged my luggage and my feet as I followed slowly behind my family, trying to battle through the crowd so we wouldn't be parted. What a stupid idea. I wanted to be alone, and sulk, not but crowded in a sea of chatting, happy people. I wanted to see Jacob, plead with him to forgive me, throw myself into his arms and never let him go. It was too late. We were getting on a plane.

My family- with the advantages of being ridiculously rich- had bought out a special section of the plane for us to stay in for the seven hours we would be on this plane.

I took my seat by the window, putting my hand luggage in a compartment given, and stared out over the state, childishly looking for any sight of the house from in the sky. I had half-expected to see a white blur- our house was large enough- but there was none. Foolishly, I thought maybe if I saw the house, I would be able to see Jacob nearby, even if he was ant-sized. It was a childish hope.

I lay back and closed my eyes, trying to sleep so that I didn't get jet lag when we arrived in England.

The world eventually faded to black after a few minutes, and I fell asleep, one face behind my eyelids. Jacob.

* * *

**See? I told you it was short. Don't worry- the next chapter WILL be longer. I swear my life on it :)**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing, you guys!**

**Love you loads,**

**Deany-Bob101**


	14. New Arrival

**Hey everyone!**

**So, I'm very sorry if there have been any reviews I haven't replied to. I've been very busy (insert sheepish grin), and the internet on my laptop was broken for a bit, due to the snow covering the great hills of England. Anyway, thanks to those of you who did review, and also to those who may have read this, but didn't review. I appreciate any attention that my story may have. Please keep up the reviews. They make me happy :)**

**I don't own anything, and I say this because I don't want to infringe to Twilight copyright document. Or something like that. Basically, I just don't own anything.**

Chapter 14: New Arrival

* * *

I woke to the sensation of cold hands shaking me violently awake.

"Ness! Ness? It's time to get up, sleepyhead. We're here! In England! C'mon. Get up before the plane takes you back to America!" Emmett shouted boisterously in my ear. I cringed away from the loud noise. It was too early...

"Alright. That's it. I'm carrying you" he said, and I sat up immediately at that. Uncle Emmett... let's just say he wasn't the most careful person. He would probably jostle me around and accidently bash my head on a doorway while passing. I was already not feeling up to my best, without a sore head to top it off.

"NO!" I shouted, and crawled out of the seat, finding that my back was a little achy from being curled up in the uncomfortable plane seat for so long. I stretched myself out, joints popping, fingers cracking, and took my bag from mum. We made our way out the plane, going in single file on after the other along the small aisle towards the exit.

As we went past the various passengers still waking up and collecting their belongings, I took the opportunity to look out the window. England. It wasn't all that different to Forks. I mean, it was mainly concrete that I could see, but there were a number of trees nearby, and when we got outside, it was cold and windy. Just like Forks.

When we all got out, we went to go and collect our bags from the bag wheel, where an assortment of large suitcases and bags were rotating around in a circle on a conveyer belt. When people spotted their bag on the belt, they grabbed it off the belt, in a way that reminded me of a sushi bar. Eventually, our bags appeared from the box place in the corner of the contraption. Bag after bag of ours appeared, until it was only our bags circling the belt. We had to be quick about grabbing our bags, because they moved quite quickly. That, of course, was no problem for my vampire family, but being a half- human, I still had to grab the bags at a faster speed than a normal human. It really didn't help that we had a number of bags each, because it meant we had to travel that much faster to claim them.

After a while, we had all collected our bags, Aunt Alice's tiny frame buried under the ten bags at least that she must be carrying. We carted them to the cars, and loaded them into the boot, squashing them into the small, sleek cars that we had hired for the time being. We piled into the cars, again, travelling in silence.

Ever since I woke up... no, scratch that, ever since I made my decision to come to England, I had felt numb. It was like my heart was cold whenever I wasn't with Jacob. Like...like he was my...sun, or something, warming my heart and brightening up my life. I never knew how much it hurt to be without him, because from day one in my life, he had been beside me, a constant presence, protecting me, being there for me, guiding me, raising me, loving me and making me feel loved. It was not just that he warmed my heart, but it was like he _owned _it. It certainly wasn't anywhere in my chest.

The car purred quietly, as father warmed it up, and raced into action, smoothly rolling and gliding across the tarmac of the road, away from the airport. Heathrow, I think it was called, in the outskirts of London somewhere. In school, we had never done much study on the map of England, so I wasn't sure where everything was. Well, maybe we did do some study, but I must have joined too late to have learnt anything about it. I remember the first day at school. I had been so excited, up at the same time, nervous and upset, because that was the first fight that I had ever had with Jacob, and one of the last, too. Jacob.

My brain was thinking five hundred different thoughts, all of them connecting up to Jacob.

We were speeding down the highway, passing other cars in a flash, and flying on the back country roads that reminded me so much of the back lanes of the old house, where I used to play as a child. Of course, I never played alone; there was always... always Jacob who played with me.

There I was again. Thinking about him. I moved here to get away from him, to give him some space, to give myself some space. I couldn't do that if he was in my every thought, conscious or unconscious. I needed him, but I needed to forget him.

I decided that I would move on, and try to have the first proper conversation with my family in days.

"So..." I began. The car was silent, and very awkward, for me at least. "Did you guys enjoy the flight? I didn't see much of it, because I was sleeping, but it looked quite nice in the plane, even if the seats were a little uncomfortable. What did you think?" I asked, rambling on.

Again, the car was silent, and then mum spoke up.

"Yes, well, uncomfortable seats are to be expected on planes. I still remember when I first came to Forks, and I couldn't sit still for the whole flight, trying to get comfy. Although the flight time was shorter" she said, with a grin, making dad grin in return.

Alice and Jasper just sat there, being quiet, looking into each other's eyes lovingly. It made me wonder why we had to go in the car with them. I loved them and all, but seriously, when is it okay to "lose yourself in each other's eyes" in front of your niece? That was not really something I wanted to see. It was too mushy. And Aunt Alice was being quiet. Quiet was usual from Uncle Jasper, but Aunt Alice? Well, she was never still, and always had something to say, so I was surprised when she was quiet. But I guess that's what mushy love will do to you. I wouldn't have minded if we were sharing with Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett. They were a lot more open about their love, and didn't spend hours looking into each other's eyes. Just kissing, and joking to each other in a way that was not as disturbing as other couples. But I guess that was Uncle Emmett for you. Always joking, just as Aunt Alice was always part of things. I loved them all, my family. Just sometimes... like when I was trying to get over love, seeing that much love and devotion as they looked at each other was too much, and I had to look away. The excuse of something "being too mushy" was not really an excuse at all. I had to deal with all this for as long as I could remember. Just... the love reminded me.

We took maybe an hour of streaking across the roads to get to the place where we were going to stay.

Carlisle had decided that we wanted more privacy in our lives, so we didn't get noticed, and therefore we were going to stay in the space of four little cottages- one for Aunt Rose and Emmett, one for Uncle Jasper and Alice, one for Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme, and one for my parents and me. Only temporarily, because we had, apparently found a large place for us to live in, and we would have moved in today, had Grandma Esme not insisted that she get the decorating done first. That was going to be her project in England- to decorate our house.

Grandpa Carlisle's was to find a job in the hospital nearby, dad and Aunt Rose's was to find/ build a car or two. Or even six for us to have. Aunt Alice's was to find us all clothes that would help blend in with the crowd, in a stylish, fashionable way, but also be weather-conscious, for my case, anyway.

Uncle Jasper... well, I don't really know what his job was, but I think he was the one who would help Grandma pick out the furniture and what not, and do the electrical aspects of the house.

Mum would look after me, as her project, making sure I was okay, and being a replacement for Jacob. But no one could ever replace him.

My job was unofficial- as was my mother's- but still a job. It was my job to stop ruining my relationships with my family, by talking to them, being normal around them, and connecting and bonding with them as I had once done, but my main job was to forget Jacob. I would have to ask my mother about that. I had a wide, gaping hole in my chest where my heart once was, and it left me feeling numb, but not numb enough that I couldn't feel the cold without Jacob. Nothing would ever be that numb. How did she do it? Stay so strong, survive in the end? Leaving him was the hardest thing I had ever had to do, and I don't know if I could survive it. He had told me to stay in touch, write to him, email him, phone him, and visit him. I don't know if I could. I think even being in such small contact with him would be bad for forgetting him. I would remember him, and remember why I fell in love with him, and do it again, falling in love with him, while he could not return the feelings for me. It wasn't his fault I was nowhere as perfect, beautiful, funny, clever, _interesting_ as him. It just made it more difficult that it was so easy to love him. Even Cassie knew how perfect and just amazing he was, and she'd only met him a few times. In the end, it was hopeless. He was irresistible, and no body- especially not me- could resist him charm.

We reached the houses in our large cars, and the first thing I noticed about them was that they were all the same. They were built next to each other, tall and large, built in red brick, very wide and tall, with an arched roof covering the building, and the building's extension. It looked like an old converted barn, and was very country looking, with a wide front garden, big black painted gate, a big black oak door, and small windows peeking out the house from different- and what seemed to me- random points. There were a few small windows at the top of the house, which I assumed was to be the attic (**A.N- Pic on profile)**. All in all, it was a nice set of houses, although not what Esme would have usually picked out for us.

I got out the car, carting my big bags over to the house on the second right, where my parents were heading. We would be living with Alice and Jasper on our left, and Rosalie and Emmett on our right. Esme and Carlisle would be staying next to Alice and Jasper.

We waved goodbye to each other, and went off on our own separate ways to discover and explore our houses, which nobody except Grandma Esme had seen.

I entered, hand in hand with my parents, to the large place we liked to call our new – if only temporary- house. We arrived through the portal of a door into an entrance room, decorated tastefully in creamy tones and black, with a black and white photograph of a rose in full view, placed over a black side table, with a white table cloth over it. I took off my shoes, so that I wouldn't get any mud or dirt on the new white rug over the polished wooden floor beneath my feet. There were two doors, one on either side of the table, leading into an unknown place. I longed to explore the house, run all through it, and familiarize myself with it. I ran ahead of my parents, eager to look, leaving them to take their own time exploring.

First, I went to the door on the left side of the room, pushing through it hurriedly. I was met with a large kitchen, also decorated in black and white, with white drawers and black granite counter tops. The floor was black tile, and there was a breakfast bar along the far side of the room, and flat screen set up in front of it, so I could watch T.V while eating breakfast. There was a bend in the room, and I had yet to see what was around the bend. I ran through the kitchen, and saw that a long dinner table was set up, this time the room was decorated in pale green and pink, like watermelon, with a long row of bookcases stood up the side, and there was a large fruit bowl in the centre of the table, containing what could easily have been fifty different types of fruit. There was a large painting across the room, opposite to the entrance, and a set of white double doors leading out into the garden. For now, I decided not to explore the garden. For now, I just wanted to focus on the house.

I finished looking at the dining room, studying the books we had in the bookcase, and the strange painting, and left the room. There was another door in the corner of the room, against the wall, but I decided to look at another part of the building instead. That one would probably be a bedroom up there, and I wanted to look at the bedrooms last.

I returned back to the entrance room, to find my parents already gone on their search of the house.

I took the door on the right of the table this time, entering a blue and brown decorated room that was to be our living room. The sofa was a chocolate brown colour, with blue and brown striped cushions, and another large flat screen T.V in front of it, this time taking up the space of the whole wall, stretching across like a movie theatre, with a chest of drawers underneath with glass doors, revealing the expansive range of DVD's that we now had. Among some that I didn't recognise, I did spot some of my favourites in the wide, towering collection.

There was a light blue rug over the cream carpet, in blue and brown stripes that matched the cushions, and the velvet curtains that were drawn over the windows. There was a small chunk taken out of the room, a door leading into the chunk, which I assumed was the bathroom.

The bathroom was blue and white, with white tiled floors, and light blue walls. There was a large walk- in- shower in one corner, and a bathtub nearby the entrance, along with a toilet, and a sink, standing below a polished glass mirror, in a white frame.

Back in the living room, there was a corridor, leading off somewhere, so I decided to explore that. I found my parent's room, decorated highly similar to their old room back in Forks, and another corridor, that lead to the extension.

The extension was large, like everything in this house, and was all decorated in white and toffee tones. It was mainly used for a cinema room, from what I could see, being even more ridiculous a size than the T.V in the living room, with an even wider range of movie selections. The room was linked to another bathroom, decorated the same way as the first bathroom, and a garage, where the driveway was so big, it had four cars parked in it. There was my dad's old Volvo, mum's Mercedes, our family jaguar, and a Volkswagen rabbit, just like the one Jacob had. It was even painted the same colour, and it was from the same year. I panicked for a moment, thinking that maybe Jacob had come with us, and my plan was unsuccessful, but then I figured that since I hadn't seen him, and he seemed upset when I left, and there was no other car following us, that I would have to ask my father about it.

So, I had looked at every room in the house, apart from the attic I knew would be my bedroom. I was nervous, for an unknown reason, at seeing my bedroom, but very excited. So far, I had loved the house, and the way it was decorated, and longed to see my bedroom.

I walked up the cream carpet- clad stairs, and was met with a dark browny- black wooden door. Gently, I pushed it open. I gasped at the sight.

It was, like every other room in the house, large. There were four walls in the room, three of them were painted deep purple, and the last, the one facing the door, was covered in silver swirly wallpaper. The carpet was an ashy-purpley- grey colour, and was lush and soft beneath my feet.

The first thing about the room that caught my eye was the wardrobe, however. It had glass doors, was took up the whole width of the wall with the wallpaper, apart from some space at the edge where a blue chair with a purple cushion was sitting next to the silver bookcase. It was massive and was, no doubt, filled with designer clothes that Alice had shipped over early. I could hardly wait to look, but for now, my attention was held by my bed.

It was a queen sized double bed, placed underneath my new blue curtains by the window, and smaller than the one I had at home. The frame was made in silver and black polished metal, and the sheets were blue, with a duvet that was dark blue satin, with all sort of purple and green embroidery, with a flower, bird and numerous sequins stitched on. Altogether, it was difficult to decide whether I preferred the wardrobe or the bed. Both were amazing.

There was no bedside lamp, but on the windowsill there was a silver lamp that I could use to read by. Along the wall next to my bed, there was also a mirrored glass desk, which held a shiny, silver new laptop that matched my room, and a white chair.

I ran and jumped on my bed, vaguely noting the extra door that went off to what I assumed was an ensuite, but at this moment, I couldn't care less. I would have to check that later, but for now, despite having slept for so long on the plane, I was very tired.

I smiled slightly, as I collapsed on the bed, my eyes drifting shut slowly in this strange new place.

* * *

**Hey, guys. **

**Ok, so quite a long chapter. Sorry about all the house description! I just wanted to give a clear view of her house in your minds. I know, it's just a rental house, but she's really excited by the fact she's never been anywhere else in her life, so yeah. And also, no, the car she saw in the garage wasn't Jacob's, just her parents wanting her to be happy, remember Jacob. I hope it wasn't too confusing.**

**Longest chapter yet!**

**Please review, and thanks for reading ;)**

**Lots of love,**

**Deany-Bob101**


	15. Distraction

**Hey everyone!**

**So, I just wanted to thank you guys for reviewing and reading this story. Once again, I am very glad that people actually read it, and don't pass it by. I'm thankful for your story exploring, and your attention. **

**I just wanted to say something- I know in the last chapter, Nessie was forgetting Jacob a bit, but you know, it was a new house and she's never been anywhere new like that before, so it was a new experience. Also, although she is almost fully mature, she does have a tendency to be childish and forget about things in her excitement. So, I hope that explains it for you. The car she saw in the garage was NOT Jacob's car- you'll find out what it actually is in this chapter.**

**Another thing- I'm not a liar, honestly! I swear, I'm not. I **_**was **_**planning on posting, and I had actually written half of this up, but things just got in the way, you know? Busy, busy, busy, and so I'm sorry that I didn't write in sooner! I'm hoping my pathetic excuse of an apology is enough to erase me from your black books, but if it's not- one last time, I'm sorry!**

**I don't happen to own anything. Not really. Well, sometimes I wish I did, 'cause I think it'd be great to make millions of dollars, and have your books made into a movie, but that's just not an option for me. Anyway, I'd rather be **_**in**_** the movies than write them.**

Chapter 15: Distraction

* * *

Days went by… weeks went by.

I heard neither hide nor hair from Forks, except for a card sent through for my birthday. I guess that even if I was easily distracted from my loss by the thrill of a new adventure, I could never really forget my best friend, no matter how hard I tried. It was like he was part of me, like his name was etched into my heart, like the names "Renesmee Cullen" and "Jacob Black" were literally written in the stars. I couldn't forget him. Jacob had always been with me as a child- always. There was never one day I could remember that I spent without him. He played all sorts of stupid child games with me- from "princesses" all the way to "families". To his embarrassment, and my pleasure, Uncle Emmet had been smart enough to film these games, deciding that they would he handy later for blackmail.

The next stage of my life, as a pre-teen had been alright. We were more awkward now, things like sitting on his lap, and being overly affectionate in public getting in the way of our relationship every now and again. It didn't mean anything, though. Not for him. I was just starting to become more aware of boys, and yes, I did have a crush on him, but it was nothing compared to what I felt for him now that I was fully grown.

I had had my birthday on Monday, meaning I was- in my eighteen year old body- as fully grown as I would ever be.

It was a very quiet event, my birthday, but that didn't mean any of my presents were very small in the least. From Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper, I received my first half of my new wardrobe. Aunt Alice said she hadn't quite finished picking out the rest for me yet, which worried me, as what I had so far already took up the space of my wardrobe, and half of the basement. I didn't know where I was going to put the other half.

From Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett, I got a necklace. It was beautiful, of course, and had large diamond in the centre that glistened whenever it moved, with a gold link chain. I did like this gift, and I was flattered that they would spend so much on me, but I wasn't sure where I was going to wear it, or what I was going to wear it with. I suppose that called for Aunt Alice to help me match it with some of my new wardrobe. I liked it, I just…I just think that I prefer my old, worn, slightly- too- tight friendship bracelet that I had been given from Jacob a few years ago. It just… It seemed more personal, somehow, and it was from Jacob, meaning that whatever it was, I _would_ love it.

From Esme and Carlisle, I had been given an old scrapbook full of photos from Forks that they had collected and put together. This gift meant a lot to me. If I couldn't be there, and wasn't happy now, then at least I could remember times when I was there with all my friends- Cassie, the pack, Charlie, Billy, Jacob- and remember times when I was happy. When the joy and happiness on my face was clearly evident in my smile.

The most important gift given to me, however, was the gift from my parents. It was both heartbreaking, and incredibly exciting at the same time. I couldn't decide what to make of it. It had caused me shock when I first saw it, stumbling blindly across it accidently while exploring the house. It seemed my father had gone especially out of his way to find me an old, vintage Volkswagen Rabbit, the one that I had seen in the garage. At first, I had thought that maybe it was Jacob's car, but after confronting my slightly- embarrassed- at-being- caught- out father, he told me that it was his attempt to stop me from feeling too homesick, and that he had wanted to comfort me from the loss of Jacob. My mum had even bought some pine-scented air freshener to make the car smell a bit more like Jacob, and I appreciated the effort, but nothing could replace his unique smell of wet leaves, sunflowers and rain. I was thankful she tried, anyway. This gift was exciting- it meant my parents were accepting me to be a responsible, mature adult, who could take care of her own car, but it brought back memories whenever I sat in it.

I think the best gift ever on that day was the card I had been given from Jacob.

It was hand-made, plain white with a stamp he had managed to find of a wolf howling at the moon in red, and up the top, it said "Happy birthday". Inside, written in Jacob's clumsy, rough script, were the words:

_My beloved Ness,_

_I'm missing you with all my heart. Please, don't forget me. I'll never forget you. _

_Have an amazing day- I wish I was there with you. If I was, I'd give you a huge hug, and tell you how much I love you, but I'm not, so look at the photo in the back of your scrapbook from Carlisle and Esme- it should tell you how much I love you. Also, don't forget to look in the glove compartment of your new car. Hope you like it!_

_I love you with all my very large werewolf heart,_

_Yours forever, _

_Jacob_

It wasn't a very long card, but it meant so much to me. I did as he said, and looked at the back of the scrapbook.

It was a picture of my last birthday party, the one where everything had fallen apart so quickly, but the picture was captured in a moment of bliss. Jacob and I were dancing on the dance floor, surrounded by other couples, but in that moment, we were so caught up in each other we didn't notice anyone else. It was just me and him.

His strong arms were wrapped tightly around me, holding me close to him, and I was hugging him back, smiling up joyously at his face, as he was grinning down at mine. It was a picture of sheer love, and that was clear from the light in our eyes. I could see what he meant when he told me to look at this picture and see how much he loved me. That much was evident, and it was a whole staggering amount of love I saw in his eyes. Just not the kind I felt. It was still a great amount, though, and for now, knowing that he loved me, even from miles and miles away, was enough for me.

* * *

**Hey, y'all! **

**I hope you liked it. I'm sorry it took such a long time to write. **

**I was actually really surprised at how hard writing the card was. It's hard to convey that much love in a little card :S**

**Anyhow, I hope you liked it- the bit about the car compartment should be coming up soon (I mean it, this time!)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Lots of love,**

**Deany-Bob101**


	16. Elation and Trepidation

**Hey you guys! Long time no see. Again with the lame excuses for not updating. I have nothing, just didn't get round to writing anything for ages. Sorry.**

**I hope you are all still tuned in and stuff, and haven't forgotten my sad, pathetic excuse of a story. **

**Thanks for reviewing. I know I don't deserve it, but please, please review. Anything. Just one word will do. It keeps me happy.**

**Okay, it's been too long, so I shall stop rambling and get on with the story already.**

**Now, this might come as a bit of a surprise to you, but I don't actually own the plot, or the characters. I know- I was really surprised too.**

Chapter 16: Elation and Trepidation

* * *

_**I could see what he meant when he told me to look at this picture and see how much he loved me. That much was evident, and it was a whole staggering amount of love I saw in his eyes. Just not the kind I felt. It was still a great amount, though, and for now, knowing that he loved me, even from miles and miles away, was enough for me.**_

I clutched the picture closer to my heart, squeezing my eyes closed, and getting lost in the memory.

Everything had seemed so perfect when I was in the arms of Jacob. My life seemed…complete, in a way. I couldn't feel that I was missing anything when I was apart from him, but when I was wrapped around him, I could definitely feel the difference.

There was a slight clearing of throats from Emmett's direction, and I realised I had been standing in the middle of the room hugging the photo for a good five minutes. I put the photo back in the scrapbook, thanked everyone once more for their amazing presents, and headed towards the garage. I was becoming increasing more curious as to what might be in the glove box.

I nearly sprinted to my car, and wrestled with the handle of the door before realising that I had stupidly forgotten to unlock the doors. I reached into my pocket and found the key, hearing the doors unlock with a satisfying click.

I pulled open the door forcefully, unusually impatient to discover what the extra gift might be.

The black leather glove box opened easily, making another clicking sound, and it opened to reveal two small rectangular slips of card. Turning them around to discover what they were, I gasped, and almost let them fall from my grip in shock.

In my hands, I was holding two tickets to Seattle, one for me, and one for my mother, I was assuming.

It was the best gift he could have ever gotten me. It meant more to me than anything else. I was anxious at returning back to Forks, even for a little while, knowing the pain that I had probably caused Jacob. I could sense it in the tone of his letter.

It meant I could visit Charlie, Cassie, the people from the reservation, and most importantly, my Jacob. I could not wait.

The tickets were, ironically, for Friday. Two days time, so I had to pack.

At this moment, I was feeling a mixture of excitement, worry, and indescribable joy. Like I could literally fly.

I would see my Jacob again.

* * *

**Yes, yes, yes. Yes, I know. Yes, it was a way too short chapter, mainly filler. But yeah, it leads up to the main plot. **

**I could just squeal at the moment! Nessie will see her Jacob soon! Eep!**

**Until next time, my friends. Thank you for reading.**

**;)**

**Lots of love,**

**Deany-Bob101**


	17. Home

**Hiya!**

**Sorry! Yes, yes, I know. Unreliable once again. It's been around two months since I last updated, and I'm really sorry, but thanks for sticking with me anyway, and bothering to read it.**

**So, I was looking at my plot development plan, and it really doesn't tie in at all with the direction this story is taking, so I'll be making it up as I go along. **

**Thanks to those of you reading, and those of you who are reviewing still. I really do appreciate it, and it makes me happy *insert smiley face here***

**Ok. I don't own anything. Obviously. Shame, really….**

**Chapter 17: **Home

* * *

_**The tickets were, ironically, for Friday. Two days time, so I had to pack.**_

_**At this moment, I was feeling a mixture of excitement, worry, and indescribable joy. Like I could literally fly.**_

_**I would see my Jacob again.**_

I sprung into action, excitement at the thought of seeing Jake again making my fast-moving-vampire feet move even quicker. I raced back through the room where everyone was waiting to see what the second half of Jake's present was, and gave my dad a quick look signalling for him to tell everyone what had happened. I assumed that he didn't disapprove with me going, because his face was smooth.

He nodded at me quickly, and I grabbed Aunt Alice by the sleeve of her expensive pink designer cardigan, pulling her up to my room so that she could help me pack. I know it was a bit brattish of me, but at this moment, I really didn't care.

She followed me up the stairs leading to my room.

"What was that about?" She asked me, unaware, as Jake was a wolf, and she couldn't see the future of the wolf pack.

"Jacob….home…Forks….tickets" I mumbled, hoping it was in some way coherent, as I tore open my wardrobe and hurriedly started to squash my things into the first bag I could find.

Aunt Alice was instantly by my side, apparently having made sense of it.

I needed to start packing now- not only was I excited to be going to see Jacob, I also had a whole huge wardrobes worth of clothes that I would probably need to take. I would have just used my old clothes left at the old house, but I've grown since we left.

* * *

It took us the rest of the day to finish up packing. When we came back downstairs, we found that my mum was waiting for us, having discovered that there was an extra ticket for her, and having packed already.

We went back to normal for Thursday, sticking slightly closer together as a family than usual; as some of us were breaking off for a bit.

On Friday morning, our bags were packed and ready at the door, where they had been since Wednesday. Mum and I said our goodbyes to the rest of our family as they dropped us off at the airport, looking close to tears that she couldn't cry. She hadn't been apart from my father since… I can't remember when. They always seemed to be a team- together always, almost like two halves of the same person. They did occasionally disagree, but they never fought. I couldn't picture them apart, and neither could they, apparently, from the big goodbye scene they were making in the middle of the airport. It would've been vaguely embarrassing, but I knew exactly how they felt.

I said goodbye to the rest of the family, giving them all hugs, kisses and telling them that I loved them. I knew I'd see them all very soon.

To be honest, I was just desperate to go back to Forks. Despite trying to put distance between us, I still loved him with all my heart, and the time I spent away from him had not made me love him any less, just given me a sore heart, and make me want to see him.

I hugged my dad last and fierce hug, and he dropped a kiss on my head, stroking my hair gently.

"I love you, Ness" He told me. "My little girl".

"I love you, too, dad" I told him, and went to where mum was waiting with our bags to board the plane.

"You ready?" She asked. I nodded, and as we went through the barriers, I felt like I was a step closer to Jacob already.

* * *

The flight was long, and I spent most of the time talking to mum. I felt like we hadn't done that in a while, so we were catching up on how our lives were, and the plans for England.

I think the wet, dark country had started to grow on me slightly. I didn't enjoy living there, but I wouldn't mind returning for a short visit, as I hadn't really seen much of it.

What was I thinking? _Return to England for a visit?_ Like I was suddenly planning on automatically moving back to Forks because I was going back to visit for a while? It didn't work that way. The rest of my family- bar my mother- were still in England. That was where we lived… for now.

I stared out the window, watching blurs of colour below me move, and wondered about Jacob. Did he miss me? He must have, if he gave me those tickets. Did he still think of me as his best friend, or did he realize that I wasn't a child anymore? What about Cassie? What did she do? I can't even remember if we told her that we were leaving, it just seemed all… rushed. Was she with Jacob now, as I'd given her the chance to be? Did she use that chance? Was she still really my friend? I… I think so… she… she was the first _human_ friend I'd made. I mean, yeah, Jake was human, but not completely. She was my escape to a normal life. She and Jacob were who I relied on to keep me sane, keep me from realizing exactly how confusing my life really was.

I thought about these questions until I felt my eyes start to droop, and my vision start to blur. What was it about aeroplanes that made me always fall asleep?

When I woke, I woke to the bright light of sunshine filtering. Apparently, mum had decided that the best method of waking me up was to blind me. Joy.

I was wondering if that would expose her by letting the sun hit her, but I realized that she had done an Aunt Alice, and was covered by a long blue scarf. People were giving her strange looks at wearing a scarf in daylight, but she ignored them, making sure that we were packed up, and ready to leave for Forks as soon as possible.

I trudged my way through the airport, deciding that it was way too early in the morning to be waking up; regardless of how excited I was to see Jacob.

The private car journey that mum had hired was, once again quiet, but it wasn't an uncomfortable quiet. We just didn't need to say anything to each other. Instead we looked out our windows, hand clasped together between us, and surveying America as we drove through it.

There was an incredible satisfaction to arriving back in your own country. It made you feel more at home, more relaxed. It gave me a type of relief.

The drive, like the flight, was long, and I couldn't wait to just arrive back home. I was bursting with energy and excitement to see Jacob.

As we turned down the drive way into the house, I sat up higher in my seat, trying to see the house. I had missed it so much, but I just didn't realize.

Eventually the massive white building came into view, looking like something that you might find in heaven- all white, large, and peaceful.

I was so excited to be back here, to sit on the sofa that we always used to, to lie on my bed, to sit at my favourite stool in the kitchen.

I jumped out the car at the soonest possible time, eager to just go and be normal in my old house, and still wanting to see Jake so much that it was actually making me jumpy.

I grabbed my bags out the boot of the car, muttered a quick "thanks" to the driver, and bolted as fast as I could – without seeming supernatural to the driver- to the door, and unlocked it with the old key that I still kept.

The house looked as it always does. Just…quiet. There always used to be one person at home at all times, apart from when we went out as a family, but I was never alone. A thin layer of dust coated the house, getting into my nostrils as it swirled at my movement, and causing me to sneeze. I would have to cope with sneezing until the house was either cleaned, or more "lived-in".

I began the long climb up the polished pale wood of the stairs, eager to get to my room, put my bags down, and just lie on my bed for a while.

The door to my bedroom was shut, and I pushed it open slowly. Something… it felt… I could've sworn that something was different.

And as the door opened, I knew why.

I dropped my bags in an instant, and sprinted like lighting to catapult myself into Jacob's arms.

* * *

**So there! **

**Hope you liked it guys, and I really hope that I don't keep forgetting to post. I'll try :) .**

**Please review, and thanks for reading **

**Lots of love,**

**Deany-Bob101**


	18. Reunion

**Hiya!**

**I know! Shocker, right? She's actually posting on time! Twice in two days! Whatta record!**

**Yeah. I was really excited for the big build up. I wanna see what you guys think. **

**Thanks for reading, and a special thanks to those of you who review. It really does make me happy :D**

**I don't own this stuff. Well, I mean, I do own the plot...ish, but just not the characters, or how it started. Stuff like that.**

Chapter 18: Reunion

* * *

_**The door to my bedroom was shut, and I pushed it open slowly. Something… it felt… I could've sworn that something was different.**_

_**And as the door opened, I knew why.**_

_**I dropped my bags in an instant, and sprinted like lighting to catapult myself into Jacob's arms.**_

"JACOB!" I squealed, causing him to cringe, and bring his shoulders up a bit to protect his ears from the noise.

I guess that Nessie plus intensified hearing equals headache and sore ears. Mental shrug.

That didn't stop me from launching into his arms, and covering his face with kisses. I really had missed him so much.

He didn't say anything, just stood there and caught me, with my arms locked around his neck and my legs around his waist, and hugged me back as tightly as possible without breaking my ribs.

After a while, he breathed my name, and inhaled deeply into my neck, unwrapping my arms from their python grip, and allowing him to breathe. But he sat down on my bed instead and pulled me into his lap.

"Really, Ness. What were you thinking?" He asked softly, holding me close to him, and inhaling my smell, the same way I was doing to him. I had missed it so much.

"I… I don't know" I mumbled into his neck.

He started to get a bit irritated, and he pulled back to look at me.

"What do you mean, you don't know? Why did you have to move so far away? Why did you do it, Ness? Do you have any idea how much I've missed you? I can't breathe without you, and I've been pulling my hair out, wanting to see you, but knowing I can't. So, why? Why did you make it so hard on us? Couldn't you have just told me what was wrong, instead of jumping to the extremes?" Hurt was written all over his face, and I couldn't have felt guiltier, knowing I was the one who put it there.

"I… I'm so sorry, my Jacob. I didn't know…I…I missed you, too. So much, and I just…I thought that…" I trailed off, seeking the words in my head, but being unable to find them, so I used my long abandoned gift to show him what I meant.

We sat in silence, as I showed Jacob my memories, my reasons for leaving, why I left so far, how I felt when we were apart, how I felt when we were together, which of course made me think about how I loved him so much still.

Jacob gasped a bit, and it took me a second to realise what he'd seen.

"I'm… I didn't mean… There's nothing... It wasn't meant t-" He cut me off, pulling me in close for another tight hug.

"Oh, my Nessie. Nessie, Nessie, Nessie" He half cooed at me, as he rocked me in his arms like a baby.

He pulled back from our embrace, and looked me in the eyes, his dark ones burning brightly and fiercely, and determinedly.

"Renesmee." He said, as he looked down at me, a foreign emotion clear in his eyes.

"I love you"

I inhaled a massive gulp of air, feeling shocked, confused, ecstatic, and a million other emotions I couldn't place.

Jacob… Jacob actually… loved me?

He looked like he was waiting for something, and at that point, there was nothing I was more willing to give him than his answer.

"I love you, too, my Jacob. So much" I declared, in a small voice.

He let out an unbelieving sound, but the look on his face was amazing. It was beyond happy. It was the look that you might expect to find in heaven, he was that happy. He'd never been more beautiful.

We held each other close for a second, before he tilted his head towards me.

"Ness," he said gently, and cautiously. "Can I…kiss you?" He asked.

I didn't expect him to ask me like that. I just thought that maybe… maybe he didn't want to… I don't know what I thought. Nothing makes sense anymore apart from the face that Jacob and I are together again, and we love each other.

I nodded slowly, although I was dying to just make the first move myself. I had been waiting for this for years, despite that fact that when I realised I loved Jacob, I was only thirteen. It was just meant to be. As simple as that.

Without a pause, he pressed his lips firmly against mine, covering them by his warm mouth.

It was amazing. More than I'd ever dreamed of. So much better. Like dying and going to heaven. I'd imagine that the expression Jacob had on his face when I told him I loved him was the same one I was wearing now. I was that happy. I felt like I could do anything, as long as he was there with me, and, as cheesy as this probably sounds, I felt a strong connection to him- the same one that I had felt since birth- but this time the connection was different. I don't really know how to describe it, but it was like… like he was the second half of my soul that I had been missing, like I would never be able to live again if he went away, like it was essential for him to be there just to keep me breathing. Like I had not just given my heart to him, but he _was_ my heart.

He pulled back after a while, and shot me one of his adorable cheeky Jacob grins that I loved so much.

"I've wanted to do that for a while" He said, and winked at me, making me laugh. It was just so…Jacob.

I thought about what he'd said, and then snorted.

"You think _you've_ wanted to do that for a while? Think about _me_. I've been wanting to do that since I was thirteen."

His eyes burned bright again.

"I am thinking about you, Ness. You're the only thought on my mind. I think about you all the time. Ask Seth or Leah, they'll tell you. Ask your dad. You're the only thing I think about. I just love you so, so much. And I-" He broke his sentence off mid-way, looking nervous all of a sudden.

I knew him that well that I could tell when he wanted to say something else.

"What is it, Jake? I promise I won't mind. Please tell me" I pleaded.

He cleared his throat gently, and prepared to speak. "Err… alright, then. I didn't plan on asking you like this, but now is a good time. I mean, you're here and everything. I just don't know if it's… moving too quickly."

"Spit it out, already, Jacob"

"Right. Um…" He swallowed the lump in his throat, and continued trying to ask me whatever he was going to ask me.

"I… While you've been gone, I've been doing some work at the local garage, 'cause I've decided that being in my twenties and still living with Billy is pathetic. So, I went out to work to save up enough money to get a new place. It's… well, it's pretty small, but I'm sure they'll be enough space to fit _some_ of your wardrobe into the bedroom, and I mean, it's pretty weird that there's only one bed, but I don't mind. I'll sleep on the couch if you want me to. The bathrooms small, but there's a shower, and a laundry room, and even a small kitchen with a counter. I mean, there's no dining room, but we can always have a picnic on the floor, and lean against the counter to eat. Or I could even get some old bar chairs from somewhere. I'm sure they're not that expensive, if you buy them third hand or something on eBay… but yeah. So, whaddya think?" He asked me.

I was confused. His rambling always confused me. It was very unusual for him to ramble, and when he did, it was because he was very nervous about something.

"Err…about what?"

"Oh. I guess I forgot to even ask. I'm sorry. I was… I was wondering if you'd… I mean, I'll understand if you don't want to, and everything, but I was just asking if you'd like to…moveinwithme?" I mentally unjumbled his words, and almost fell off the bed when I realised what he'd said. My mouth fell open in shock. I didn't know what to say. I mean, I'd been dreaming of moving in with him, of course, and I'd been dreaming about our future and our kids, but I just… didn't expect for him to ask so quickly… That was something that Jacob did, though. I was suspecting that, as usual, he had forgotten to think things through. That didn't mean I was going to turn down his proposal, though. I had known somewhere, in the back of my head, or at the bottom of my heart, that we were meant to be together, and we would live together.

I thought about this. Living with Jacob. I'd get to see him every day- wake up to him, make his breakfast, clean his house, and I even relished the thought of picking up and washing his dirty clothes- yes, I was that sad. And moving in with him was just a step away from marrying him.

"Yes" the word fell from my mouth, hanging in the air.

* * *

**EEP!**

**So, whaddya think? Was it a bit too soon to move them in together? Edwards not going to like it… and neither will Bella. Serves her right for not getting out the car fast enough. Snort.**

**Thanks for all your reviews, and please keep reviewing.**

**Lots of love,**

**Deany-Bob101**


	19. Backup Call

**Hey everyone!**

**First of all, I want to say a huge thank you to anyone who reviewed the last two chapter- you're all so kind *blush***

**I agree that Jacob was moving waaayy too fast, but he does have his reasons, and he'll explain them later on to Nessie's parents (I think they'd be a bit cranky otherwise)**

**I think this **_**should**_** be a longer chapter, 'cause it's a lot of rambling, so I hope you enjoy it while it last, 'cause it's not that usual for me to write a long chapter :)**

**Ok, thanks for reading, and please don't forget to press that button at the bottom of the page- **_**Please???**_

**I don't own anything. So there. But I do own the sarcasm that I use sometimes. **

Chapter 19: Backup Call

* * *

_**I thought about this. Living with Jacob. I'd get to see him every day- wake up to him, make his breakfast, clean his house, and I even relished the thought of picking up and washing his dirty clothes- yes, I was that sad. And moving in with him was just a step away from marrying him.**_

_**"Yes" the word fell from my mouth, hanging in the air.**_

A massive smile broke out over Jacob's face, like in the morning, when the clouds part and sunshine breaks across the land- what was I? A poet?

Or at least he looked like it was his birthday, and I'd given him something he'd wanted very much for a while.

"Really?" He asked, disbelief colouring his tone.

I rolled my eyes. When had I ever been able to say no to this man? It was impossible to refuse his adorable face.

"Sure, Jacob. I've loved you long enough, haven't I?" I asked playfully, trying to ease some of his nervousness.

It worked. He snorted a laugh. "Yeah, I'd say so" He said in return, but then turned serious. "But please, don't ever stop" He whispered, leaning down to kiss me for the second time.

"Never" I whispered back, holding him close to me.

"WHAT!???!!?"

I looked around, shocked, and found my mum standing at the door, a murderous expression on her beautiful face.

I could've sworn I heard Jake actually _whimper_ under the fury of her glare. I don't blame him- she can be really scary when she gets mad.

Within a millisecond, she ran right up to Jacob, and although she was at least a foot under him, she got right up in his face.

"WHAT DID YOU DO, YOU MUTT??? HOW DARE YOU!!! I GAVE YOU SOME PRIVACY WITH MY DAUGHTER, AND I COME BACK AND FIND _THIS_??? YOU WAIT 'TILL EDWARD HEARS ABOUT THIS! HE'S GOING TO ABSOLUTLEY KILL YOU!!IN FACT, I'VE GOT HALF A MIND TO, IF I DIDN'T THINK IT WOULD UPSET NESS THEN I WOULD!!! BUT YOU WAIT!!! YOU MONGREL!!!" She screamed at him, and he cowered away, into me.

"Bella," He began, nervously. "I… You don't under- " He was cut off by another furious glare from my mother.

"Err… okay, maybe you do understand, but I can promise you, Bells, it's not like that. I've got reasons! I've thought about this, and I think it's the right thing to do! I mean, Ness has already said yes, so… you know, and she's a fully grown adult now, so it's her choice, but I have got my reasons! Look, I've even got a job at the garage, so you won't have to worry about me providing her, and a house, and I've got the rabbit, still, so, you won't have to worry about anything!" He protested, desperately trying to explain and rationalize himself to my mother.

She still looked like she was going to kill someone, but at least she looked slightly calmer than she had before.

"Fine" She spat, then continued. "But you're going to have to wait until Edward gets here before anything happens" she sniffed. "I'll just go and call him now- and I'm warning you, Jacob. You put one hand on my daughter, and that hand comes off" She scowled at him, and stormed out the room like a petulant child.

Now that she'd left the room, Jacob relaxed a bit. I just sat there, scared stiff. Honestly, parents could be so scary.

"Well, that didn't go as badly as I expected" he said, shrugging.

I almost coughed up a lung at that from chocking.

"What?!"

"Well, knowing Bella, I'd have expected her to at least have thrown out a few punches- you know, physical damage" He explained, like it was nothing.

"JAKE! I'm sitting here, panicking on the inside, and you're just treating it like it was nothing? You must be mad!"

"Hey, I'm not mad, just… I know what to expect. Anyhow, I'll explain everything to them later, and then they'll understand without a need for violence. Err… apart from maybe Blondie… never mind" He replied, shrugging again.

I decided to leave it, and we waited alone in my room, trying not to touch each other like we wanted to from weeks apart, until mum came back with a smug expression on her face. I swear, she loves causing me pain.

"The rest of the family has just boarded the nearest flight into Seattle, but they don't know what's going on yet. You'll have to think about what you're going to say" She sniffed again. "Until then, I'm going hunting, but don't touch each other. I'll see you later" She said, leaving us with a suspicious look on her face.

Okay, mum has officially gone crazy from dad-withdrawal. Again.

I know I wasn't supposed to talk about that time, or even think about it, 'cause it upset my parents so much, but it didn't really seem that much of a big deal to me. I think it was because they were attached at the hip so much, that it was inconceivable to be that they were ever apart for longer than a few days.

"Hey, Nessie, honey, it'll all be okay. Like I said, I know what I'm going to say, and I'm just going to tell them the reasons why I asked you so soon. It'll all be okay. Just you see" he cooed to me, as he reached one of his hands up to stroke my hair like he always did, but then remembered my mother's threat to him, and jerked it quickly away.

"Hush, now baby. I bet you're tired from the plane flight. Just sleep it all off. I'll stay with you. Just hush" he whispered, as he pulled down the duvet on my bed, and motioned for me to get in.

I wasn't really tired, but I thought I'd humour him, so I slipped my shoes off, and got into bed, fully dressed in the same pair of comfy sweats I'd worn on the plane, and my oversized sweater that I stole off Jacob years ago.

"That's it, Ness. Hush, now" he continued to coo at me, and lay down beside me, his feet sticking out the end of the bed.

"Jake? I'm not really tired, I just… I'd like to talk to you. You know, tell you about the house in England, 'cause I know you've always wanted to go. And you can tell me more about your new job. And about the house you bought."

"Okay, then, sweetie. Sure thing. How 'bout you go first?"

And so I described to him the house in England, how the countryside stretched out for miles and miles, how our house was surrounded in acres of green, how large our houses were, my new bedroom, the car that I'd been given that was exactly like his old Rabbit, and all about how I'd missed him, and how the house never felt like a home, because it always felt like something was missing. When I turned down a corridor, I felt Jacob's absence, because he should've been there, arm slung carelessly around my shoulder, making some joke about Aunt Rose, or about how Aunt Alice could survive without any shops for miles. When I sat down to eat, I noticed that there should've been more food there, for Jacob to scoff down at ten plates per hour. When I went hunting, Jake wasn't there to make it a competition like he always used to, and I missed that as well. Nothing was ever the same without him.

His eyes took on a sudden sadness, and he looked at me right in the eye.

"Nessie, I'll never forgive myself for letting you leave. I think… I think those weeks we spent apart, I realize what your mum felt like when your dad left her. That feeling… so… indescribable. There aren't words for how important you are to me. I've never even told you. When you're away from me… it hurts… like I'm missing my brain, or my heart, or my soul. I'm… I'm empty without you, Ness. And I just… I love you so much. I always have. I realised that the day you told me you were leaving. And there was nothing I could do. That was what you wanted, and I wouldn't stand in your way. Even now, if you told me you wanted me to leave, I'd do it. Only for you, Ness. Only for you."

I was speechless. The intensity burning in his eyes when he told me that, paired with the responsibility and weight of his words… it just blew my mind away. How was I supposed to reply to that? It was amazing and frightening all in one.

"I… I love you, too, Jacob. So much. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you, either. I love you" I told him.

He smiled at me.

"I know, Ness. I know"

And we sat up talking until we fell asleep.

* * *

"RENESMEE!!!" Oh, good. I guess my dad's here. I wish he'd learn that shouting isn't a nice way to wake up your poor daughter. At all. It makes me grumpy.

I found that I felt very hot. Like leaning against the radiator in the summer at my Grandma Renee's house- I visited her once a long time ago, down at her little cottage, but she didn't realise I was her grandchild, even if she treated me like it.

I opened my eyes drowsily, and looked around, trying to find the source of the heat.

It turns out that Jacob apparently has some sort of magnetism to me, and unconsciously wraps his arms around me in a death-grip while I was sleeping. Eh. I don't mind. As long as he won't get his hand ripped off by my very violent, withdrawal- suffering mother.

Urgh. Back to the matter at hand. I was unfairly called back into consciousness by my father, who obviously doesn't understand that being woken up by loud noises _isn't nice_. Mental head glare.

"ENOUGH WITH THE ATTITUDE- JUST GET DOWN HERE!" He yelled up at me.

_God._ _Take a chill pill_ I thought snidely at him, but left my warm Jacob- blanket anyway, gasping quietly at the change of temperature in the room once Jacob's body-heat was gone.

I'm not actually surprised that Jacob hasn't been woken up by my father's squawking. He could sleep though anything.

I stumbled my way out of bed, trying to smooth out the creases in my old clothes that I knew Aunt Alice would disapprove of, and decided to stop being rude. It wouldn't help my case _at all_.

I made my way down the familiar stairs and across the familiar hallway that I hadn't really noticed when I arrived here- it was just… so familiar, that I didn't even think about re familiarizing myself with it. I did so now, though.

Dad was waiting in the living room, his arms crossed; his feet shoulder width apart, looking like he meant business.

"Where is the dog?" He spat. Urgh once again. Talking hurt my head.

"Um, you mean, Jacob?" I croaked, and then tried to clear my throat from my morning voice.

"Yes. Him. Get him down here." He ordered. "I need to speak to him. And you can watch your manners, young lady. Or I won't even bother listening to your excuses." He said.

I sighed. Of course he would be like this. I knew he would. Take it all out on Jacob.

"Enough. Just get the mutt down here." He snapped.

I trudged back up the stairs to get Jacob, and managed to bump into him on the way up, but luckily he caught my shoulders to keep me from falling.

"Ness! Morning, honey. Was that… was that your dad I heard downstairs?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I thought so. So, does that mean the rest of them are back?" He asked, his voice rougher than normal due to the early morning.

"Yeah, I think they got back at some point in the night. They want you to come down and talk to them. I think it's time, already" I told him.

He sighed, but let me take his hand and pull him downstairs.

It wasn't that I was particularity wanting to talk to my parents about this- in fact, I think they could've chosen a time when the sun was actually up to wake us up and talk to us- but I just wanted to get this conversation over and done with so that I could go and live with Jacob in his little house he described, and one day we could go get married and live happily ever after together forever. That was all I wanted, but I was going to have to take the little steps first to get to what I really wanted.

My parents were waiting downstairs, sitting with my aunts and uncles on the sofas that were arranged round the room.

Everyone turned and looked to us as we entered the room with varying emoticons on their faces- anger, disgust, happiness, joy, wariness, and uncertainty.

"Edward, before we start this, I just want to tell you, I already know how this is going to end, and there no point in doing this. Is it really necessa-" Aunt Alice began, getting off the sofa and moving towards my father, but he cut her off, putting his hand out to stop her saying anything else.

"No. Let him get what is coming to him" my dad said angrily, making me wonder what on earth he meant.

Before any of us knew what was happening, my father lunged across the room, reaching for Jacob's throat.

It happened too soon, and Jake was knocked back by the force of my father's stone body into the wall, causing the wall to crumble beneath the power of their bodies slamming against it.

"NOOO!!!" I screamed, reaching out to Jacob, who was lying in a heap against the wall.

* * *

**So, err, yeah. Very dramatic towards the end, I know. It sounded just **_**so**_** cheesy and fake in my head, and Nessie was being a bit snide towards her dad, but you know, she'd been woken up very early by him , and he didn't seem to take into regard the time. Eh, he has an excuse. He's a vampire. Shrug.**

**Yep, I swear that whenever I write Bella, she always turns out nuts. Oh well. **

**Thanks for reading, you guys, even if this chapter was utter rubbish, but hopefully you'll enjoy the next chapter. Please review. Even if you are calling me out on my rubbish. I don't care, I just want to hear what you have to say about it. **

**Thanks!**

**Lots of love,**

**Deany-Bob101**


	20. Why

**Hello everyone!**

**Firstly, I wanted to say thank you to those of you who reviewed. I'm really happy you took the time to. Big smiles to everyone! Please keep reviewing- I love to know what people think.**

**Secondly, I… err, I dunno. I don't really have anything else to say, it just sounded good.**

**So, on to the big (ish) reveal- why Jacob asked if Nessie would move in with him so quickly, apart from the obvious explanation that they loved each other a lot. Hope you like it.**

**I Don't Own Anything. I just the capital letters would make it look more official.**

Chapter 20: Why

* * *

_**It happened too soon, and Jake was knocked back by the force of my father's stone body into the wall, causing the wall to crumble beneath the power of their bodies slamming against it.**_

"_**NOOO!!!" I screamed.**_

"JACOB!!" I yelled, throwing myself at my father and hitting him repeatedly with as much force as I had, tears streaming down my cheeks, blinding me.

_You've killed him! You… You… I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! _I screamed at him furiously in my mind.

_I thought you were going to listen! I thought you would be reasonable! I HATE YOU!!!_

A pair of strong arms belonging to Emmett wrapped around my torso and restrained me, pulling me away from where my father was standing with a hurt expression on his face.

He reached out his hand to stroke my cheek, wincing when I pulled my head out of reach and glared at him.

"Ness…" he chocked. "I'm so… I'm sorry" he said eventually, then dropped his hand to his side, moving it again to move the rubble off of my poor, undeserving boyfriend.

Granddad stepped forward, moving to lift an unconscious Jacob out and lay him on the couch, then checking him for sign of concussion or breakage of the bones.

We- well, at least I- waited impatiently for the conclusion. To be honest, I was a little surprised and a little disappointed that no one had stepped in or said anything, let alone try to help Jacob.

Carlisle cleared his throat, not needing to, but I guess that he was so practised in creating a human like façade, that he often did these things out of habit.

"Well, Jacob here isn't really hurt in anyway, but he'll need to rest for a bit. It's a good thing that he's so strong; otherwise he would have suffered a worse injury. Edward, son," He started, returning his gaze to my father, who still looked hurt, but also shameful. _Good. _I thought snidely to myself.

"Edward, that was very irresponsible. Yes, I know what I can be like when your little girl first falls in love- trust me, I found it so hard when Rose first brought home Emmett- no offense, Emmett, son" He said, glancing quickly at my loud, smiling uncle, then returned to his story. "I know what it can be like. But you've got to let her go sometime. You knew that since the day she was born. It was always going to be hard- what, with your past with Jacob, but you have to let that… rivalry go now. It's not fair on Ness. You know he'd never hurt her. Just hear him out. And control yourself" He finished, with a serious look that was marred by the slight smile on his face.

My father sighed.

"I know. Thank you, father. You're right. I always knew this day would come, I just… never expected it to be so soon " He said, looking at me. "She's just… so _young_ still. I know he'd never hurt her, but she's my baby girl. I'd feel this way about any boy she brought home… err, not that she actually brought him home, but still. Thank you father. Nessie, honey, I'm so sorry. I swore to myself that I wouldn't get angry, and I made a promise to your mother. I'm sorry. You too, Bella. I'm sorry." He said, hanging his head.

I wasn't sure what to think. Should I forgive him? He hurt Jacob. That was… unacceptable. If it was anyone else, I would seriously hurt them. But I suppose… It was my father. I did understand why he did it- to a point, but I was still unhappy with him.

"I guess I forgive you, then" I told him, letting myself be pulled in for a strong hug. I pulled away after a moment, and carried on with what I was going to say.

"On one condition- you need to apologise to Jacob when he wakes up- which better be soon, otherwise I'm not talking to you- and fully listen him out. Deal?" I asked, holding out my hand, and quirking my eyebrow up at him, the picture of confidence, but inside, I didn't know if I would be told off for speaking to my father in this way.

My father responded with a short nod of his head, a shake of my hand, and a crooked grin.

"You know, you remind me so much of your mother. Always trying to make deals and compromise" He said, looking at her out the corner of his eye, and grinning even more.

"Okay, I'm not even going to ask, but thank you." I told him, and then settled into a position on the floor beside the couch, waiting for Jacob to wake up.

* * *

It took longer than I anticipated. I must have shifted position ten times in the thirty minutes it took for him to arise.

I noticed when his eyelids started to flutter, like sleeping beauty in the Disney movie I had forced Jacob to watch with me many, many times when I was younger.

His eyes opened, and I was surprised at how much I'd missed the deep brown colour of them in only half an hour. "The gateway to the soul" my parents had always said.

His honeyed lips moved the tiniest amount, and his hand reached for my face.

"Ness," He croaked, with a rough voice. "Can you get me some… water, please?" Okay, so not the most romantic words, but it'd do. Inhaling that much dust can't be good for your lungs, or your throat.

I obeyed his request, getting him a glass of water as quickly as I could, and bringing it up to his lips, supporting his head with my arm as I tilted the glass towards his parted lips.

He sipped the water for a moment, before he pushed it out the way gently.

"Ness, I want to talk to your dad. Please." He said, his voice much improved by the healing powers of water.

I was wary, but I decided that it was a good place to start. One step closer to my future with Jacob.

No sooner than he said that, my family re-appeared in the living room, waiting for Jake to plead his case.

"So…" Jacob coughed nervously as they waited for him to begin. "I… err… I really don't know how to begin… I think… Okay. I wanted to tell you guys that I love Nessie, and I've known that since she was born. You've all seen that love transform and change as she grew older, so you know that I've got nothing but honourable intentions towards her. She's my best friend, and all that I could ever ask for in a person. My other half" He breathed, as he looked at me. "I… I think that now we've both reached the point in our lives where we love each other in a romantic way that you've all always known it would end like this. Even you, Blondie, though you don't want to admit it" He joked, causing Aunt Rose to snort a little. "I believe that now is the time to take the next step, although our love- in that way at least- is new, you know and I know that it will never fade. I've been waiting Nessie's whole life for this chance, and I think that this is the right time. It took the time apart for me to realise that I love her, and that time apart makes me sure that I never want to lose her again, so I'm trying to secure her next to me. I just wanted you to know why. I love her." He said, turning to me, and wiping away the tears that had accumulated in my eyes during that speech. I hadn't even noticed I was crying- his speech was so beautiful.

"I love you" I told him, and we leant in, giving each other a passionate kiss.

"Gross. She's kissing a dog. Isn't there something against that?" Aunt Rose asked in a disgusted voice, though she sounded like she was smiling.

"Jacob," My father started, sounding very official. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I didn't wan- okay, maybe I did want to hurt you, but I'm sorry. It's an involuntary reaction" He said, causing Jacob to grin. "I approve of Nessie moving in, but on two conditions- one, that you take good care of her _at all times,_ or you'll become a house mat, and two, that before she moves in, you must marry her. I… err, I've got morals… and I want my daughter to be respected. Take it or leave it" He said, shocking me. I swear, I almost fell of the sofa from where I was perched hearing his deal.

_Married? _I did want to be married to him at some point, sure, but I'd never thought of it so soon. To be honest, I couldn't wait.

"Yes" Jacob agreed, and I swore I could fly to the moon. Everything in my life was going perfectly.

For now.

* * *

**Heya! I hope you liked it. Sorry I took so long to post. I was expecting it to be finished much sooner. Also, I'm sorry it was so short, and that I left you on a bit of a cliffie.**

**Sorry.**

**Thanks for the reviews, please keep them up, I love you guys lots.**

**Lots of love,**

**Deany-Bob101**


	21. Doubt

**Heya!**

**So, it's been a week since I last updated- I think I've kept you waiting long enough.**

**I'm quite suspect as to how long this chapter will be, so you have been warned.**

**Okay, so, as I've probably already said, but just can't remember, I've had to modify the plans for the story direction just slightly 'cause the original plot didn't fit in with the way this story was heading. It's all good now. Hopefully this story won't turn out too fluffy, and I'm really hoping that the storyline will have made an impact. **

**Thanks for listening to my endless blabber. I'll get the show on the road now.**

**I don't know what you've been told, but I'm not actually the owner of this. **

Chapter 21: Doubt

* * *

_**"I approve of Nessie moving in, but on two conditions- one, that you take good care of her **__**at all times,**__** or you'll become a house mat, and two, that before she moves in, you must marry her. I… err, I've got morals… and I want my daughter to be respected. Take it or leave it" He said, shocking me. I swear, I almost fell of the sofa from where I was perched hearing his deal.**_

_**Married? **__**I did want to be married to him at some point, sure, but I'd never thought of it so soon. To be honest, I couldn't wait.**_

_**"Yes" Jacob agreed, and I swore I could fly to the moon. Everything in my life was going perfectly.**_

_**For now.**_

The last few days had gone in a blur. I'd spent them just lying together with Jake on my bed, talking about what we wanted to do, the future house we were going to have, and even the decorating colour scheme.

"I think maybe pale blue and white for the bedroom. Does that sound alright?" I asked him, turning on my side to face him, only to see a slightly disgruntled expression on his gorgeous face.

"Too girly. I'm a man's man. We don't do 'pale'. We do full-on" He told me, grinning slightly, and causing me to land a light slap on his head, both of us grinning widely at each other.

"Only joking, Ness. Sounds great. You're so good at this 'house' stuff. If I hadn't been in your life twenty four seven, I would've sworn that you had an interior design business running already" He said, chuckling.

I shrugged. Eh, what can I say? You pick up a few things with Esme as your grandmother.

It was all perfect. I loved this section of my life right now. Who knew that waiting for Jacob was the best thing I'd ever done? It just meant that now he could love me back, and that was the most spectacular feeling in the world- like I'd swallowed a firework and it was going off in my stomach, but at the same time, the feeling you get when you jump on a trampoline, and that moment when you've just jumped and are flying in mid-air, even if just for a second. Amazing.

Yeah, I may not have been fully exposed to a human lifestyle, but I've been on a trampoline.

"I love you, Ness. Always" Jacob said, getting my attention my grabbing my waist and pulling me closer into him from where we were lying.

"You too, Jake. Forever" I said back, ducking my head into his neck and hugging him close to me like they do in the movies. This was different from the movies, though. I could feel the raw emotion running through my veins, and the love we had for each other was real, not pretend. If you compared any couple in my family to a movie, you would definitely see a difference to the romance they share.

I was fully in love with Jacob. Truly. I was already starting to feel the effects of it at thirteen, for crying out loud! I knew what love was, and I shared it with a man that was both beautiful inside and out.

It was perfect, but something- aside from Jacob's health- had been worrying me since the day my family had accepted my relationship with Jake.

My father had said that we couldn't move in together until we were married, and Jacob had agreed, but… He hadn't asked me to marry him yet. It was like an afterthought that he agreed. And he hadn't even said "Yes, that was my plan from the start" or, "Really? I didn't think you'd let me, but I've already got a ring" or even "She's my soul mate. We should marry as soon as possible". But no. He had just said "yes". Nothing special, even though it had meant the whole universe to me.

And it made me wonder if he truly cared for me as much as I did him.

I mean, of course I knew it was probably just me being worried, but still, our relationship was just new, and I still wasn't really sure. It wasn't as if we'd been exchanging this type of love for years and years. I was just… unsure.

I thought that… maybe… maybe he didn't really love me in a romantic light at all. Maybe he still loved me as a child, or a younger sister, and had just kid himself that he loved me in a different way. It wasn't his fault.

Sure, I _did_ believe that he loved me, and he _did_ agree to marry me, but I… I wanted to hear it from him. It would make it all seem so much more real.

Warm hands held roughly on my shoulders pulling me away from the body I was cuddling up to, and I looked up to see the furious face of Jacob.

"What do you mean?" He spat at me harshly. "Do you doubt the love I have for you? Is that it? TELL ME!" He yelled, causing me to shriek a little, and cower under his furious gaze.

I'd never seen Jacob so angry before. Never. Not even when I was little, and had scratched my name into the back of his car when I was still learning to write my name.

I was so shocked by Jacob's outburst, and I didn't even know where it had come from. All I knew was that whatever Jacob had seen or heard had made him unbelievably angry. Like Hulk angry.

"I… I'm sorry, Jacob" I whimpered, huddling in close to myself, trying to control the sobs that were threatening to break loose of my throat and fiercely biting back the tears that were clouding my vision.

Then it came to me why Jacob was so angry. The answer was so obvious, and I didn't blame him for being so angry. If he was thinking that I didn't love him, then I would be pretty darn angry too.

Jacob had heard my thoughts when I was hugging him. I didn't even think about it, or try to control it. I hadn't used my gift in a while.

The realisation didn't stop me from crying though. The sobs broke out my throat, choking me, and giving my sadness embarrassingly away. I hadn't wanted to cry in front of him. Jacob never cried. Ever. It was a rule.

I had wanted to be like him, show that I could be strong even when things went wrong, and people got upset.

Tears leaked out my eyes, stinging them, and wetting my cheeks with the trails they left, dripping down my face and off my chin, like raindrops on the window. I huddled even closer into myself now, trying to stifle the sobs by biting down on my arm, and wrapping my arms tightly around my legs.

A familiar pair of strong, heated arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me in to him like he had before. His hands reached up to wipe away the tears remaining on my face, and he tucked my head into his chest, holding me firmly there, while whispering apologies to me.

If I hadn't known any better, I would say that he was just as upset by his outburst as I was.

I soon quieted down; comforted by the soothing smell of the man I loved, and rested my head against his chest, listening as he started to speak.

"I… I can't even explain to you how sorry I am. It was just… I love you so much, Ness, and you _have_ to know that. You're my world, my reason for being. Without you, I would even exist. I'd be dead already. You are… you are my everything. I love you. I love you so, so much, and I'm so sorry, my Nessie, baby. So sorry" He cooed to me, smoothing down my hair and rocking me against him.

**

* * *

**

There you are, ladies (and gentlemen, if any) . Another chapter- complete!

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please don't forget to review, and thank to those of you who did review. **

**I love you!**

**Until next time.**

**Lots of love,**

**Deany-Bob101**


	22. Realization

**Hey everyone!**

**I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while- I've been busy. And sick.**

**Thanks to all you guys who reviewed my last chapter, I really do appreciate it.**

**I'll just get on with it.**

**I haven't got anything to say, but I'm not the actual author of this or anything like that.**

Chapter 22: Realization

* * *

_**"I… I can't even explain to you how sorry I am. It was just… I love you so much, Ness, and you **__**have**__** to know that. You're my world, my reason for being. Without you, I would even exist. I'd be dead already. You are… you are my everything. I love you. I love you so, so much, and I'm so sorry, my Nessie, baby. So sorry" He cooed to me, smoothing down my hair and rocking me against him.**_

"J-Jacob?" I asked, my voice catching, still croaky from the tears I had just cried.

"Yes, honey?"

"I love you" I told him, curling up tighter in his arms.

"You too, Ness. Always" he whispered.

We stayed like that for a while- it was hard to tell how long. It could've been a couple of seconds, or the rest of the day for all I knew. No one bothered calling us downstairs for anything. We just wanted to be left alone with each other.

I know this might sound a bit presumptuous, but, in all honesty, I was… kinda expecting a proposal. I mean, he had said that he couldn't wait until we were together, right? I just thought that he would want that sooner rather than later.

The rest of the day passed by, and at every moment I kept expecting him to get down on one knee and propose. I had thought he would. We had just spent the perfect day wrapped up in each other, and there were a number of opportunities when he could've proposed, and been a perfect moment, but he just… didn't.

To say I was disappointed would be a huge understatement. I knew, I sounded just like one of those posh, uppity, demanding, I- have-to-get-what-I-want people. I didn't want to, I just did. I guess that personality trait stems a bit from my father. He liked to know that he was in charge. Also, having a life filled of whatever I want couldn't have helped, either.

Still, I was disappointed, like any other human female would be if they had the perfect day with their soul mate, who you knew you were getting engaged to very soon, and it hadn't happened.

The next day passed. I was still very close to Jacob- we hadn't gone downstairs or left my bed at all for a good half of the day, but in the end we had to go down and get some food when Jake's stomach started to growl.

The week went by. I was really starting to doubt myself now, and, if I was really honest with myself, I was… beginning to doubt him a little, too. What if he had some sort of commitment issues? I knew all about his past with my mother, but surely it had been long enough that he had gotten over that?

Or was it me? Wasn't I… wasn't I good enough? He didn't… no, he couldn't still love my mother… could he? Was I… just not her? I'd always known that my mother was so much more beautiful, so much cleverer, so much_ better_ than me. She was my mum, she just seemed… _more_.

How could I even have missed it? God, I'm such an idiot. He still loves her.

It's there. It's always been there. I never felt jealous when I saw them interacting together- not even when I discovered their past, but replaying those times where they hugged each other so close, when Jacob's face just seemed to light up whenever he would see her, how carefree he would act around her.

That must be it. He must've fooled himself into thinking that he loved me, but in fact, when it came the time to commit, he realised the truth. Sure, he had been spending the last few days with me, but that must be because he didn't want to hurt my feelings. After all, he did help raise me, so he must be fond of me, at least. And when I told him we were moving… he looked so devastated. He was missing her- the thought of losing her, not seeing her. It all made sense now. Everything did.

It tore me apart, of course. It hurt me worse than anything else had every hurt before. Like something had gripped my heart right through my chest, and was tearing it out, setting fire to it. It was the feeling of betrayal, the feeling of worthlessness that made me want to hide from the eyes of the world.

I was jerked out of my train of thought when I felt a hot hand on my shoulder. It was Jake's. He had just come back from patrol, and had met me back on the La Push beach where I was currently.

I flinched away from his warm grasp, my mind fighting the thoughts of my recent realisation, as I was pulled up from my seat on one of the large rocks on the beach.

"Ness?" He asked me, his soft voice breaking into my senses, and causing tears to spring into my eyes. I just… I couldn't face him. It was too much.

"I… I can't" I gasped, pulling away with all my strength, and took off in the direction of the woods, avoiding his face.

"NESS!" I heard him shouting for me, concern filling his shouts. If I hadn't known any better, I would've said that he was on the verge of tears himself.

_Yes. He knows you've found out the truth, and he feels guilty._

What was I going to do now?

* * *

**Ok, question for you-**

**What would you rather: Really short chapters that are updated soon, or longer chapters that you may have to wait a while for?**

**Let me know.**

**Love you guys, thanks for reading.**

**Please review**

**Lots of love,**

**Deany-Bob101**


	23. Run

**Heya guys!**

**So, according to most people, the end result is… **_***enter drum roll***_**… shorter chapters more often. **

**Thanks for you guys who reviewed. You are all angels. **

**Now. Let's get on with the story. **

**I don't own the story/characters/ plot (ok, this one's somewhat debatable. I do… sorta own it… or at least what the characters are saying)**

Chapter 23: Run

* * *

"_**NESS!" I heard him shouting for me, concern filling his shouts. If I hadn't known any better, I would've said that he was on the verge of tears himself.**_

_**Yes. He knows you've found out the truth, and he feels guilty.**_

_**What was I going to do now?**_

When I younger, I had always played a game with Jake. It was my favourite game- he would hunt me, and I would hide. It was like a human game of hide and seek, but with super-human abilities.

Although it was my favourite game, I always lost. It was unexplainable how Jacob always seemed to have this strange… connection to me. Like he could find me wherever I was on the planet. I just put it down to a good sense of smell, but now I'm not so sure.

I'd been running for a while now. I had stopped a while back to briefly cover my scent up with an unfortunate deer's blood, and I thought that I had set him off my trail, but he just… he just seemed to follow me. Like he could find me wherever I went. Just like when I was little.

I was half-vampire, but still, I was also half-human. I had to stop for breath every once in a while, and I'd already run around ten miles. He was still following me, though. He must have changed into his wolf-form at some point. It made his senses sharper, and meant he could run faster, as fast as any vampire and for a very long amount of time. I'd say that he was definitely stronger than me. He'd always been. Even when he's in human form. He always took me down when we were wrestling.

I let out a sob. I missed how it used to be. We were just so… comfortable. At least then I had no interest in him romantically. Then I wouldn't have been hurt. It was so much preferable to this.

I tried to stifle my sob, hoping with any hope I had left in my body that Jacob hadn't heard. Although he probably would. He always knew when I was hurting.

I slowed down, and eventually stopped running, not being able to see through my tears. They blinded me.

I leant against the nearest tree, frustrated because all I wanted was to just… lean all my weight against the tree, let the tree carry all the pain I felt, but I couldn't. It was this reason why I hated being a vampire. I just… wanted to let myself loose. Be angry when I felt angry. Take it out on stuff. Cry, and lean on things and sink into myself when I feel sad. But I can't. I'm too strong, and my full weight on the tree would make it collapse from under me.

So I only leant part of my weight on the tree, feeling frustrated and confused and sad and angry and betrayed. So many things. I just wanted it to all go away- to wake up and find that it was just a dream, that Jacob would never lie to me about loving me, that he still wanted me, and that we were still going to be a family. It was just too much. I would go home, but my mum would probably be there. I couldn't face her. Not now. Not knowing that she was the reason why Jacob doesn't love me.

I let out another sob, sinking down to the ground and burying my face in my hands.

I must have pushed back on the tree too much with my back, because to my horror, it began to move. I could feel the ripping sound of the roots being torn out of the ground, and I heard the crashing boom of the tree as it hit the ground, making Jacob- if he wasn't already- aware of my presence.

I heard the sound of paws hitting the ground, the sound getting closer and the sounds getting more frequent as Jacob sped up.

At this moment, I was too emotionally drained to do anything about it, let alone move.

I heard a rustling sound nearby, and a pair of arms encircles me tightly.

"Oh, my Nessie" he murmured. "Don't run from me. We need to talk."

* * *

**Dun dun dunnnn!**

**Yeah, I'm, a rotter. Another cliffy. I know. The big "TALK" is coming up very soon, though. I promise. It's a pinkie promise as well, so you know I won't break it.**

**Love you guys, so thanks for reading, and please don't forget to let me what you think. Even if it's just a word or two. I **_**will**_** reply.**

**Thanks you guys.**

**Lots of love,**

**Deany-Bob101**


	24. The Talk

**Hiya chaps!**

**So, I'm pleased that you guys seemed to enjoy the last chapter… ish. **

**Okay, so I want to say a huge thank you to **_**luv2beloved**_**, who actually went back and reviewed all my chapters, so thank you very much.**

**I'm gunna…y'know… get on with it now. Cliffies are rubbish to wait for… if that sentence made sense… it did in my mind.**

_**Right. So, please, please, please review. Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last**_** chapter. Even a one-word review will do. Thanks guys.**

**I don't own anything. If I did, then… I'd be American. And I'm not. So there's proof for you.**

Chapter 24: The Talk

* * *

_**I heard a rustling sound nearby, and a pair of arms encircles me tightly.**_

_**"Oh, my Nessie" he murmured. "Don't run from me. We need to talk."**_

I immediately started pushing him away from me. If he didn't love me, then why hug me? It was torture.

My attempts were futile, though. With every push, his grip on me would get tighter, so eventually I just gave up, and lay there in his lap, drained emotionally, and exhausted physically.

"Ness," he whispered to me, stroking my hair, and holding me safely in his strong arms. I whimpered loudly, reminded of the lie he had told, feeling me cheeks burn as red as they could on my white vampire skin.

I felt like I had betrayed myself. I felt completely at home in his grip, like that was where I was meant to be. It wasn't supposed to be like this- in an ideal world, I would've found out the truth, and just let him go. But I couldn't. I still love him far too much.

"I'm… I don't know… Ness, I'm not sure what… no, I'm not sure why you ran away, but please, please, tell me, Ness. Please. I know whatever it is, it's hurting you, and I want to fix it. Please tell me." He pleaded, looking down at me.

I pulled away, turning to look at him. I was never good at confrontations, but I could confront people when I really needed to. This was one of those times, so I decided to talk to him, and tell him why I was really upset.

"Look. Jacob. I… I know" I whispered, dropping my gaze from his face to stare intently at my lap, picking at loose threads on my jean shorts.

"Oh. I thought… well, that, you'd be happy" he says, rubbing his hand at the back of his neck like he does when he's nervous.

What is that supposed to mean? I had just found out that my soul mate is still in love with his childhood crush- my _own_ _mother_? And I'm supposed to be happy?

"What? What do you even mean? Of course I'm not happy. You _know_ I've always loved you, and this is supposed to make me feel better? Where the hell do you come from? I'm devastated. I only found out twenty minutes or so. You know, you could've just told me. It would be kinder that way. And what about my dad? What will he say?" I asked him, my anger increasing.

"I… err, you were there, Ness. He wanted this. Y'know… he said..." he trailed off, scrubbing harder with his palm. "I'm…um" he said, swallowing hard. "You don't… so, you don't… it's a no, then? I'm really confused here. So, you say you've always loved me, but you're devastated that I'm finally getting around to it? I'm confused. Are you happy, or not?" He asked, confusing me in the process.

"No. I'm not happy. Why on earth would I be even in the slightest bit happy that you love another woman? I know, I should be happy for you, but I'm no…" I was cut off.

"No. Never. I think we're talking about two different things here, Ness. No. I could never love another woman, Ness. I've told you about the imprinting thing, haven't I? I can't even _see_ other women, Ness. Only you. My other half. What happened between me and your mother was a long, long time ago. Before you were even born. The second I saw you, it all went out the window. Nothing could compare to you." He said, taking me into his arms and hugging me tightly.

So… Jacob _didn't_ love my mother, then? I was still confused. What was he talking about, then?

I let out a massive breath of relief that I didn't even know I'd been holding.

I felt… free. Like a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders. Like I could… I don't know, do all that cheesy stuff that people sing about, like climb a mountain, or swim the sea. I could probably do that anyway, though. So I'd have to find something extra-special to do.

"So, what were_ you_ talking about, then?" I asked. Jacob grinned slightly.

"I guess… the moment's pretty ruined now, but… I was going to ask you... if you wanted to marry me" He said sheepishly, fumbling in his pocket for something, and then holding it out for me.

"Right. You're going to have to stand up, Ness, if you want it done the proper way" he said, making me giggle for no particular reason.

"Jake, nothing about us is proper. I'm half-vampire, and you're a werewolf. God, our kids are going to be so messed up" I joked, grinning at him, elated, and over joyed.

"Fine, Miss. Difficult." Then he popped open the little velvet black box to reveal something I was not expecting.

It was a bracelet, much like the one he had given me when I was much, much younger, but this one had all my favourite colours woven into it, and at the front there was a tiny carving of a wolf, much like the charm Jake had given my mum a long time ago. But this one was different. It looked so much like him. A piece of him to carry around on me always.

I wasn't particularly one for big, expensive but cold diamonds. This meant so much more to me than a shiny piece of metal did. This was a part of Jacob.

"YES. YES, YES, YES, YES, YES!" I screamed, jumping up and wrapping my arms and legs around Jacob, not even stopping to think about the fact that he was sitting down. I ended up pulling both of us to the ground, laughing when my loud shouts of happiness frightened off the birds living in a nearby tree.

We lay on the ground together, all my past worries gone. It was a personality trait, I suppose. I was just too… rash.

I lay there, sitting up, as Jacob pulled my wrist towards him, making me create another loud squeal, and we both laughed.

He wrapped the bracelet slowly around my wrist, and I was bursting with excitement. He then tied it together, and it was a perfect fit.

To seal the deal, there he planted a kiss, right on where the bracelet lay against my wrist, binding us together.

As we examined the bracelet together, cracking up at stupid joked we made, being together, revelling in the fact that we were alive, and in love and happy and about to be married.

As I looked down at the bracelet, I thought to myself, _there it shall forever stay_.

* * *

**Ah. What a way to resolve an argument, eh? Pop the big question.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it. Only a few more chapters left to go, now. **

**Please review.**

**Lots of love,**

**Deany-Bob101**


	25. Planning

**Heya, guys!**

**So, as you can probably tell, it's almost the end of "**_**Falling Petals"**_**. I've got plenty more projects to keep going on with, 'cause I seem to keep starting stuff and forgetting to finish it. At the moment, I've got a new idea for a Bella/ Edward fic, but I'll start that sometime after **_**"Through These Smokey Eyes" **_**and **_**"Evergreen"**_** and after I've finally picked my lazy bum up and finished writing **_**"When I found her"**_**. Basically, after I've finished everything****off.**

**Thanks to you guys who have reviewed. Please keep reviewing. I'm almost at the 100 reviews mark! You only have to put one word, and I'll be happy with that, and as I have said earlier, if the reviews are signed, I'll always reply back.**

**I don't own it. I wouldn't be writing fan fiction if I did, really. I would just… sort of lie there.**

Chapter 25: Planning

* * *

_**He wrapped the bracelet slowly around my wrist, and I was bursting with excitement. He then tied it together, and it was a perfect fit.**_

_**To seal the deal, there he planted a kiss, right on where the bracelet lay against my wrist, binding us together.**_

_**As we examined the bracelet together, cracking up at stupid joked we made, being together, revelling in the fact that we were alive, and in love and happy and about to be married.**_

_**As I looked down at the bracelet, I thought to myself, **__**there it shall forever stay**__**.**_

To say that planning the wedding in a rush would've been a lie. Both Jacob and I knew that we had as much time in the world as we could ever want. He wasn't aging, and I certainly wasn't, so we could take it as slow as we wanted.

We didn't really want it all that slow, though. I, for one, was bursting in excitement of spending the rest of my life joined to Jacob with a sacred bond, one that was easily recognised by the world. That was exactly why we didn't want to hurry it on, though. We both knew we had a bond, one that was a million times stronger than marriage, but one that no one else but other imprinted wolves and perhaps my father understood.

But I still wanted it. More than anything. I longed to call myself Jacob's wife, to live with him, to decorate our little house together, to start a family with him, to watch our children grow up with him and to spend forever with him. So many things I knew my future held. I wanted it all. I didn't care if our children might be messed up with so much non-human blood in their veins; I knew I would still love them. And so would Jacob. That was all that mattered.

I was… _engaged_. It sounded like I was on the phone or something, not waiting to be married. It was… such a strange thing for me to think about. I didn't feel too different, only more elated and excited than I was before.

To be honest, I was secretly very happy, because in a way, in meant that Jacob… was _mine_. I haven't even admitted that to myself fully yet. I wanted all the other parts of marriage as well, but I also wanted to tell people like Cassie who looked at him like he was something to eat that he was _mine_. My Husband. Not theirs.

Yes, I am a little possessive.

Aunt Alice was going mad with the planning. She loves that stuff. Actually thrives of it. I… sort of wanted to do it myself, but I would have hated to see her face if I turned her down. She had some killer puppy dog eyes, which everyone was powerless against.

Every day, she'd take me out shopping somewhere new. Whether it was to a cake shop- I was the only one who tried out the cakes, but I saved some for Jacob when he got home-, the flower arrangement shop, looking around different venues, or getting fitted for my dress. Every day I'd go somewhere new, and every day I'd end up dragging myself straight up to bed the second I got home.

Today was the day when she took me to actually find the right design of my wedding dress. I'd been fitted; I just needed to find the perfect design, and shoes to go with it.

I kissed everyone goodbye and prepared myself for another day of torture with Alice. It wouldn't have been too bad, if she didn't insist on being so enthusiastic the whole time. I loved my Aunt, though. I liked having time to spend with her, and increase our bond with each other.

We climbed in her canary yellow Porsche, and took off, chatting about the kind of theme that I might want, and what sort of dress I was looking for.

Jake… he wasn't really one for the whole "wedding planning" thing. He did care, but just didn't mind whatever kind of wedding we had. I did mind, but I did just want to get married to him. In a way, I was more like Aunt Alice than my mum in that prospect.

We drove the three and a half hour journey chatting about the wedding, and we pulled into the private parking lot that the designer owned.

The actual building was… it was very classy, and very modern. Surrounded by other shops in plain red brick, the clean white of the building really stood out. It had a glass front, and double French doors. We walked up the grey marble steps to the door, and pushed it open, bathed in the light shining down for the chandelier. The floor was plain, wooden beech, I'd say.

The inside was all white as well. There were other doors towards the back of the building that I assumed were changing rooms, and racks of different style dresses pushed against one of the other walls.

The whole place smelt like a mixture of silk and taffeta, with a hint of coffee, coming from the white porcelain cup held by a very elegant woman dressed in a matching black turtleneck, and a tight skirt that hugged her knees, topped off with three inch stilettos. Alice would approve.

The woman was leaning against the doorway of one of the doors that I thought must have been a staff room or something like that.

"Ah." The woman said, standing up properly, and walking towards us. "You must be the Cullens! Yes, I've been waiting for you" She drawled, in a very French type accent.

"I'm Alice" my aunt said, putting her hand out towards the women. "It's nice to meet you. And this is Nessie", she added, stepping away from their handshake, and gesturing towards me.

I held my hand out, like my hand, and was enveloped in a warm hand, with a tight grip.

"Nice to meet you" I said, stepping back.

"So, you were measured recently, yes?" The woman asked, looking at me. When I nodded, she continued. "So, what is it you were looking for?"

I was about to reply, when Alice jumped in front of me, and did it herself.

"Well, we were thinking about having maybe a fairytale theme, so something a bit princess like. Ball gown shape. Maybe silk? Actually no- taffeta. A bit of embroidering around the bodice, and strapless. Definitely strapless. Floor length, as well" She finished off, leaving me very confused. I had an idea of what I wanted, but I didn't understand some of the stuff she was saying. What was a ball gown shape meant to look like?

The woman led us over to the extravagant rack of dresses, some of which I instantly liked, and some of which I hated.

She pulled out a couple of dresses, all fitting Alice's description of how the dress was meant to look, and pushed them at me, pointing at one of the doors, and telling me to try them on.

The first one was quite nice. It was very… big. Not in a "hang off my body" big, in an "Oh god, I can't get through the doorway because my dress has too many ruffles" big.

It was nice- very pretty. Tight fitting around my waist, and it showed off my figure. But the ruffles annoyed my to no end. Maybe not that one, then. Besides- it didn't fit my mental image of how my dress was going to look.

I came out to show everyone how it looked, and was immediately pushed back into the room by Aunt Alice, telling me that I needed to try the next one on, because the ruffled one wasn't working.

The next one wasn't all that nice. Again, too many ruffles, but it was all sequined around the neckline, and it made me itchy. The bodice bit hung off me, and that also annoyed me. No way was I getting this dress.

Again, as soon as I came out to show everyone, I was sent back in to change. It went like this for the next couple of dresses. Some quite nice, some not. But they never quite matched up to my idea for the dress.

I could tell that the poor lady outside was getting quite nervous. I had almost seen all the dresses there but one, and had not found any that I liked enough to buy yet.

Then I came to the last dress.

I actually had to stop for a second. It was exactly like the one I had seen in my dream of it. It was quite creepy, though. Like the designer had seen inside my head, and managed to make a dress exactly like the one I wanted.

The bodice had a heart shaped neck line. Like all the others, it was strapless, as Alice had requested. There were crystal beads embroidered all around the bodice in swirls, leading down towards the waist of the dress. It was a very hugging dress, and it looked quite nice on, I have to say.

The skirt of the dress was quite ruffled, but not so much that I wasn't able to walk through the door properly. It looked exactly like a princess's dress. The front part of the skirt was taken up, held up with what looked like sequin stitching, and revealed another layer of embroidery to match the bodice underneath.

Perfect.

I walked outside, like I had done around ten times before, and was immediately greeted with Aunt Alice, once again. I got really worried that she'd make me go and change, because I loved this dress, but instead she ran up and gave me a hug.

"YES, NESSIE!" She yelled, excitement taking over her. "WE'VE FOUND IT! THIS IS THE ONE" She started skipping around and doing her happy little Alice-dance that she did sometimes.

The poor woman who had been helping us looked confused, scared, relived and happy all at the same time. Yeah, I know how you feel. I've got to live with this.

We went into one of the back rooms, and the dress was ordered in my size, exactly the style that I had tried on.

Today, we were very successful, and I was happy.

We drove back home in silence, both pleased that we had managed to accomplish the difficult task of finding the perfect dress, but then we started to talk about our plans for the bridesmaid's dresses.

Alice was one, Rose was one, Esme was one, Leah was one, so were both Rachael and Rebecca, and my mother was the maid of honour. Little Claire was acting as the flower girl.

It was great.

We arrived at home, and I was bursting with excitement, of what I knew was to come. I really hoped Jacob would like it.

I was grinning to myself as I opened my door, greeted with the sight of someone already sitting on my bed.

**

* * *

**

Ohhhhh! Who could that be?

**Hope you guys like this chapter, and that I wasn't boring you too much. Just trying to develop Ness and Alice's relationship a bit more.**

**Also, the link to her dress is on my profile.**

**Ok, please review.**

**Lots of love,**

**Deany-Bob101**


	26. Surprise, surprise

**Hey, you guys!**

**Thank you so much for the reviews. I'm very pleased to say that I have hit the one hundred review mark! Wow! I never thought I would! Thank you so much for reviewing. Please, please keep it up.**

**Ok, so, I was slightly surprised no one guessed who was on Nessie's bed. I know, I didn't give much away, but still. **

**Can I just say, now that I've given it away, and y'all know it wasn't Jacob, it makes me think that the Cullen household must be pretty easy to break into. Who knows who could pop up in her room next… maybe I'll even give Ness a stalker- if she's lucky. Nah, wouldn't do that.**

**I've got a new story up. It's a Leah/ Embry one. Only one chapter, so far. Please check it out if you've got any time free. It won't take very long- it's very short so far. **

**Thanks for reading. See you on the other side!**

Chapter 26: Surprise, surprise

* * *

_**I was grinning to myself as I opened my door, greeted with the sight of someone already sitting on my bed.**_

I couldn't see their face, just their back, and really, just judging from that, it could be anyone.

Except it wasn't.

The scent of her lingered in the air, like a cloud of smoke surrounding her. The same old scent that I used to know- lemons and syrup. Sugary sweet, but also sour at the same time. Says a lot about her personality.

Her hair was slightly longer- it had grown down from around her ears, and reached the tips of her shoulders. Human hair couldn't grow _that _fast. I'd only been away for three months. It felt like years.

I knew her very well, from her ideal career down to what colour underwear she preferred to wear. It was creepy how well we knew each other. _Knew_. That word stayed stuck in my head, even after the thought had passed. It was true. We had known each other. Now we were nothing. Like strangers. She didn't know me anymore. I had changed.

This struck me as an odd thought. Would she feel the same way, too? Awkward, not knowing what to say, scared to even enter the room? Or would she think that our relationship was fine- that we'd had a bit of a falling out and was here to patch thing us again? How did she even get in?

At times like these, I really wish I had my father's ability. I needed help. I was floundering around in my head, searching for the right words, the many questions I wanted to ask her. How was she doing? What did she think about my leaving? Did she even _miss_ me at all?

I tried to get out my greeting, but I found it caught in my throat. I wasn't ready for this. I didn't know if I'd ever be.

Instead of speaking, I shuffled my way into the room, alerting her of my presence.

She turned around sharply, her blue eyes wide with shock at the sudden noise.

You could really see the difference that time had had on her face.

Her eyes were no longer as bright. They looked tired, world-weary. Like she'd had the weight of the world on her shoulders. If you looked very carefully, you could see the tiny creases that she had forming around her eyes that no human eye could ever detect.

Her lips were the different as well. No longer stretched widely across her face as she grinned or laughed at something we'd done. Instead, they were puckered, like she had eaten a lemon.

Her whole face just looked… drained of life. She had no colour in her cheeks. Her cheekbones were still smattered with the same old childish freckles like she had had before, but they, too had faded.

"I…uh… Hi" she said awkwardly.

I nodded in response and murmured a reply back to her.

"You look…really nice, Ness. I mean, you always did, but now… you're so beautiful. I… um, I heard a rumo- no, I mean, I heard you were in town, and I thought that I'd come and say hi. I haven't seen you in ages, Ness. It feels like years. I just… I wanted my best friend back. I miss you" She said, choking up slightly at the end.

I don't what I was supposed to say. Yes, and just welcome her back with wide arms? The world doesn't work like that. She'd been… really harsh. The last time I had seen her, she had shouted at me, told me that I should ignore my love for Jacob. Implied that what she felt was something more.

It had hurt, but if she asked, then I would forgive her. She was my friend, and I couldn't just give up our friendship so easily. It wasn't her fault about what happened that night. She just didn't know. Not that I could ever tell her.

"I'm…" I started, swallowing the large lump that had settled in my throat. "I miss you, too" I whispered.

She looked uncomfortable.

"I know… that what I did was wrong. I never should've said anything about Jacob. I think that… I mean, you've seen him. He's got an attractive face and an attractive personality. I just… didn't know you felt that strongly about him. It was my fault, and I'm sorry. I kind of… guessed that you felt that way about him, but… I think that just _once _I wanted to have something over you." She admitted, ducking her head, and studying her shoes.

This confused me. Something over me? What was that supposed to mean? She had _everything _over me. She was _human_. She had a normal life. Something I'd wanted for most of my own abnormal, supernatural, strange one.

Her family was normal. She had normal parents- or, at least her mum was normal. Her dad, though, was another case entirely. Her little brother was normal.

She ate normal food. She didn't have to kill any wildlife just to survive. She could eat anything she wanted to.

She didn't have a strange growing rate, meaning that she had to be checked up every birthday- measured, weighed, mental tests and such.

She was so lucky. She could do so much with her life. And she wanted something over _me_?

"I'm…_what?_"

She sighed.

"You've just… got everything I've ever wanted. You're rich, you're the prettiest girl I've ever seen, you've got a great house, a loving family, a loving boyfriend, you're intelligent, you're funny, you're the nicest person I've ever met. It's just… Y'know Harry? The guy I liked since ninth grade?" She asked.

I did remember him. He was a nice guy- humorous, sweet, and charming- but he was no Jacob. He was alrightish looking- but then again, I think I've got a different perception to everyone else- I've already found my soul mate.

Harry was blonde, like Cassie, with floppy hair that flopped into his eyes whenever he turned his head. He was tanned, medium build, with deep hazel eyes. If I hadn't already found someone better, then I would've seen the appeal. But again, as I said- I'm bias.

Harry was Cassie's cover. She did like him, at school, at least. But when she came over to my house, it was always like she only liked Jacob.

I nodded in confirmation to the question, and Cassie continued.

"Well, I… I asked him out last month. I was… really shocked that he said yes. I was so happy. It… it just seemed perfect. He would take me out to dinner, or the movies, or to the park- just… wherever. And he was great. So funny. So nice. So open. He would tell me stories about his childhood, and just generally get to know me, and I would do the same. I really… I thought for a while that I loved him, I really did. He just seemed… like _it_, y'know? So, we were getting along just fine, but then, I noticed a change in him. Like his personality had flipped. It was…scary how much he changed. He didn't tell me stories about himself, he began to avoid me. I thought it was just pressure, about exams. But I was wrong.

"He called me up one night. I was really shocked. He hadn't spoken to me at all that week, and even when we saw each other in the hall ways, he refused to acknowledge my presence. So, he called me, and his voice… it just… wasn't right. It gave me a really bad feeling.

"Then he broke up with me. Told me that he never loved me, and that he went out with me so that he could get closer to you. He knew we were best friends, and thought the best way to stay in touch with you was through me. I knew it was too good to be true" she finished bitterly, shaking her head a little.

I sucked in a breath, truly shocked. How could he do that to her? He'd always seemed so… nice.

"I'm… I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-"I started, but was cut off.

"No, no. It's okay. I know it wasn't your fault. You always were the prettiest. Guys just… felt more comfortable around you. I was always the weird one. You were more approachable. I guess it's just my nature, though. It kinda freaked them out." A small smirk settled on her face in place of the bitter grimace.

"But still. No one should be treated like that. It's not fair. I swear, sometimes I hate people. Besides, you could never be as weird as I really am. _Never_."

She looked confused, but smiled anyway.

"Thanks, Ness. I'm glad that it's all sorted. Friends again, yeah?" She asked, gingerly holding out her hand for me to shake.

"Yeah, we are." I said, and pulled her in for what I liked to call an "Aunt-Alice-hyperactive-pixie-hug".

"Hey, Ness?"

"Yeah?"

"Are the rumours true? I mean, there's been… speculation. People say that…" She trailed off.

This piqued my interest. I was never really one for gossip, but if it was about me, then I wanted to know.

"What? What were people saying?"

"Well…they think that… I mean… I went down to the beach, once. You know, the one on the reservation? I saw Jacob there. This was before you came back, by the way. He looked… really depressed. He was… he was talking with another one of his really tanned, muscular friends. I think I saw him at the party. Anyway, I overheard them talking, and he said to his friend that he had sent you plane tickets for your birthday, and that you were going to fly back over, and he was going to ask you to move in. Is it true?" She asked, pure curiosity on her face.

I nodded, and she squealed in response.

"That's so cool!" She started clapping and jumping up and down, but then stopped after a second thought. "Well." She looked at me expectantly. "What did you say?"

I sighed loudly, full of melodrama.

"Yes. I said that I supposed so" She dug me in the ribs with her little diggy fingers, and started to tickle me, and evil smile on her face.

I started giggling and rolling around on my bed, pleading for her to stop.

"Ok, ok!" I shrieked. "I said yes!"

She stopped her attack, and sat back on her heels, looking satisfied.

"Good. Now- when are you moving in with him? And what are you going to do about school?" She asked.

I hadn't really thought about school much. I was more focused on moving in with him, and getting married. More about the positive effects of the moving in, not on the actual logical parts of the move.

Cassie gasped.

"You… you're getting _married_? Wow, Ness. That's amazing! That's just… amazing. So cool! Can I come? Please, please, please?" She begged. This was another reason why I liked Cassie so much in the first place. With her boundless energy, her readiness to take anything life threw at her- even an idiot boyfriend- made her remind me of my Aunt Alice.

I loved my Aunt Alice. She was… amazing. After Jacob, if I needed anything, I would go to her for it. Sad to say, but I was closer to her than I was to even my own mother. Our personalities just… fitted. She understood about having to wait for the one you loved to love you back. I had heard her story about her and Uncle Jasper, and I immediately thought back to when Jacob didn't used to love me in the way I loved him. I, too, had to wait for him.

No matter how annoying, hyperactive or just plain _pushy_ my Aunt was, I loved her. I was kind of like… her adopted child, or something. But not.

"Yeah, or course you can come! The wedding is pretty soon, I think. I'm not sure when, though." I had a sudden thought, and gasped. We were gasping a lot this afternoon. "You can be one of my bridesmaids!" I grinned. I knew she'd love it. She jumped at the thought of anything like that.

She did. She was smiling, grinning and bouncing around as we talked for the rest of the afternoon, until it was time for her to go home. None of us brought up the topic of Harry again. I still don't understand how anyone could be so cruel.

I fell asleep that night entirely happy, curled up in the arms of Jacob, who had crept into my room at some point during the night.

Life was great.

* * *

**So. Surprised, were you? I was. I swear, sometimes it's like it's not even me writing. Random stuff just happens. I wasn't planning for Cassie to be there, she just was. I wasn't even planning for Jacob to get engaged to Nessie then, he just did. **

**Scary. Sometimes I think these characters write them selves.**

**Ok. Thanks for reading. Please, please, please review. Only a few chapters left to go now.**

**Love you all!**

**Lots of love,**

**Deany-Bob101**


	27. The Wedding and The Epilogue

**Hello, everyone- if you're still reading, that is, after my massively long break. Sorry 'bout that, by the way.**

**I don't really have an excuse, apart from the fact that I couldn't be bothered to get off my fat ass and write something. But I'm up now, so it's alright. I was lured with chocolate, and getting another story out the way.**

**Okay. Since it's been so long, I'll just get on with the story.**

**I do not own anything. Never said I did, never will do.**

**WARNING: Really, really girly chapter. Full of makeup/ dresses/ girl time. If you're not into that sort of thing, then there's a huge chunk in this chapter that you'll have to skip. Just warning you in advance.**

Chapter 27: The Wedding and the epilogue

* * *

I fell asleep that night entirely happy, curled up in the arms of Jacob, who had crept into my room at some point during the night.

Life was great.

Days had gone by. Really, _really_ long days, full of wedding planning, and people following me around asking what I preferred, and just so many choices to be made. I wasn't even sure what I wanted half the time.

The wedding was tomorrow, from what I'd learned from Alice, only a few days ago. It seemed that she'd gone behind my back, seeing the rest of what I wanted before even I knew, and preparing that so that we could move the wedding earlier.

Of course, I panicked when I found out. A full-blown, flailing arms, running around cursing kind of panic attack, but I trusted Alice. She knew what I'd want, and she was flawless with her planning. After all, when you don't sleep, evening have to be filled with _something_, right?

I couldn't sleep. I was just… so nervous. It wasn't that I wasn't sure about Jacob- trust me, I had known I was going to be with him forever since I was born, but… still, there was a doubt at the back of my mind.

Was I really ready for this kind of thing? I was ready to commit, but there was just so much more I wanted to do with my life before I got married. I wanted to see the world, go to college, do reckless things, and just… be _normal_. Normal teenagers don't just go and get married. I wanted to do everything. But at the same time, I wanted Jacob with me, always.

I lay in my bed, pre-wedding jitters haunting my mind. What happened if it all went wrong? What if I started crying randomly in the middle of it, and couldn't finish my vows?

_What if's_… There were so many… Also, the fact that Jacob hadn't been around for the past few days. I missed him so, so much. But I knew that soon we'd be together, and it would be for a very, very long time. Forever, in fact.

I couldn't wait until it was just over and done with. Then I could start my life with Jacob. I had been waiting for such a long, long time.

I thought about tomorrow some more, butterflies rising up from my stomach into my throat, making me catch my breath.

Before I knew it, I had become too tired to even bother staying up, or think about the wedding, so I just passed out.

"NESS! Ness, Ness, Nessie! You have to get up right NOW! Now, child, I said NOW!" Oh, god. Aunt Alice was really loud in the mornings…

I turned my head to face her, giving her a disgruntled look, before turning back into my pillow.

"No. You do not get to pull that face at me. We have a very limited time space to get you up, fresh, dressed and beautiful. Now get up." She said, grabbing at the corner of my duvet and yanking it sharply away from my body, exposing me to the cool air.

Instinctively, I hunched in on myself, trying to escape the noise and the cold. It didn't work.

I groaned, realizing that resisting would be pointless. Aunt Alice was really, really forceful for someone so tiny.

I pulled myself out of bed, rubbing my eyes to rid them of the drowsiness, and stood up shakily.

"That's better. Good morning, Ness. Oooh! It's going to be such an exciting day! I'm going to do a complete makeover! I've been planning this all out for ages. And now isn't even the best bit! Ah, I'm so… excited!" She squealed loudly in my general direction, doing some twirls and clapping her hands, and hugging me.

I cleared my throat so that I could reply.

"Morning"

"Go." Aunt Alice said, taking my shoulders in her hands, and directing me towards the door, giving me a slight push. "Have breakfast. Jacob's not here, so don't worry about him seeing you. It's all clear. I've made you your favourites for this special day- pancakes, muffins, waffles, bacon and eggs- everything. Now- go eat!" She said, as she pranced out the door to set god-knows what for today.

I went downstairs, finding the remainder of the girls in the kitchen. Cassie was having a vaguely awkward half-conversation with my mother, while being stuffed with the food prepared. Esme was making more food, and Aunt Rose and Leah were having some kind of… glaring competition.

"Hi, Ness" said mum, coming over to me, and giving me a quick hug. "So, not everyone is here yet. Emily says she'll be coming later on with Claire, and it turns out that Kim can't make it, so Jared'll only be staying for a little while. Sue's in the loos at the moment. And obviously Alice is setting things up." She explained.

"Oh, my baby girl. Growing up so, so fast. I can't believe it. Literally, seven years ago, you were still my little baby. I love you so much, Renesmee." She said, her arms constricting tighter around me.

"You too, mum. I love you too". Everyone heard our conversation, but were trying to be discreet about it, and give me and my mum some time.

Once she had released me, I took a seat at the kitchen bar next to Cassie, who was munching her way through a small stack of pancakes.

"Hey, Cassie" I greeted, nudging her shoulder gently.

"Hewwo!" She greeted enthusiastically through a mouthful. I cringed. Nice, Cassie. Very classy.

We sat together eating, and by the end of it, I had eaten two stacks of pancakes, a waffle and a half, a muffin, two sausages and three slices of bacon. What can I say? I've not got a girly stomach.

"Ness!" Aunt Alice screeched loudly, appearing out of thin air like she really was a mystical pixie. "C'mon! We have to get a move on! There's limited time, and we need to make sure you look perfect. So get your ass upstairs and into the shower" She nagged, pulling away my plate, and shooing me upstairs.

After my shower, I found Alice waiting for me outside the bathroom, fully armed with a big box full of various items of cosmetics, including over fifty different brands of foundation, ninety shades worth of eye shadow, twenty different types of eyeliner, and of course, over one hundred different shades of lipstick. Yes, Alice really was thorough in making sure I looked my best, but I really, really doubted that I'd need all that make up.

I wrapped myself up in the ridiculously soft, probably very expensive white and gold robe, that was excessively fancy for just a bath robe- especially as no one would see me in it, apart from Alice and maybe few other people.

"Where shall we start, where shall we start?" Alice murmured to herself, sitting me down in the chair in front of my dressing table, one hand on hip, the other hand on her lip, her foot tapping quickly.

After she seemed to make up her mind, she pulled out a hair curler, plugging it into the power socket for it to heat up, as she dug into one of the pockets in her separate "hair bag" that she had brought as well.

She appeared to have found whatever it was she was looking for, because she pulled it out with a flourish, and a shout of "ah ha!"

In her lands, lay a barrette. It was really pretty, with little pearls branching out from the main claw bit, and crystals adorning the rest of it, like a snowflake. It couldn't have been more perfect.

"There, Ness. This is for you. It was mine when I married Jasper for the first time. You can borrow it. I was planning on giving it to one of my children, but I soon realised that vampires couldn't have children." She trailed off slightly, looking forlorn, but then brightened up. "Anyway, I can't, so the nearest thing I have is you. Take it" she ordered, holding it out towards me.

I launched at her. She was the best Aunt ever. And I told her so.

"Thank you so much, Aunt Alice. It means so much to me. I think of you as a second-mother, too, you know." I told her, hugging her tightly.

Then, the curlers beeped that they were finished heating up, and the moment was broken.

We sat in amicable silence, as she first blow dried my hair, before curling it gently, and manipulating the waves into a somewhat neat bun at the back of my head. After she had finished, she slipped the barrette into the bun at the top of my head **(picture on profile)**.

"Alright. That's one bit done. Now, there's the makeup" She said, in a way that should terrify me, had I not grown used to her scary makeover moods.

She pulled out a number of various brushes, with a few different shades of eye shadow, black liquid eyeliner, and some blue-tinged mascara, and started preparing my face for them to be applied.

After going through the process of just getting my face ready, she began to apply to makeup, seeming to put only a tiny amount on her brush each time, as she carefully spread the power onto my eyes. It seemed like an hour at least had passed before the eye shadow was done, then she went onto my eyeliner, taking as much care with that as she had with the eye shadow.

Makeup can be a tricky thing, when you're a vampire. Well, not _tricky_, I suppose. Just… different. For one, due to enhanced senses, you can tell when even a smidgen of makeup goes out of the line you want it to. Also, that when you're a newborn, to my understanding, it is very difficult trying to use a thin makeup brush without using too much force on it, and snapping it. On the other hand, though, I guess you wouldn't need to wear much makeup. There isn't really need for it.

It must have taken Alice ages to learn the art of doing it.

A small swipe of mascara was used on my already pretty long eyelashes, and I was done. On my face, at least.

She spun me around to face the mirror, and my eyes went instinctively to look at the makeup, but before I could get a chance to properly look at myself, she must have had an idea, because she inhaled quickly, spinning the chair back around, and she covered up my eyes from any possible reflective surface, telling me that I "couldn't view the masterpiece before it was complete". Her words, not mine.

Alice handed me the hanger that my dress was hanging off, coated in the plastic bags that the people at the dry cleaners give you. I hadn't actually experienced going to the dry cleaners, but with my family owning purely designer brand clothing, they had to look after them, and I had seen the dry cleaner bags through them. And I went with Jacob to pick up his tux.

I took the hanger from her, very excited about finally wearing the dress. It really was beautiful, and I hadn't yet had the chance to try on the one that was tailored for me.

I left to go into the bathroom to put the dress on, struggling into the underskirt that according to Alice I "just needed to complete the outfit". I carefully manoeuvred the rest of the dress to go around my hair and makeup, but I had to go and get Aunt Alice to do it up for me.

"Hey, Aunt Alice, can you do…" Aunt Rose was standing there in her strapless blue bridesmaid dress, her makeup immaculate, and looking like an angel. She nodded minutely before gently turning me around, and lacing up the back of my dress. When it was done, she turned me back around and hugged me tightly.

"I love you, Ness. You're so grown up now… I keep thinking of you as still a little girl… in a way, you always will be. To me, at least. You know..." She stopped speaking for a second, her voice caught in her throat. "You know that me and your Uncle Em can't have children, but to me, you're the closest thing I have. I love you" She repeated, hugging me tightly again.

"I love you, too, Aunt Rose" I whispered, hugging her back as well.

"Um, actually Ness, there was something I wanted to give you." "I know that Alice has already given you her barrette, and that's your borrowed, but here is my mother's pair of wedding shoes, when she married my father. I was given them when she died, just after I met Emmett. I'd like you to have them. Just to remind you of me. Your dress is new, and I guess that your blue makeup counts as the blue, so… Just, promise me something, okay?" She asked, and I nodded.

"Anything. I would do anything for you" I replied, and she smiled somewhat sadly.

"Don't forget us, when you've got children of your own, and you're off and married and seeing the world. Don't forget us, your family" She said, and I hugged her tighter again.

I'd already known that marriage was a big turning point in someone's life, when they were prepared to fully commit to living their life with another person, and sharing it completely with them, but I didn't consider the effects that it would have on my family. I guess, thought everything, they still thought of me as a child. I guess that's why they've all come out being sentimental today, because they're scared of me growing up- it's a new idea they'll have to get used to.

Aunt Rose kissed the top of my head lightly, then released me from her grip, smiling, and left the room, passing Alice, my mum, Cassie, and Esme who were waiting in the doorway, ready to come in and inspect me, already all fully dressed up into their dresses.

Cassie gasped when she saw me, which I took to be a good sign. Aunt Alice wouldn't let me look terrible on my wedding day. Hell, she wouldn't let me look terrible any other day, either.

"Ness!" She cried, running up to me and hugging me. "You look… stunning. Like the prettiest, most beautiful girl I've ever seen. You were pretty before, but… how does your aunt _do_ it? She'll have to give _me_ a makeover one day" she joked, grinning slightly.

Esme walked to me, arms open for a hug, so I gave her one.

"You look beautiful, dear. So stunning. Jacob's going to have a heart attack when he sees you".

"Oh, god, I really, really hope not" I replied, smiling.

It seemed as though they were all going to take turns in saying what they thought, and giving me their personal messages.

"You do, Ness. That and so much more. My beautiful little girl", my mum said softly, hugging me fiercely and kissing my cheek.

"Thanks mum," I answered, hugging her back.

Eventually they all let go of me.

"Hey, Aunt Alice, what's the time?" I asked.

"It's about…" she started, looking down at her watch quickly. "It's around three o'clock now, Ness, and we have to be at the church by four. It'll take half an hour to get there, so we've got half an hour before we need to go."

I nodded, and then had a though.

"Can I look at myself, then?"

She nodded, an excited, terrifying glint in her sparkly gold eyes.

I turned to face the mirror, and gasped.

It was… amazing what she'd managed to do for my face. I'd always known that I was pretty, beautiful even, but today I looked… stunning. My lips were a shimmery red, my large brown eyes enhanced by the dark eyeliner, my eyelids coated in dark blue, darkening to a sparkling coal black colour in the corner of my eyelid. My cheeks were faintly flushed, in a delicate way, not in an I've-just-been-mortally-embarrassed kind of way. I wore no jewellery, just the barrette that Alice had given me, and the bracelet that Jacob had made for me.

The dress was… entirely flattering, as it had been when I tried it on in the shop, but now that it was tailored to fit me specially, it really flowed down my figure like a waterfall, following every curve, and swirling into a pool of fabric at my feet, and flowing down the back into a long trail of sequins. It was just as amazing as I had remembered it.

My mum came up behind me, and pinned my veil underneath the bun on the back of my head, smiling at me adoringly.

I was finished.

"Okay, Ness. We've got a bit of time left until we have to be there, five minutes, in fact. So, since you haven't had lunch, Esme made you a smoothie, so hopefully that'll fill you up enough for at least until the reception, where you can pig out as much as you want. But be warned- spill any on that dress and _die_," she said, glaring as me jokingly, and doing the universal signal for "I'm watching you", as she left the room to go and get the cars ready.

I went downstairs, followed by my tirade of followers, A.K.A, my lovely family and friends.

In the kitchen, I found a smoothie, consisting of raspberries, grapes, apple juice, and strawberries according to Esme.

I drank that, being very careful not to spill it on my dress –Aunt Alice could be scary- and then gathered around with the girls for a kind of… impromptu meeting.

Cassie pulled out a mixture of blue roses and lilies for my bouquet, and Esme gave me a matching blue garter to put on my leg. I was touched. They were being so kind to me, so giving. I felt like I didn't deserve it.

It hit me then just how much I loved an appreciated my family and Cassie. They'd been there for me always, even when I took the stupid move of going to England, they were there. I couldn't thank them enough.

I'd always heard that getting married was an emotional experience, but I never thought it would be this emotional.

We gathered around, and the women who were already married gave me some tips on getting down the aisle, the first dance, and how to make it all run smoothly. They all gave me another round of hugs, and gave their luck, as I got into my car that I was sharing with my father, who would already be inside, and my mother, who was my maid of honour. Leah and Emily had left earlier today, going separately from us together, and Alice, Rose, Esme and Cassie were all sharing a car, driven by Emmett, who was going to be a porter with Jasper, some of the wolf boys, and Carlisle.

I got into the car, waving goodbye to the girls, as they cheered and wished me good luck from the house.

My dad was inside the car already, as I had thought. When I got in, he instantly hugged me.

"Ness, you really don't have to do this. _Really_." He pulled back and looked at me, joking hope in his eyes.

I was stumped. Sure, I wanted to, but… was I _ready_? I'd jumped fully into this wedding, not giving it a second thought, just knowing that I wanted to be with Jacob.

My dad's face changed as he read my thoughts. He looked worried.

"Ness? Are you _sure_ you want to? No one's forcing you. You can always pull out if you want." He said.

"But what about Jacob? I owe it to him. And anyway, I _want_ to be with him. I want to be married to him. Forever" I defended, but my father still looked doubtful.

Mum then got in the car.

"Hey, guys. What up?" She asked lightly, as she took her seat next to my dad.

"Nothing" me and dad replied at the same time.

She looked doubtful as well, but she said nothing.

Our drive to the church was silent, but I held hands with both parents for the whole journey, clinging onto them for strength and braveness.

"Okay, Ness. You ready?" Dad asked as we got out the car.

I nodded in response, and gave my parents one last hug before I exchanged their surname for Jacob's.

Mum smiled at me briefly, before she pushed open the heavy oak door of the old church, ushering me in with one hand.

I walked inside tentatively, clutching onto my father's arm for support.

Argh! This was terrible! I still wasn't sure if I was ready to marry Jacob. I obviously love him, but there's still so much I want to do with my life before I take the next step in life stages.

I put on a brave face, and waited silently with my parents and numerous bridesmaid and flower girls that were waiting for the intro music to start so that we could enter.

Eventually it started, after a few nervous glances from me to my various friends, and the wooden doors opened slowly to reveal me to the waiting crowd.

They gasped when they saw me, and I grinned slightly, pleased with their reactions. I just couldn't wait until Jacob saw me.

I walked slowly down the aisle, holding on tightly to my father, searching for Jacob.

My eyes reached the front of the church, and he… wasn't there…

What? Where was he? This… wasn't some kind of practical joke, was it? Because if it was, then I'm not laughing. In fact, I'd hurt him later.

My father nudged me as we continued down the aisle, and he whispered to me gently.

"Ness, he's not here". Well, thank you captain obvious.

He's not… _abandoned_ me, has he? I thought…I thought he loved me… I thought that I was his "soul mate". Why… why would he _do_ it? It's not only confusing, and upsetting, and making me angry, but it's also embarrassing me. And wasting everyone's time. Just… why?

Tears filled my eyes. I looked at my father, lower lip trembling; fighting against the tears, as we finally reached the altar.

"Why?" I asked him, voice shaking.

"You'll find out" He replied, nodding towards the priest, who held a letter.

He held it out to me, and I took the cold white paper from him.

On it read this:

_Dear Nessie,_

_Don't think I don't love you because of this- truly, I do. More than anything. More than life._

_However, I'm… not quite ready for this, and I don't think you are, either. I promise you, I wouldn't have done it at all if I hadn't thought that you didn't entirely want to go through with the wedding._

_Tell everyone that I'm very sorry for wasting their time and money, and there will be another wedding in the future- that is, if you're not too angry and upset with me to take me back._

_Always know, though. I love you. No matter what. Again, if you're not too upset, meet me whenever you can at La Push beach. _

_I'll be waiting._

_Love eternally, _

_Jacob._

Jacob truly knew me well. He could read me like a book, and he always seemed to know what I was thinking. Now that I knew the reasoning, I wasn't angry or upset, just… quite relieved, actually that he had stopped us both from doing something that we may later regret.

"Go, Ness", Dad said, nudging me again.

What is it with people nudging me?

He chuckled slightly, and then told me that he'd tell the crowd about our decision.

"Nessie? What is going on?" mum hissed from under her breath, and my dad told her at a speed to quick and quiet for human ears, letting the rest of my family know at the same time.

"GO!" She urged, when she found out, and I ran back down the aisle, stumbling a little over my dress, then picking it up and running again.

I took one of the cars that we'd brought, giving my dad a mental note of it, and took off, driving as fast as I could to meet Jacob.

It seemed to take forever, but I got there, still dressed in my dress, hair loose and partly tumbling in loose strands around my face. I slipped my shoes off and continued to run along the beach, until I reached the spot of driftwood that Jacob liked the sit on.

He was there; dressed in his tux, head in his hands, his fingers crossed as he wished for something.

His head snapped up abruptly when he heard me approaching.

"Ness!" His face lit up, and he stood up, his arms opening for me to run into.

He caught me, and he grinned at me as he held me in his arms, stroking my face gently with the back of his large hand.

"You look… stunning. I' m so sorry, Ness, that I did that to you. I just… I thought that you might like to do _more_ with your life, than just be a wife. I promise, if I hadn't gotten that impression, then I never would've done it. I love you more than anything, and I just thought we rushed into it a bit. We should've… gotten used to each other as a couple, and let our love grow and all those other cheesy romantic things that happen. I still love you though, Ness. Forever" He finished.

I rolled my eyes at him, laughing at his shocked face. Throughout all the years he'd known me, and despite how well we knew each other, I still had the ability to shock him.

"Jake. C'mon. You know me! No matter what you do, I'll always love you. I don't mind that you left me at the altar," I fake-glared at him then, "but I still do love you. And we can be together but just not get married. We can still experience life and not have to go into that. But I'm warning you now, Mr. Black, in a few years time, I'm demanding that you marry me, or there'll be a few people you need to speak to. Mr and Mrs Fist." I ended stupidly, trying to make him laugh at the situation.

It worked. He smiled brightly, warming up my heart.

"Sure, sure. I promise. We can do that. But, what do we do first? I mean, there's so _much_ to do… college? Hey, maybe I can do some work on that house, and…" he carried on, talking about our future together, and what we were going to do next.

And y'know what? It really didn't matter. And although we weren't quite ready to get married just yet, our new lives were beginning. Together.

* * *

**AAAAHHHH!**

**It's FINISHED! At last!**

**I actually wrote this over a few days. You can't really tell, though. I don't think…**

**This is probably my longest chapter **_**ever**_** in this story. A whole nine pages long on word. I was impressed, but then I reckon that most of it is just drabble about getting ready, and going to the church, and a whole load of hugging moments. **

**Hopefully it didn't turn out like expected- I aim to surprise.**

**Thank you so much for reading this story, and to everyone who reviewed. **

**I'm putting a new poll up on my profile about which project I should continue doing, 'cause I've started a few, and I've got two more half written, and I wanted to know what I should focus my time on. **

**Okay, bye!**

**I love you guys!**

**Deany-Bob101**


End file.
